Chico Problema
by Ahiezer
Summary: AU Prisión. Eren tras ser acusado de delitos graves, es obligado a ir a prisión. Ahí conoce a Levi; Un oficial bajito y de actitud espinosa. Quien le enseñará que la vida no es del todo blanca y negra como conocía y que, a veces, el futuro no es siempre como se planea.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dejo esto para aclarar que todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, algunos a Satoshi Shiki y Ryo Susukaze del spin off "Shingeki No Kyojin: Before the Fall".**_

 _ **Puede que en un futuro la clasificación cambie, pero por el momento solo advierto que puede tener lenguaje explicito.**_

 _ **También como dato puedes encontrar esta historia en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre pero diferente nombre de usuario A-ahiezer.**_

—x—x—x—

 **La definición de la vida es problemas.**

 _Charles Bukowski._

— ** _x_** — ** _x_** — ** _x_** —

Eren estaba nervioso, retorciéndose en el auto que manejaba su Tío Hannes, realmente no era su tío, era un amigo muy cercano de su difunto padre que había decidido hacerse cargo de él, Mikasa y poco después Armin al fallecer su abuelo. Tenía que darle créditos al hombre, pues los estaba criando solo.

—Tranquilo, Eren. Sólo será un tiempo, todo saldrá bien—tranquilizó el hombre mayor, mirándolo con simpatía.

Eren tragó saliva duramente, asintiendo, tratando de no parecer temeroso. Prometió a Mikasa y Armin que tendría valentía y trataría de no meterse en demasiados problemas, que tendría buen comportamiento para volver pronto a ellos. Sólo serían unos años, no sería mucho problema.

Los años pasan rápido, ¿verdad?... Todo saldrá bien.

Sostuvo con fuerza la llave sobre su pecho; El único recuerdo que tenía de su viejo hogar. Sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía 10 años, un año después de adoptar a Mikasa.

Eren recordaba el día que conoció a Mikasa, el día que la rescató. Se podría decir que con ese suceso ya lo tenían fichado, ya se conocía que sería un niño problema, un detonador que en cualquier momento podría sacar su lado oscuro y ser un peligro para la sociedad. En aquel tiempo sus padres hicieron todo lo posible para alejar a su hijo de los cargos de la ley. Se le dio una segunda oportunidad; Sus padres gastaron grandes sumas de dinero, el ahorro de sus vidas, lo que sea por mantener a su niño lejos de un lugar tan vil y llenó de delincuencia.

 _Deben de estar decepcionados,_ pensó, sosteniendo con más fuerza la llave.

Eren no era un muchacho malicioso, impulsivo sí, pero nada con maldad o que dañara a terceros; Todo lo contrario. Pero a los ojos de la ley, no parecía eso. Probablemente se deba a las historias oscuras con las que se cargaba.

A lo lejos Eren podía ver los grandes jardines, edificios blancos, elegantes y modernos. A pesar de que la vista no se veía tan mal, Eren no podía evitar sentir el picor en sus ojos al imaginarse que ya no tendría a Mikasa y Armin junto a él, no volver a escuchar las historias de su borracho tío.

Eren no lloró el día de su juicio, no lloró al despedirse de sus amigos/ hermanos, fingió que todo estaba bien, que él podría lograrlo. Pero ahora, ahora no estaba tan seguro. En cuestión de minutos, una hora estaría ahí, y no podía suprimir sus emociones más tiempo.

Sabía que estando dentro ya no podría llorar.

—Eren…—habló Hannes, buscando que palabras decir para tranquilizar al chico, pero no salía nada de él y estaba preocupado, demasiado preocupado por el niño como para demostrarlo.

Eren quería que Mikasa y Armin estuvieran con él, por lo menos para darles el último abrazo y la promesa silenciosa que los vería pronto. No los habían traído con ellos por varias razones, sabía que Mikasa realizaría una escena para que no tocaran a _su_ Eren y Armin mencionaría todos los derechos humanos, daría un gran discurso y confundiría a los guardias con su parafraseo para recordarles los derechos de Eren. Con tan sólo imaginar la escena provocó una sonrisa triste en los labios del castaño. Pero, en primer lugar, Hannes ni siquiera debería ir a dejarlo, se suponía que lo llevarían en una patrulla con otro oficial y más reclusos a prisión, pero Hannes había insistido y le habían dado la oportunidad de llevarlo él mismo a la hora y día acordado.

—Yo les prometí a tus padres que cuidaría de ti. Cuando tu padre salvó a-…— sus palabras fueron cortadas.

—Lo sé—dijo Eren, el hombre mayor no dejaba de repetir aquella historia y mucho menos cuando estaba borracho. Su padre, el Doctor Grisha Jaeger, salvó a la esposa de Hannes hace varios años -antes de que naciera Eren-. Desde entonces, Hannes siempre ha sentido una gran gratitud hacía el doctor, había formado un lazo de amistad con la familia por haber salvado la suya. Incluso después de su muerte, Hannes a pesar de la cobardía en cuidar a unos niños, no dudó en recogerlos y brindarles todo lo que pudiera; Educación, techo y cobijo e incluso cariño no les faltaba. Sin embargo, no parecía ser suficiente.

Eren tenía una gran determinación, coraje y un fuerte sentido de lo que era correcto. Por ello no era raro que se escucharan las historias en las que Eren se enfrentaba a los matones de las calles y siempre volvía a casa con uno que otro moretón en su rostro. Por supuesto, siempre vigilado y protegido por Mikasa y detenido por Armin. A pesar de que los dos chiquillos siempre se encontraban juntó a Eren, no podían evitar que el niño testarudo se metiera en problemas; Eren tenía esa tendencia de escapar de ellos y encontrar un nuevo lío.

Hannes condujo el auto hasta la orilla de la carretera y lo detuvo al ver que Eren soltaba sollozos silenciosos y ahogados. El niño era muy expresivo, pero era raro verlo con ese aspecto tan miserable. Únicamente lo había visto de esa manera después de la muerte de sus padres y el primer año cuando Eren tuvo pesadillas bajo su tutela.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, dejó que el niño llorara a solas, mientras él solo miraba el camino sin hablar. No sabía que decirle para reconfortarlo, no había palabras y seguro no las habría.

Si tan solo hubiese sido más atento, haberlos protegido más y no haber estado tomando ese día probablemente el accidente se hubiese evitado.

Finalmente, Hannes encontró las palabas, por lo menos para darle esperanzas.

—Eren, prometí cuidar de ti. Sé que lo he hecho mal, y créeme que me arrepiento de cada acción. Pero, te prometo, prometo que haré todo lo posible para sacarte pronto de ahí, y cuando lo haga. Volverás a casa, tú, Armin y Mikasa volverán a estar juntos como los viejos tiempos—Dijo Hannes, con seriedad y determinación. Después miró al chico con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Los ojos grandes de Eren tuvieron un pequeño brillo y no precisamente de las lágrimas que resbalan sobre sus mejillas.

Después del desahogo, abrazos y despidos. Llegaron al lugar. Eren se encontraba terriblemente temeroso, ocultándolo fervientemente en la seriedad y antipatía.

Las grandes cercas, el edificio enorme color blanco, los guardias mirándolo con atención. Era abrumador.

Hannes apretó su hombro con firmeza y juntos caminaron hacía los uniformados que le esperaban.

Eren estaba un poco acostumbrado a lo que tenía que hacer: papelería, toma de fotografías, control de pertenencias-Por suerte, no le quitaron su llave-, el registro para ver que no tuviera armas, la inspección médica e incómoda y finalmente el cambio de vestuario.

Se vistió con ese feo traje color anaranjado enumerado por la espalda; Eren no se molestó en revisar los dígitos, aunque sabía que eso es lo que sería de ahora en adelante.

Después le entregaron un Kit de sabanas, artículos de higiene personal, un monedero electrónico y un juego de cubiertos.

—Recluso 10057, a sección 104—un uniformado dijo.

—Muy bien. Anda Mocoso, muévete—le empujó un policía alto, con el cabello rizado de un color castaño claro, ojos pequeños de color avellana, con el ceño fruncido y arrugas pronunciadas.

Eren obedeció, dificultándose con los grilletes en sus manos y piernas; Eran pesados e incómodos, pero algo con lo que tenía que lidiar. Miraba de reojo hacía atrás, viendo como lentamente se alejaba de Hannes y era introducido a la prisión.

Con un suspiro, se dio cuenta que de ahora en adelante tenía que olvidarse de su antigua vida.

Caminó por el pasillo que estaba lleno de rejas y poco a poco la prisión elegante que observó en el exterior, en el interior ya no se veía tan formidable.

Sólo quedaba una puerta más para entrar a la zona de las celdas.

—Prepárate y no los mires a los ojos— dijo el otro uniformado que le escoltaba

La puerta se abrió y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Miren, sangre fresca!

—¡Es muy joven, lo necesito aquí!

—¡Quiero al nuevo!

—¡Déjenlo en mi celda, yo le daré los cuidados necesarios!

—¡Es mío, yo lo vi primero!

Gritos y gritos eran lo que se escuchaban y no tenían piedad alguna; Unos eran agresivamente obscenos e inclusos otros se atrevieron a señalar con sus manos cada cosa que le querían hacer.

—¡Cállense! —gritaba el otro uniformado, aquél alto que lo había empujado. Los presos no le hicieron ni caso y siguieron con lo suyo entre burlas.

Toda la mala atención que recibía era aterradora, Eren nunca había estado en este tipo de ambientes. Si había estado en un reclusorio, pero solo en un corto periodo de tiempo y estuvo solo; No tuvo que lidiar con los otros chicos, no le querían mezclar hasta que supieran que querían hacer con él. Pero esto era una prisión, en la que todos eran adultos.

Normalmente se le asignaría un reformatorio juvenil en la que compartiría con otros chicos de su edad o menores, pero por sus actos homicidas se le juzgó como adulto. También, como ya había estado encerrado en solitario, en este nuevo lugar de inmediato se le asignó una celda compartida; imaginaron que Eren ya debía de estar resignado sobre que había quedado privado de su libertad.

Los gritos cesaron y estuvo frente a una celda, un oficial abrió la puerta y fue empujado de nuevo por el castaño alto.

—Aquí mocoso, tus compañeros llegarán en unos minutos.

Eren casi tropezaba por el empuje, pero no lo hizo y pudo equilibrar las cosas que llevaba en sus manos para que no cayeran.

El otro oficial rodó los ojos; Era alto, ojos marrones, cabello rubio sujetado a una cola de caballo. Con una expresión sería a comparación del otro que tenía ese aire de superioridad. Le quitó las esposas con cautela.

—Se abrirán las puertas para la hora de la comida, tus compañeros deben de estar ocupados, pero volverán. Busca un lugar para dormir y poner tus cosas. Buena suerte, niño.

Los dos oficiales salieron.

Eren miró su entornó; La celda en la que se asignó tenía dos literas, el lugar era demasiado pequeño para tener a cuatro personas. El baño se veía desagradable y expuesto, definitivamente incómodo para hacer. El lavabo un poco sucio, y una ventana a una altura inalcanzable, con rejas y molesta para mirar.

Tres de las cuatro camas ya se veían habitadas, así que tomó la restante, la cual era la litera de la derecha del lado superior. No le importaba lo que dijeran sus compañeros de habitación, después de todo la cama estaba vacía, pero Armin le advirtió que fuera cuidadoso. Sin importarle, trepó a la cama y acomodó sus cosas.

El colchón o jergón -Eren dudaba que estuviera sobre uno- era como estar sentado en una piedra.

Sacó un libro que Armin le había entregado y se dedicó a leerlo, era aburrido, pero ya había leído más en su tiempo de soledad que en lo que hizo en la escuela. Le gustaba las imágenes del océano, era el sueño de Armin conocer el mar, pronto también fue de él y Mikasa. Se prometieron que cuando Eren saliera de prisión sería lo primero que harían.

No llevaba ni 30 minutos en su celda y ya lo sentía como un siglo, no imaginaba como serían los demás días.

El ruido de la puerta y voces eliminó sus pensamientos.

—Maldito bastardo, parece que nunca es suficiente.

—Te lo juro, tuve que lavarlo más de cinco veces y seguía diciendo que estaba sucio.

—¿Por qué demonios nos asignaron en la limpieza?

La puerta se cerró de golpe y los tres prisioneros guardaron silencio.

Eren se mantuvo silencioso y con sus ojos grandes como búho cuando fue descubierto. Los tres presos lucían jóvenes tal vez un par de años mayor que él; Dos de ellos eran altos y otro tal vez del tamaño de Eren, o podría ser unos centímetros más bajo. Eren no lo podía decir ya que seguía sobre la cama.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el prisionero medianamente alto; Tenía su cabello corto de color castaño, cejas largas y finas, ojos marrones claros. De constitución musculosa, pero delgada a la vez. Aunque Eren no evitó compararlo inmediatamente con un caballo; Su rostro era demasiado largo, boca larga, nariz larga, incluso las mejillas. Sea lo que sea a Eren le recordaba a los caballos.

—Es el nuevo— Habló el chico alto y rubio.

—Ah ya lo recordé, nos advirtieron de ti ayer. Llegaste justo a tiempo, nos darán la comida pronto—mencionó el de baja estatura, cabeza rapada, cejas delgadas y ojos color avellana. Delgaducho. A diferencia de los otros y el cara de caballo, él no hablaba de manera ruda, fue amable.

—Connie, cállate—farfulló el cara de caballo —. ¿Quién te dio permiso de tomar una cama? —cuestionó.

—Jean, está bien, nadie la ocupaba—habló el rubio.

 _Cara de caballo tiene nombre, que sorpresa,_ pensó Eren, mientras veía como Cara de caballo, _Jean,_ se recordó, discutía con Connie y el chico rubio sobre su falta de carácter y bla bla bla -Eren no se molestó en escuchar más-.

Connie lo miró por lo que Eren decidió prestar atención.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el chico de cabeza rapada.

Eren dudó unos segundos, pero si iba a convivir con estos chicos, dios sabe cuánto tiempo, era normal presentarse.

—Eren… Eren Jaeger—respondió.

—Mi nombre es Connie.

—El mío es Thomas—mencionó el rubio. Cara de caballo se negó a responder y simplemente bufó, cruzándose de brazos—. Y él es Jean.

Jean frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos. Eren se dio cuenta que no era muy bien recibido por el cara de caballo, pero los otros dos eran agradables. Estaba aliviado de no tener que compartir celda con los otros desgraciados que le gritaron en la llegada.

—Hola—saludó torpemente, sin saber cómo relacionarse en este lugar.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Eren? —preguntó Connie, sentándose en la litera izquierda, Thomas realizó lo mismo en la superior. Eren comenzó a comprender que su compañero debajo de la litera era cara de caballo. Jean no se acercó a la litera, en cambio se apoyó en la pared.

—diecisiete—respondió sin vacilación

—¿17? —cuestionó Jean, incrédulo.

Eren asintió.

Jean miró sorprendido, —¿No deberías de estar en un reformatorio o algo así?

—Lo estuve, pero… —Eren guardó silencio, inseguro, no sabía si estaba bien ser tan abierto compartiendo información.

Jean lo miró, pero decidió no preguntar. En cambio, Thomas si lo hizo.

—¿Qué te trajo por aquí?

Eren se mordió el labio, Mikasa le dijo que tuviera cuidado, ¿Estaba bien hablar sobre lo que hizo? —…Homicidio—murmuró.

Los tres se quedaron viéndolo, extrañados. Jean rió y dijo:

—Te comerán vivo.

Eren junto sus cejas en la confusión, no entendiendo las palabras de cara de caballo. Se dignó a preguntar, pero las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

—¡Hora de comer! —exclamó un guardia, se escuchó el escándalo de los otros reclusos para alimentarse. Liberaron a todos los prisioneros del módulo.

—Por fin, tengo hambre—mencionó Connie, saliendo de la celda.

Jean aún con su sonrisa burlona, salió sin mirar atrás.

Eren trató de encontrar respuestas en Thomas, que simplemente le ofreció una sonrisa simpática y se fue, siguiendo a Jean.

—Estúpido cara de caballo—dijo Eren, bajando de la litera. No sabía lo que Jean quiso decir, pero no iba a caer en ese juego.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de reclusos ansiosos por comer, eran vigilados por los guardias, así que no iban muy juntos. El nerviosismo aún se aferraba a Eren, sin embargo, no lo demostraría, así que con la cara más seria que podía reunir fue directamente a buscar comida.

El comedor era grande, había unas cuantas celdas ahí y otros pasillos que llevaban a más módulos. Guardias vigilaban a la distancia, a las grandes mesas. Eren se sorprendió de la cantidad de hombres que había; Unos tenían aspecto aterrador, otros muy serios, otros que apenas hacían contacto visual, en fin, había de todo y no era una buena noticia.

Apenas Eren entró tomando su bandeja y haciendo fila para la comida, recibió miradas. Estaba llamando la atención, Hannes le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

 _Acaso mi uniforme es demasiado naranja o es muy opaco,_ se preguntaba Eren, esforzándose para no devolver las miradas.

A unos cuantos hombres de distancia, se encontraban Jean, Thomas y Connie recibiendo el alimento. Eren no sabía qué hacer, ¿debería mantenerse con ellos o simplemente intentar encajar en algún grupo?

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a la comida, el cocinero mal encarado le sirvió en la bandeja, aunque de una manera dura, haciendo que algo de comida cayera torpemente de la bandeja.

Eren vaciló para reclamar un poco, pero de inmediato fue empujado por un preso hambriento.

Eren salió de la fila y del lugar, donde no pudiese estorbar para observar su plato; Una cucharada bien medida de arroz – se veía tostado-, dos ligeras y pequeñas obleas de pan, tres hojas de lechuga, medio pan y un poco de papas fritas mal molidas para hacerlas parecer puré.

Eren no podía estar tan disgustado, en su tiempo bromeó con Armin y Mikasa sobre la comida de la escuela, bromeando que era la misma que en la prisión -en ese entonces jamás se imaginó estar en prisión, por lo que ahora ya no sería un bonito ni divertido recuerdo- y no estaba equivocado porque, aunque la calidad de la comida fuera diferente, ambos concordaban en lo mismo: El cocinero o cocinera mal encarado, el mal servicio al servir, que no parecía tan apetitoso y estaba calculadamente medido. Y no se diga de las filas para comer.

Con un suspiro, intentó buscar a Jean, Thomas y Connie; ellos ya estaban tomando asiento con un chico mucho más alto que Thomas, de cabello negro y al parecer otro muchacho rubio.

Recordando cómo eran los estatus en la escuela, y sabiendo que el primer día siempre era incómodo, lo mejor fue ir a tomar asiento con los ya conocidos.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a comer?

—Siéntate aquí, te sentirás cómodo.

—Oye niño, estás muy lejos de la escuela secundaria.

Eren se limitó a sólo seguir su camino, negándose a escuchar las burlas sin sentido de los prisioneros más viejos o bravucones.

Hasta que, como siempre la mala fortuna que ataca el primer día y siempre hay alguien que te quiere hacer mal; Eren tropezó, pero no por su torpeza, uno de los reos le puso el pie.

Cayó sobre su bandeja, como no había nada liquido no tuvo mucha suciedad, sin embargo, la mayoría del arroz cayó, su pan se destrozó y el mal puré le ensució.

—Necesitas ayuda… princesa—una voz desagradable y burlona le dijo.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Todas las miradas se posaron en él.

Le falló a Hannes, llamó la atención con creces.

Eren tomó unas cuantas respiraciones; La vergüenza, el nerviosismo y el miedo intentando someterlo. Aquellos sentimientos no lo lograron.

—Vamos, niño, ponte de pie—Sintió unas manos que intentaban tomarlo del brazo y levantarlo.

—Puedo hacerlo solo—gruñó, alejándose del contacto. El enojo siendo evidente en su voz.

—Así me gustan, independientes—escuchó un comentario por ahí.

El estómago de Eren se revolvió del disgusto y molestia. Tomó la bandeja y se puso de pie, recto, tratando de no transmitir emoción, contando internamente hasta diez para no actuar inadecuadamente.

Dio un paso al frente, cuando el hombre que evidentemente le puso el pie tuvo el descaro de hablarle:

—Oye, ¿no piensas disculparte? Lastimaste mi pie, lo mínimo que merezco es una disculpa… o piensas pedírmelo en mi celda.

Más risas guturales y burlas vinieron. Eren estaba enfurecido y sin paciencia.

 _Lo siento, chicos_ , se disculpó hacía Armin y Mikasa, quienes no estaban ahí. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre, el hombre robusto sonrió con triunfo.

—Muy bien, así-…—No le dio tiempo de terminar o incluso de razonar. La bandeja de Eren conectó fuertemente hacía su rostro. Derramando el alimento restante.

Todos miraron sorprendidos y las risas se detuvieron. Asombrados como el niño de cabello marrón chocolate y revoltoso, se enfrentó a un hombre del doble de veces su tamaño y tres veces su edad.

El comedor se silenció por unos segundos, hasta que las risas volvieron con más fuerzas, ahora no por el muchacho flacucho y tembloroso que sostenía la bandeja respirando enfurecido, sino por el inmenso hombre de antigüedad que seguía perplejo.

El hombre por fin reaccionó y miró al chico que lo había golpeado.

—Maldito hijo de perra, me las pagarás—amenazó.

Eren reaccionó demasiado lento y el hombre se le abalanzó. Eren pateó y soltó puñetazos a donde fuera, pero su fuerza no era nada comparada a la del criminal.

El alboroto seguía, siendo la pelea el completo centro de atención.

Eren se preguntaba porque los guardias no detenían el conflicto, sin embargo, no podía pensar mucho en eso, tenía que seguir luchando.

Eren ya había entrado en peleas antes, pero esta era muy diferente, no sólo por la gran cantidad de público que los observaban sino también que tenía una gran desventaja, se sentía como si estuviera peleando contra un oso; Si Eren se detuviera mínimo por un segundo, fácilmente el hombre podría someterlo.

Las risas se detuvieron instantáneamente al sonido de una voz:

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

El gigante se detuvo, y Eren aprovechó la ocasión para darle un fuerte golpe en la entre pierna. Fue un ataque vil, pero el maldito bastardo se lo merecía.

El hombre gruñó agarrando sus partes íntimas, alejándose del niño debajo de él.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó de nuevo la voz. Eren aún seguía en el suelo y levantó la mirada hacía donde la voz provenía.

Un hombre que se veía ligero, con expresión aburrida lo observaba.

—Levántate, mocoso—le ordenó.

 _¿Mocoso?,_ Eren ya había escuchado esa palabra. Aunque obedeció sin titubear por el tono tan autoritario que tenía aquel hombre misterioso.

Al ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta con efecto, que el hombre frente a él era de baja estatura, delgado, con un rostro inexpresivo, ojos pequeños de color azul opaco -Eren no lo podía distinguir con exactitud al ser estrechos-. Pelo negro, corto y recto. Un poco semejante al primer guardia que lo había escoltado, e incluso portaban un pañuelo sobre su cuello.

El hombre pequeño lo miró con disgusto y después a la suciedad debajo de ellos; La poca comida que le habían servido se encontraba por todos lados haciendo un desastre, e incluso Eren tenía algunas migajas y rastros en su ropa.

—Alguien tendrá que limpiarlo.

— ** _ **x**_** — ** _ **x**_** — ** _ **x**_** —


	2. Chapter 2

— ** _x_** — ** _x_** — ** _x_** —

 **A veces las elecciones tienen consecuencias que no prevemos.**

John Verdon

—x—x—x—

Todo el comedor estaba en completo silencio, incluso mientras que otros fingían no prestar atención y seguir con lo suyo.

 _¿Le temen a este hombre?,_ pensó Eren, un poco confundido. El hombre era bajito, demasiado bajito comparado a los demás; Eren era mayor que el hombre por casi 10 cm. Sí tenía esa aura misteriosa y esa mirada que no demostraba nada más que escepticismo. Las manchas oscuras debajo de los ojos le daban ese aspecto sombrío. Pero, aquí había hombres enormes, musculosos, altos y llenos de cicatrices que con tan solo mirarlos sabías que no te convenía tenerlos contra ti, sin embargo, el hombre frente a él imponía todo el respeto. Probablemente era lógico por el traje de oficial que portaba, pero si Eren lo pensaba mejor el antiguo policía que lo había escoltado, no impuso el mismo orden. El hombrecillo ni siquiera tenía algún arma… y venía solo. Los guardias que debieron de intervenir desde hace tiempo, yacían ahí tranquilos, completamente relajados ante la escena.

—¿Y bien?... estoy esperando.

—¿Uh? —Eren dio un vistazo al otro hombre que simplemente había tomado asiento aun cubriendo sus genitales. El preso lo ignoró, tomó asiento y se dispuso a terminar su comida. _Maldito imbécil, cree que voy a hacer todo solo,_ pensó.

Eren era el único que estaba de pie y todas las mirabas se centraban en él y el hombrecillo.

—No tengo todo el día, mocoso.

Eren se mordió la lengua para no protestar por ser llamado "mocoso" y por no acusar al bastardo a sus espaldas.

—No tengo con que hacerlo—dijo Eren, como si fuera lo más evidente, pues no tenía escoba o algún trapo.

—¿Ese es mi problema? —el oficial frunció el ceño.

 _Así que no tendré nada…,_ Eren observó su entorno, buscando con que tomar los residuos de comida. No había nada. Pensó en destrozar un trozo de tela de su vestuario, pero eso conllevaría a un castigo, y ganarse otra llamada de atención no era bueno. Así que, con las manos desnudas, comenzó a juntar todo el alimento que pudiera, amontonándolo para cuando ya tuviera lo suficiente y sostenerlo con ambas manos. El policía lo miró con evidente desagrado.

Localizó la basura enseguida y desechó los residuos.

—Sigue sucio—mencionó el oficial.

Eren suspiró, quedaban pequeñas migajas y manchas que serían difíciles de recoger con las manos, tenía que encontrar algo. _Lo tengo,_ Eren se acercó a una mesa que tenía lo más parecido a servilletas -Eran algo rasposas, pero servirían igual-.

—Eso es mío— dijo un preso cercano. Casi lo murmulló para no ser escuchado por el hombrecillo.

—Tienes muchas, un par no te harán falta—respondió Eren, no con intención de buscar una pelea, aunque para el prisionero y los espectadores no fue así.

Eren tomó las servilletas y se dispuso a limpiar lo derramado.

Segundos después, Eren aprendió porque el hombre de baja estatura era temido. Tal vez lo hizo mal, tal vez aún dejó sucio o simplemente fue demostración de poder. Sea lo que fuera, Eren catalogaba esa paliza como una de las peores de su vida. El "hombre oso" sólo forcejeaba, uno que otro golpe indoloro y se burlaba de él. En cambio, el hombrecillo le había causado dolor, a tal punto que lo llevaron arrastras a una celda de aislamientos por ser, según ellos, demasiado problemático.

Fue arrojado a una mazmorra sombría, muy diferente a su celda compartida; Era húmeda, sin ventanas, oscura, no olía bien, la puerta era de metal con una rejilla para que los guardias pudieran vigilar -aunque claro también se podía cerrar-, igualmente había otra más abajo para posiblemente pasar alimento, piso de adoquín y con solo un colchón en el suelo.

En pocas palabras era un lugar horrible.

Sin decir nada, los guardias cerraron la puerta y lo único que Eren pudo ver antes de que la cerraran completamente, era la cara de ese oficial indiferente.

Con las dolencias en todo su cuerpo, se arrastró para acostarse en el colchón maloliente y no sufrir por los bordos y la rigidez del suelo. La "cama" tampoco traía alivio a su cuerpo adolorido, pero era lo más suave que podía encontrar.

Con algunos sollozos silenciosos, se acorrucó a sí mismo y contempló su desafortunado futuro.

¿Cuánto tiempo lo dejarían aquí?

—x—x—x—

—Capitán, no cree que se ha pasado un poco.

—No. Gunther, vigila la celda y no dejes que nadie se acerque.

—Como ordene, capitán Levi.

Gunther se puso frente a la puerta, vigilándola con recelo.

 _Tengo que ver a Erwin,_ pensó Levi.

Había tantos cuestionamientos en su cabeza, pero uno que particularmente destacaba era: ¿Qué hacía un mocoso de mierda en un lugar como este?

Desde que el mocoso entró al comedor fue demasiado llamativo, era nuevo, todo recién llegado llama la atención. Su complexión y estatura media tampoco pasaron desapercibido, desde distancia se veía joven. Añadiendo que incluso se tomó el tiempo de ver que le habían servido en su bandeja. _Pero que idiota_ , pensó Levi en el instante que lo vio hacer eso; ¿Dónde diablos se cree que estaba, en la puta escuela secundaria?

Verlo ahí como un cachorro perdido, nervioso y sin rumbo fijo, fue una señal clara. Era doloroso de ver, porque sin saberlo se había convertido en un señuelo.

Usualmente, los guardias no intervendrían en los conflictos entre los internos, por lo menos no hasta que no se vieran daños severos o intentos de verdadero homicidio. Existía una jerarquía entre los criminales que sólo se tenía que dejar fluir y eso Levi lo conocía de primera mano. Esta vez, sin embargo, Levi se vio obligado en entrometerse.

 _A este paso, no durara para el día de mañana,_ ese pensamiento lo había empujado en medio del conflicto.

Cuando estuvo cerca, cuando la pelea se detuvo, cuando por fin fue capaz de mirar más de cerca… lo notó; Fisonomía adolescente en todo su esplendor. Cabeza redondeada, cabello desordenado llegándole por debajo de la nuca y cubriendo media parte de sus orejas, sus mechones delanteros con una caída natural delante de su frente en una división al estilo "cortina". De un color chocolate, cálido, brillante y aparentemente suave. Su piel ligeramente curtida de un color oliva. Y sus ojos…, esos ojos, eran grandes y redondos, no tenían un color fijo, entre un verde intenso o azul oceánico. _¿Esmeraldas?,_ Levi no lo podría decir, probablemente esos ojos podrían tomar cualquiera de esas dos coloraciones dependiendo de la iluminación. Simplemente hipnotizantes… y peligrosos.

Sus ojos serían su perdición -no es como su aspecto no lo fuera-. Era el candidato perfecto para todas las fantasías de los cerdos ansiados de acción y atención.

Cuando vio al mocoso con el ceño fruncido haciéndole parecer molesto, limpiando un desorden del cual no era de todo culpable -No delató por suerte _-_ , fue aceptable y tenía un punto – de su bajo porcentaje de vida- para su supervivencia, pero cuando simplemente tomó algo que no era suyo de uno de los prisioneros, y no de cualquiera, era uno de los reos veteranos. Cometió uno de los errores más grandes, arrebatándose de cualquier posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Levi se vio obligado a intervenir con urgencia, el maldito mocoso no tenía ninguna posibilidad, tenía que sacarlo; Utilizó una medida extrema, pero viable. Tal vez la paliza haría recapacitar al mocoso, y de paso se le enseñaba a los demás dejar de joder a la hora de la comida. No es porque Levi tuviera un interés por el niño, por supuesto que no, Levi tenía mierdas más importantes de que preocuparse. Simplemente era el encargado de los reos, no entendía muy bien su función, a veces sentía que hacía todo y otras veces no hacía nada. Pero estaba frente a un problema que requería su atención así que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Estando delante de la puerta de Erwin, dejó de pensar en el mocoso o lo que hizo por él. Con una patada abrió la puerta, Erwin levantó la mirada de las hojas frente a él para concentrarse en el recién llegado.

—¿Qué mierda, Erwin? —cuestionó Levi, entrando en la habitación.

Erwin junto sus inmensas cejas en la confusión, después siguió con lo suyo.

—Levi, la próxima vez sólo empuja la puerta con la mano—dijo, no con enojo, fastidio o diversión, con una seriedad simple. Un recordatorio. Como si la escena ocurriera todos los días—. No sé de qué me hablas—añadió un segundo después.

—¿Desde cuando aceptan a mocosos de secundaria? —Levi preguntó, tomando asiento; colocando su pierna derecha sobre su izquierda, y apoyando el antebrazo sobre el gran respaldo del sillón.

Erwin dejó la papelería a un lado, centrando su atención a Levi—. No lo hacemos— respondió.

—Entonces, ¿quién es el niño que anda por ahí?, no me digas que es una de esas putas pruebas o lecciones que los padres hacen para que sus hijos no cometan actos delictivos. Porque si es así ya lo jodí—Habló Levi, con total indiferencia. Si era uno de esos casos sería demandado, pero no es como si le importará, con mayor razón el mocoso se merecía la golpiza, así estaría seguro de no cometer nada malo durante el resto de su vida.

—Te refieres al nuevo recluso.

—Así que es un preso real—murmuró Levi.

Erwin asintió —. Pixis lo mandó para acá. Una orden de los altos mandos, no pude rechazar. Los detalles tienen un par de inconsistencias, pero por lo que sé está aquí por homicidio.

—¿Qué asesino, una mosca?

—Es un poco más grave que eso.

Levi se encontraba escéptico a lo que escuchaba; El niño no parecía un homicida, tenía esa mirada y ese aspecto que no encajaban. Muy bien dicen que las apariencias engañan, sin embargo, era poco creíble que ese dicho se utilizara para el chico.

La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¡Erwin, ya terminé! —exclamó Hanji, siendo seguida por Moblit que susurró:

—Terminamos—sosteniendo una gran variedad de copias y archivos.

—Sí, sí, terminamos. Gracias, Moblit—Habló Hanji, despreocupadamente.

—¿Por qué no pueden entrar civilizadamente? —Suspiró Erwin.

El trigueño, Moblit, caminó pesadamente y dejó todos los archivos sobre el escritorio de Erwin—. Alcaide, capitán…— saludó con voz cansada, forzándose a sí mismo para no bostezar. A pesar de que era joven, siempre se veía preocupado por las acciones de Hanji y ayudaba a elaborar los trabajos de escritorio.

—Gracias Moblit, puedes retirarte—dijo Erwin.

—Y tienes permiso de descansar, ya necesitas descanso de esa maldita mujer—añadió Levi, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la risueña mujer que se sentó en una silla cercana sin vergüenza.

—Oh no…. es un completo honor trabajar con la señorita Hanji— Tartamudeó Moblit.

—Está bien, Moblit. Puedes retirarte, tengo cosas que hablar con Erwin y Levi—tranquilizó Hanji.

—Como ordenen. Gracias—Moblit bajó su cabeza ligeramente como signo de respeto y despido, y se marchó de inmediato a buscar el sueño que tanto necesitaba. Trabajar con Hanji Zoe era un trabajo de tiempo completo.

La mujer de cabellera castaña atada a una descuidada cola de caballo, se sentó más cómodamente en la silla —. Y bien, ¿De qué estamos hablando?

—Nada que fuera de tu incumbencia, cuatro ojos— respondió Levi, mordaz.

—Oh, vamos Levi….

Hanji y Levi se agarraron a discutir y a soltarse burlas, como era común en su difícil relación. Erwin simplemente los escuchaba, mientras acomodaba los nuevos informes que le habían llegado.

—Por cierto, Erwin. Hoy tuve que hacer el chequeo médico del recién llegado y… ¡Es demasiado adorable, tan pequeño!, bueno más grande que Levi en altura, pero todos son más grandes que él.

—Vete a la mierda, cuatro ojos—farfulló Levi.

Hanji rió y continuó—Como sea, el caso es que comienzo a preocuparme, la última vez que llegó alguien como él… no salió muy bien.

Levi crispó su labio, recordando el terrible accidente que se llevó acabo con el ultimo niño que ingresó; La situación fue tan mala que tuvieron que llevarlo a un centro psiquiátrico. No quería recordar los detalles.

Desde que Erwin se hizo alcaide, trataba de mejorar las cosas, pero a veces era tan difícil cuando al gobierno no le interesaba, simplemente se aseguraban que aquellos criminales que tuvieran dinero o fama, se les tratará no como criminales, sino como reyes, ya que podían darse el lujo de pagar cuanto quisieran. Mientras que los otros que no tuvieran nada, podrían ser tratados como animales, porque sinceramente no importaban.

Con el simple pensamiento, le hacía enfurecer; Levi ya había estado del otro lado de la ley y recordaba con detalle cómo era la vida detrás de las rejas.

—Levi también está preocupado—mencionó Erwin, tomando asiento de nuevo detrás de su escritorio.

—Wow ¿enserio?, ¡Lo sabía!, sabía que detrás de esa obsesión por la limpieza, estatura pequeña y actitud espinosa, había un corazón.

—Hanji…—Levi le dio una mirada filosa y peligrosa.

Hanji ignoró la mirada de muerte, a estas alturas ya era completamente inmune —. No me gustaría repetir la misma escena de hace unos meses—mencionó. Pero como la inteligente que es, tuvo una idea—. Sabes, deberías ayudarle. Darle tips, consejillos, por lo menos para que su esperanza de vida se alargue unos días más.

—No.

—Anda Levi, no tendrías que hacer mucho. Erwin, ayúdame.

El pelinegro y la castaña miraron al rubio. Erwin se encogió de hombros —. Nuestro deber es proteger a los reclusos, un par de ayuda no le vendría mal.

—No.

—Levi, por favor. Si lo haces dejaré de hablarte sobre mis teorías conspirativas de la existencia de los titanes, sobre la bioquímica, y dejaré más espacio en el estacionamiento para tu motocicleta…y limpiare mi desorden.

—No.

—Levi…

—No, no pienso participar en tus fantasías estúpidas—replicó Levi. Hanji leía historias muy raras por internet, no era extraño que ya formara una inusual historia en su cabeza.

Levi se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacía la puerta, saliendo de la oficina. No aguantaba más estar al lado de ese espécimen raro de mujer.

Los pasillos estaban tranquilos, algunos guardias jugaban cartas o charlaban por ahí. Entre ellos encontró a Erd y Auruo. Los dos jóvenes guardias al verlo de inmediato saludaron y se acercaron a él.

—Capitán.

Levi no dijo nada y siguió su camino, con los dos chicos detrás de él.

—Capitán, ya escuchó sobre la apuesta estúpida—mencionó Auruo.

—¿Qué apuesta? —preguntó con desinterés.

—Esa que hacen sobre el mocoso, como si el mocoso sobreviviera para la otra semana con lo que hizo.

—¿De qué trata? —cuestionó Levi de nuevo, con clara antipatía, pero no lo estaba.

—Están haciendo una apuesta de cuanto creen que sobrevivirá el novato aquí, tomando en cuenta que el otro no duró ni las dos semanas—añadió Erd.

—Esos tipos de mocosos no deberían de estar aquí, son sólo una-…—las frases que Auruo quería decir murieron en su boca, junto a la ensangrentada lengua que accidentalmente había mordido. Era extraño, pero Auruo tenía tendencia de morder su lengua accidentalmente, y lo más curioso es que la sangre brotaba con exageración.

Levi hizo una mueca desagradable y se alejó dos pasos del hombre, pues no quería ensuciar su impecable atuendo.

—A estas alturas, me sorprende que aun sigas manteniendo tu lengua—dijo Erd, observando como el otro utilizaba su pañuelo para cubrir el sangrado.

Auruo habló, pero sus palabras ya no tenían sentido.

Erd siguió contando lo de la apuesta y Levi se mantuvo escuchándolo con fingida indiferencia.

—x—x—x—

Hanji después de unas cuantas charlas con Erwin volvió a su oficina, alistando algo de trabajo que se llevaría a casa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Será mejor que vayas buscando a quien más contarle de tus obsesiones estúpidas, y limpia tu asqueroso desorden.

Así como la puerta se abrió salvajemente se volvió a cerrar, fue tan rápido que le tardó unos segundos a Hanji procesar todo. Con una sonrisa sacó 10 dólares y volvió a Erwin.

Levi no era tan malo después de todo.

—x—x—x—

Eren no se había dado cuenta cuando se había quedado dormido. Lo hizo cuando comenzó a sentir unos golpeteos en su espalda, abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo vio. Se estremeció al instante que distinguió quien era el que yacía frente a él. Movió su cuerpo somnoliento contra la pared.

El oficial levantó una ceja —¿Me tienes miedo? —preguntó.

Eren negó con la cabeza—Sólo hacía su trabajo.

—Bien. ¿Quieres ir al médico?

Eren volvió a negar—Estoy bien—dijo, aunque no del todo cierto.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Eren asintió levemente y con timidez. No sabía si su estómago seguía ahí, porque se sentía tan vacío; no había comido bien durante todo el día, lo único que tenía era un ligero desayuno que ni siquiera tocó mucho por el nerviosismo de entrar a la cárcel.

—Toma.

Le fue arrojado un sándwich, venía protegido en una bolsita de plástico transparente. Eren lo desenvolvió y observó al oficial con cautela, inseguro del porque lo había tratado crudamente hace unas horas y ahora estaba siendo amable; Su expresión no cambiaba, pero no estaba siendo rudo.

—Tranquilo. No voy a golpearte—le recordó.

Eren asintió con ojos grandes como gacela, y dio un mordisco diminuto al alimento. Sus dientes dolían, sobre todo una muela, así que Eren se alimentaba con cuidado.

—Gra-gracias—Eren agradeció después del segundo mordisco.

Había un silencio incómodo, Eren no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Eren centró su mirada al oficial, que no hacía nada, tampoco le miraba, estaba ahí mirando el entorno con disgusto. Por lo visto, el guardia odiaba la suciedad; Sus manos estaban tensas y parecía ansioso.

—Tendré que limpiarlo—Habló Eren, tratando de destruir la atmosfera incómoda.

—Estarás aquí una semana, así que tendrás que hacerlo—Le respondió. El guardia lo observó y dijo—. Pero primero tendrás que empezar por ti.

Eren parpadeó confundido y trató de mirarse a sí mismo, mientras daba otro bocado de su pronto desaparecido sándwich. Había un par de gotas de sangre seca y la muestra del alimento que se aferraba a su tela.

—¿En que estabas pensando?

Eren tragó duramente ante la repentina pregunta —. ¿Mmm?, ¿No entiendo?

—Cuando te peleaste y tomaste algo que no era tuyo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Eren frunció el ceño en la molestia al recordar a los desgraciados del día —. Necesitaba algo con que limpiar, no era justo, porque no fue mi culpa. Ese maldito… No iba a dejar que se burlara de mí, el bastardo se lo merecía—inconscientemente apretó con fuerza sus puños, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

El labio del oficial se contrajo levemente, haciéndolo ver como una sonrisa, muy pequeña, pero considerada como una. Eren no sabía si temer, parecía que el hombre no sonreía mucho -o en absoluto-.

—Eres un mocoso estúpido.

Ofendido de ser insultado y nombrado con apodos molestos, Eren se defendió —No soy un mocoso… y no soy estúpido.

—Sí, lo eres. Ahora tienes un adeudo.

—¿Un adeudo?, es una tonta servilleta.

—Podría ser, pero aquí en prisión hay reglas.

—Puedo pagarla, ¿Cuánto puede costar?

—Puede valer una mierda, y aun así se te cobrara. Es la cárcel, mocoso, no la escuela secundaria.

Eren tragó lentamente, pensando en lo dicho. _Que exagerados, es solo una servilleta,_ ¿Cuánto le cobrarían? —Entonces, ¿Qué haré?

—Eso depende del criminal. Nunca debes tomar prestado nada.

Eren dio otro bocado al alimento y ninguno de los dos habló más. Pero entre más lo miraba, Eren notaba que realmente al hombre no le gustaba el lugar; Se le miraba muy ansioso y observando cada detalle de la celda.

—Soy Eren—dijo el castaño, para hacer que el oficial saliera de su trance.

—No recuerdo haber preguntado —dijo el oficial, centrando su atención devuelta al muchacho—. Odio este lugar. Termina esa cosa y vámonos.

Eren así lo hizo, sacudió las migajas de pan de su mano. Se levantó entre tambaleos y ambos salieron. No sin antes que le colocaran los grilletes.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Eren durante el camino; El pasillo era largo, los presos estaban silenciosos, lo que hizo sospechar a Eren que era de noche, pues había pocos guardias, y algunos estaban irresponsablemente descansando, aparte existía un silencio tranquilo.

—A los baños—respondió el hombre delante de él.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesitas quitarte esa grasa de tu pelo y sucios harapos. Una de las reglas es mantenerte limpio, el lugar en el que estas es insalubre, añadiendo tu suciedad atraerás pestes.

—Y podía contraer una enfermedad—Eren razonó—. Entiendo, mantenerme limpio, lo recordaré.

—No eres tan estúpido después de todo, mocoso.

Llegando al lugar, el oficial liberó los grilletes y señaló: —Ahí hay uniformes limpios, busca uno de tu talla. Allá están los sucios, los internos de lavandería se encargarán de limpiarlos. Están no son horas de estar aquí, así que no tardes mucho—. Se dio la media vuelta y le dio privacidad al chico.

Había una gran cantidad de duchas separadas por poco espacio y una pared para darle a cada recluso su privacidad. El lugar estaba solo, por lo que Eren escogió una al azar. Eren obedeció cada orden: Tomó ropa nueva, se deshizo de la vieja, se bañó con rapidez. Fue incómodo porque el agua estaba helada, le hacía temblar y rechinar sus dientes, aunque también ese tiempo de intimidad le dio la oportunidad de mirar su cuerpo; Tenía algunos moretones en su abdomen, uno que otro en las manos y piernas. Su rostro también tenía daño, porque podía sentir la picazón cuando el agua le tocó. La mejilla izquierda tenía una fea mancha morada-azulada, pero no era algo que Eren pudiera comprobar por sí mismo.

 _No es tan malo, sanarán,_ Se dijo.

Terminando volvió con el guardia, quien nuevamente lo encadenó. Volvieron ahora en silencio a la celda. El guardia entró de nuevo con él y lo desencadenó.

—Gracias—dijo Eren, masajeando las zonas en donde los grilletes habían estado.

El hombrecillo vaciló para comentar algo, pero la puerta de la celda se abrió.

Tres policías estaban ahí en la puerta, sonrientes, pero después su expresión cambió al ver bien el entorno. Eren nunca los había visto, pero tampoco podría decir mucho porque la luz de la mazmorra era muy tenue.

—Se-señor… Capitán, no sabía que usted estaba aquí—tartamudeó el guardia del medio.

El 'Capitán' frunció el ceño —. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Vinimos a…—uno de los policías habló, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, se veía nervioso.

—A traer la cena, sabe que algunos olvidan alimentar a los internos de aislamiento—añadió el último guardia de la izquierda.

—Que buen gesto, ¿Dónde está la comida?

Eren observaba sin entender lo que sucedía realmente.

—… Queríamos comprobar que estuviera despierto—respondió el policía, mirando a sus amigos—. Ahora que sabemos que está despierto, iremos por ella.

—¿Era necesario que los tres vinieran a comprobar? …Si querían comprobar para eso están las rejillas— el 'Capitán' las señaló con la mirada.

—No señor, no lo era—respondieron con vergüenza—. Volveremos más tarde.

—No es necesario. Largo, y no quiero volverlos a ver por aquí—ordenó el hombrecillo.

—Como usted diga— El trío se inclinó en señal de despido y salieron.

El hombrecillo farfulló palabras malsonantes, pero lo único que Eren pudo captar al final fue la palabra "cerdos".

—Es bueno saber que algunos policías se preocupan por los criminales de la zona de aislamiento—Eren habló para eliminar la tensa situación.

—No venían con esa intención—suspiró el hombre—. Otra de las reglas es no confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en los policías.

 _No confiar,_ —Lo entiendo— dijo Eren, asintiendo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, dando pasos hacía la salida.

—Espera—murmuró el muchacho, segundos después de reflexionar mejor las palabras—, Si no puedo confiar en nadie, ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

—Es tu elección— respondió con simpleza.

El oficial salió de la celda y antes de cerrar la puerta, Eren cuestionó:

—Un momento, ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Levi—fue su corta respuesta, antes que la puerta se cerrara de golpe. Dejándolo en la oscuridad de su mazmorra.

Eren se fue a la cama, memorizando los datos que le habían sido dichos.

1.- _No tomar prestado nada._

 _2.-Mantenerse limpio._

 _3.-No confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en los policías._

Pero Eren tomó una decisión, él confiaría en Levi.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

— **x—x—x—**

 ** _Ninko Nitorinbo:_** _Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y tu opinión. En verdad espero no salirme de personaje (por lo menos no tanto ToT). En absoluto no me molesté por nada, así que siéntete libre y sin filtros de decir lo que quieras, eso me ayudaría a crecer y a enriquecer la historia y mi escritura. En cuanto al emparejamiento, lo primero ;) . Saludos.  
_ _ **  
Rin-Nisan**_ _: :'D, Gracias, tanta emoción en tu comentario me alentó a subirlo. Saludos._

 ** _.3597_** _: alguien que piensa como yo 7u7. Gracias por tu comentario, agradezco por brindarme tu tiempo y que disfrutaras la historia. Algunas de tus preguntas serán respondidas en futuras actualizaciones, en cuanto a tu ultima pregunta, lo tengo planeado, pero me temó que el proceso será lento para verlo ToT. Saludos._

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios, seguimientos y favoritos. Si te gusta la historia, por favor, no olvides dejar alguna opinión, y si no te gusta pasa de largo y finge que nada paso … :p_**


	3. Chapter 3

**—** **x—x—x-**

 **No estoy aceptando las cosas que no puedo cambiar, estoy cambiando las cosas que no puedo aceptar.**

Angela Davis.

—x—x—x—

3 días encerrado en esa mazmorra; Parecía un infierno y una eternidad.

Eren comenzaba a deprimirse. No había nada que hacer ahí, no tenía contacto con nadie. Sólo se abría la rejilla, le pasaban poca comida y agua, después se volvía a cerrar. Tenía dos comidas al día, pero sabían mal, era grasosa y no era apetitosa.

No volvió a ver a Levi.

Antes llegaba a agobiarse un poco por la constante compañía de Mikasa y de Armin, porque siempre estaban juntos, pero esta vez, los extrañaba miserablemente. Quería estar con ellos, bromear o buscar algún lío, como era normal en su día a día.

No imaginó que todo cambiaría radicalmente…

Al cuarto día, comenzaba a rendirse de estar encerrado.

La rejilla se abrió de nuevo, mostrando la terrible comida. Eren no la tocó, ni se molestó en acercarse, siguió acostado en es horrible jergón.

El alimento se le retiró, la rejilla se cerró y la otra donde los guardias podrían vigilarlo se abrió.

—Oye, mocoso, levántate y come. Si te mueres me regañaran.

Eren se asomó hacía la mención, pero la rejilla era demasiado alta para Levi, así que los ojos que se podían visualizar eran los pequeños color avellana.

—Sigues con vida, eh. Anda, levántate. Mocosos como tú solo quieren llamar la atención, no son más que-…—las palabras se volvieron incomprensibles, y la ventanilla se cerró de golpe.

 _Que extraño, pareció que se mordió la lengua,_ pensó Eren, devolviendo su mirada a la triste pared _._

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió, mostrando a tres guardias. Eren reconocía a dos; Al hombre alto y rubio, al segundo con el pañuelo que se veía con muestras de sangre y cubría con sus manos su boca. El tercero, Eren lo recordaba vagamente cuando fue sacado del comedor. El tercer guardia tenía casi la misma altura que el rubio. Tez morena, peinado corto, oscuro, con un mechón levantado en la parte trasera, ojos marrones y cejas finas.

—Joder, el capitán se enfadará.

—Mierda, Auruo, este lugar es horrible. Se supone que tenías que cuidar del niño —habló el moreno.

—No soy un niño—Eren farfulló, alerta, recostado en el jergón.

El trío lo miró, y después volvieron sus miradas a sí mismos, centrándose en sus problemas, ignorando el hecho que estaban en una mazmorra con la puerta abierta. No temían que el joven prisionero escapara, pues el jovencito se mantenía en una esquina, desganado y curioso sobre lo que hablaban. Tampoco es como si ellos le dieran oportunidad.

—No tardaran en llegar, y si el capitán ve todo así nos irá mal.

—Demonios, no puede ser que nadie hiciera sus deberes correctamente.

—Du culda, eda du debed, yo dolo…

—Cállate, Auruo, y deja de actuar como el capitán. Petra ya no está aquí para impresionar. Tu único trabajo era asegurarte que los internos de aislamiento tuvieran comida y limpieza y mira este lugar, parece un maldito cochinero.

—Extraño a Petra, ella te mantendría en tu lugar y se aseguraría que todo estuviera en orden.

Los tres dialogaban y discutían, Eren no entendía absolutamente nada. La puerta estaba abierta y Eren no podía dejar de mirarla, gracias a ella entraba luz y lo más cercano al aire fresco. Estaba tan tentado en intentar escapar, sin embargo, todas las posibilidades estaban en su contra.

—Ni lo intentes, tenemos permiso de derribarte—dijo el hombre más alto.

—Tranquilo, Erd, yo me encargo. Ustedes encárguense de los demás y asígnale a Marco y a los otros las secciones. Tenemos que tener todo en orden.

El rubio y el que cubría su boca se marcharon, dejando al moreno detrás.

—Muy bien, niño, ¿Sabes limpiar?

—No soy un niño—recalcó Eren, malhumorado—. Algo— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, entonces tendrás que aprender. Espera aquí— El guardia salió, cerrando la puerta.

—No es como si me pueda ir a algún lado—murmuró Eren.

Cuando el hombre moreno volvió, traía consigo productos de limpieza.

—Toma, encárgate de la celda. Vendré más tarde, tengo que encargarme de más internos. Trata de limpiarlo lo mejor posible, el capitán es muy quisquilloso cuando es sobre limpieza.

—¿Capitán?, ¿Capitán Levi? —cuestionó.

—Sí, y no querrás verlo de malas—Con eso dicho, el guardia cerró la puerta, dejándole los productos de limpieza y la ventanilla abierta para que entrará algo de luz.

Eren no estaba feliz de tener que limpiar, pero por fin tenía un objetivo, así que lo tomó y haría lo mejor que pudiera.

No es como si tuviera opción, de todos modos.

Eren no podía deducir cuanto tiempo llevaba limpiando el lugar; Estaba sudando y sentía un calor inmenso, el aire que entraba a la mazmorra era poca y añadiendo el olor de los limpiadores lo estaban haciendo un poco mareado.

Eren limpió todo lo que pudo. Pero había ciertas manchas que no se quitaban. Eren no aceptaría esa suciedad ahí, tenía que limpiarlo, así que se esforzó en quitarlo. Sus intentos fallaron, pero por lo menos no se veía tan mal. Cuando finalizó se tiró en el colchón, exhausto por toda la labor. Hambriento, sediento y somnoliento.

—Es mejor de lo que esperaba—una voz habló.

Eren miró y era el mismo guardia de hace rato, aunque esta vez su aspecto se veía desaliñado.

—Vamos, a las duchas—ordenó.

Eren se levantó y obedeció, no sin antes ser encadenado -al parecer, eso sería ya una rutina- y siguió al hombre. A diferencia de la primera noche, la prisión estaba en movimiento; Había guardias activos, presos se veían limpiando por algunas ventanillas, también se veían a oficiales guiando a cierta cantidad de internos a otro lado. Todos se veían agitados.

—¿Qué les pasa? —Eren preguntó, curioso al cambio de dinámica que notó la vez que salió de noche.

El oficial lo miró y después al entorno—. Cuando los superiores se van todo se vuelve un caos.

—¿Un caos?, ¿Dónde están los superiores?

—Se van a unas reuniones, no sé muy bien. Me avergüenza admitir que a veces nos tomamos un descanso de las rutinas.

Eren estaba extrañado por la situación, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban las cárceles así que no era prejuicioso.

Entrando a las duchas observó que esta vez había otros internos; No eran tantos como para temer por su vida, pero sí lo suficiente para intimidarse. Tenía que admitirse que le aterraba un poco la idea, y más al no tener ninguna seguridad de estar a salvo. No es que fuera miedoso, pero por lo poco que había "convivido" con los otros, parecía que las personas de aquí se enfadaban por todo.

—Vamos, niño, tenemos un horario que cumplir—el guardia insistió.

—No soy un niño— Eren recordó, olvidando su temor inicial—. Tengo nombre y es Eren.

—Está bien, Eren. Andando no tenemos todo el tiempo.

Siendo liberado, se le dio la libertad para bañarse, pero Eren temía en hacerlo, aunque, después de un par de inhalaciones y exhalaciones. Adquirió el valor para hacerlo: Repitió los mismos pasos anteriores que hizo cuando Levi lo trajo. Fue fácil una vez que ignoró el hecho que estaba desnudo frente a otros presos, no es como si no hubiera estado desnudo antes en un lugar público, pero por lo menos en los lugares que había estado existía la decencia de darle una cortina para el baño y no tener que soportar las miradas que recibía. Era embarazoso.

Probablemente ese fue uno de los baños más rápidos de toda su vida, lo único que lo mantuvo divertido por unos segundos fue el hecho que uno de los amigos de Hannes quedó como un estúpido, pues el hombre pensaba que existían barras de jabón en la cárcel y le recordó a Eren que no la dejara caer entre risas. Pero no era así, en realidad era jabón en gel y milagrosamente Eren no derramó nada.

Comenzó a ponerse de la manera más rápida posible la ropa seca, hasta que por alguna razón -o tal vez fue por la mirada insistente que sentía- le dio por mirar hacia atrás, ahí visualizó a un hombre que parecía tener especial interés en él. Eren trató de recordarlo, pero la memoria de su primer día en prisión era un caos por lo que no pudo identificarlo. Como estaban en las duchas, el hombre estaba cubierto por una toalla; El hombre era grande, pero no de altura, más bien de peso, su estatura Eren no la podía decir ya que el hombre se encontraba a cierta distancia, aunque por el otro par de hombres que le acompañaba se podría decir que era de estatura baja. Edad avanzada, no tan anciano, pero si ligeramente, probablemente entre los cincuenta años. Era casi completamente calvo, cabello castaño oscuro, tenía una barba y bigotes pequeños.

Eren lo seguía mirando, intentando averiguar las intenciones del extraño. Hasta que el anciano le susurró algo a uno de sus acompañantes, los tres lo miraban fijamente. El hombre sonrió y eso perturbó un poco a Eren sin explicación.

 _Tal vez, tal vez es el hombre de la servilleta_ , Eren dedujo. Los dos acompañantes se miraron entre ellos y dialogaron, el anciano asentía y seguía dándole lo que parecían ordenes porque el par estaba muy obediente asintiendo. Pero el anciano jamás apartó su mirada de Eren.

Todo esto le daba una mala sensación, no era un cobarde y si lo que querían los tipos era una pelea, Eren no dudaría en dársela, pero… este era un lugar que no conocía y no sabía realmente a cuantos se enfrentaba, así que con mucha vergüenza y por primera vez escuchando a la voz de la razón. Se alejó de ahí.

Volvió al guardia con prontitud y fue devuelto a la mazmorra. A pesar de la limpieza, el lugar seguía siendo fúnebre, pero por lo menos el mal olor y el penetrante olor de los químicos ya no estaban, ahora existía un aroma agradable.

De nuevo, su ciclo se repitió.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Levi odiaba las reuniones, no las entendía, no importaba cuantas veces se reunieran no es como si hicieran un gran cambio. El viaje de por sí ya era fastidioso, y tener que convivir con Hanji y los extraños comportamientos de Mike ya era insoportable. Erwin era lo único rescatable.

3 días eran los que pasaban fuera de prisión. Esos tres días eran suficientes para que los otros descuidaran su trabajo. No es que los descuidaran plenamente, simplemente no le ponían el mismo empeño que cuando estaba alguien ahí para vigilarlos.

—Espero que limpiaran—Levi farfulló.

—Yo no, por lo menos no mis cosas, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar después todo? —Hanji habló.

—Tsk, deberías agradecer si lo hicieron, cuatro ojos, tu oficina es un maldito desastre. Es de agradecer que alguien lo mantenga civilizado.

—No, no digas esas cosas—Hanji lloró—. A Sawney y a Bean les agrada mi lugar de trabajo. La vez que limpiaron casi los matan, fue horrible.

—Son unas asquerosas ratas—Levi respondió, dando a entender su punto.

—No hables así de ellos, son mis hijos— defendió Hanji.

—Me gusta el olor a campo—comentó Mike, sacando una parte de su cabeza del coche. El tipo era extraño.

Erwin simplemente suspiró y siguió leyendo los informes que se le habían sido dados en la reunión. Su particular equipo de trabajo no era convencional, pero eran buenos en lo que hacían y, sobre todo, confiaba en ellos.

Cuando llegaron a prisión, ya era de noche. Probablemente no les hubiera tomado tanto tiempo, pero Hanji insistió en tomar un nuevo camino, lo que les hizo terminar en un largo tráfico.

Entrando a prisión el temor de Levi se hizo realidad. Todo estaba limpiado tan descuidadamente, _¿Qué acaso nadie lo podía hacer bien?_

Sin embargo, Erwin le ordenó volver a casa, mañana todo volvería a la rutina natural. Levi chistó los dientes y se juró que mañana por la mañana tendría a todos limpiando con minuciosidad. Era su zona de trabajo y le gustaban las cosas limpias, no había nada de malo en ello. Estaba a punto de irse, hasta que recordó algo o mejor dicho a alguien, podría ir, pero sinceramente no le tenía muchas esperanzas. Subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió a su departamento.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Eren se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, al observar, era Levi.

—Levi…C-capitán—se recordó, levantándose.

Levi frunció el ceño, con una bandeja de comida—. Come—ordenó Levi, entregándoselo.

La comida seguía luciendo igual de mala; esta vez le fue dado un tercio de manzana, una oblea de pan, arroz -a diferencia del tostado este se veía completamente blanco- y un caldo de procedencia extraña y que tenía un aspecto sospechoso.

Eren negó con la cabeza, rechazando el alimento—No tengo-…—fue interrumpido.

—No pregunté. Tienes que comer, intentar morir de hambre no te funcionará.

La bandeja le fue empujada a sus manos, Eren no pudo rechazar.

—G-gracias—murmuró. Tenía hambre, pero definitivamente ya no quería seguir comiendo eso, sabía mal. Extrañaba las hamburguesas.

A diferencia de los demás guardias, Levi no se retiró y se quedó ahí, observándolo con ojos de acero. Eren no sabía que hacer o esperar, no tuvo opción más que tomar asiento cerca de la orilla del colchón y acomodarse para comer.

Tomó la oblea de pan y la remojó en el caldo, cuando el pedacito de pan estaba húmedo, lo ingirió. _Dios, es amargo,_ pensó cuando llegó a su paladar. Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Te acostumbraras—comentó Levi.

—Eso espero—dijo Eren, ahora tomando un poco de arroz, que no tenía ningún sabor.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras Eren comía incómodamente, haciendo una mueca cada vez que tenía que tomar un poco de caldo. Levi no centraba toda su atención a Eren, solo de vez en cuando. E igual Eren hacía lo mismo, y él notó que Levi ya no estaba tan ansioso como la primera vez.

—Ya no esta tan sucio— Eren habló, intentando iniciar una conversación.

—No está mal—fue la corta y fría respuesta del hombre de baja estatura.

—Hice lo mejor que pude, aunque había ciertas manchas que no se quitaban—dijo, señalando con la mirada las manchas misteriosas y añadió: —Lo limpié ayer, o quizás fue antes de ayer—Eren reflexionó, aventurándose con el trozo de manzana, que para su decepción no era dulce—. ¿Acaso aquí todo es tan malo? —se quejó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Levi, indiferente, aunque ciertamente estaba divertido, las expresiones que realizaba el chico en cada bocado eran tontas.

—La comida sabe mal, tengo un adeudo por una estúpida servilleta, todos son groseros y la segunda vez que fui a ducharme estaban ahí mirándome… me hacían sentir incómodo—confesó con cierta vergüenza.

Levi se sorprendió al inicio, después mostró una media sonrisa irónica y preguntó:

—¿Qué te dije, mocoso?... ¿Dónde crees que estás?

—Sé dónde estoy—Eren habló, mucho más serio, menos enérgico y con cierta pesadez—pero eso no…-

—Entonces si lo sabes— Levi interrumpió—, no esperes ser tratado diferente—. La mirada afilada y gélida estaban de vuelta—. ¿Terminaste? —extendió su mano, señalando la bandeja, a lo cual Eren se la entregó sin vacilación.

Eren vio como Levi se dio la media vuelta y salió, no sin antes decirle: —Quejarte y lamentarte no servirá de nada.

El rotundo cerrar de la puerta fue lo último que se escuchó. Nuevamente estaba solo y en la oscuridad.

Eren se levantó, sacudió los residuos de alimento en su ropa y se acostó en la cama, porque no había nada más que hacer. Sacó la llave debajo de su ropa, la cerró en un puño y la presionó contra su pecho.

No llevaba ni una semana y ya se sentía perdido y rendido, y eso no era lo que era Eren Jaeger.

Él iba a luchar.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

 _¿Acaso ese chico es estúpido o algo así?_ , se preguntó Levi a sí mismo.

Levi no sabía que pensar o cómo reaccionar al escuchar las quejas del mocoso. ¿Debería tomárselo todo como una broma?, ¿ignorarlo?, ¿reírse? O ¿sentir lástima? _  
_Levi al principio quería creer que el chico bromeaba, pero entre más miraba esos ojos, aquellos enormes orbes verdes-azulados, no había duda de la ingenuidad y verdad en las palabras. Era claro, por lo visto, que terminarían por corromper al mocoso… o peor.

 _Al parecer la paliza no le hizo entrar en razón…_

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente: Vigilar que los internos de limpieza limpiaran adecuadamente, que los oficiales novatos inspeccionaran las pertenencias en busca de sustancias o cosas prohibidas, detener las peleas absurdas de otros prisioneros cuando querían matarse, asegurarse que gafas de mierda si estuviera limpiando la asquerosa oficina como habían acordado, y pasar tiempo con Erwin averiguando como mejorar las rutinas en prisión o simplemente se mantenían en un silencio cómodo charlando de todo o nada relevante.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en un mocoso en especial, no sabía por qué le importaba, si el destino del mocoso ya era imaginable, aunque por el momento se encontraba "seguro" en aislación. Pero si mantener al chico vivo le alejaba de oír las absurdas y locas conversaciones de Hanji, y si Hanji mantenía su palabra, entonces no tendría que soportar el mal olor que de vez en cuando salía de la oficina. Pensando en esos aspectos positivos, lidiar con el mocoso ingenuo no sería tan malo.

Por lo menos disfrutaría esos días de tranquilidad e higiene por parte de cuatro ojos, porque sabía que el chico no duraría mucho.

A la hora de la cena, Levi fue a entregar la segunda bandeja del día. Para su sorpresa, ya no veía al chico derrotado de la mañana, esta vez, el muchacho estaba sentado sobre el colchón, recargándose contra la pared. Con una expresión seria y mirada decidida.

El muchacho aceptó la bandeja y se alimentó, de vez en cuando alguna mueca de desagrado arruinando su fachada, pero se mantenía firme.

Levi estaba extrañado por el comportamiento, por lo que se quedó a esperar de nueva cuenta a que el joven recluso terminara.

La discreción no duró mucho.

—¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? —El mocoso habló, rompiendo el silencio.

—En dos días—Levi le respondió, con simpleza.

—¿Volveré con ellos?, Quiero decir, a la celda compartida.

—Fue el lugar que se te asignó, a menos que quieras cambiar.

—¿Puedo cambiarme? —Preguntó, sorprendido ante la idea.

—Se puede, pero hay ciertos procedimientos.

—¿Cuales? —la fachada de seriedad había desaparecido, de nuevo el mocoso actuaba como lo que era… un mocoso estúpido y curioso.

—Escritos, llenar papelería de mierda…

Entre más explicó, el interés del jovencito se perdió—Eso suena… tedioso.

—Lo es—Levi acordó.

El chico siguió comiendo y cuando Levi creyó que todo había terminado, se equivocó. El mocoso revivió la conversación, diciendo que los compañeros que le habían tocado no era tan malos; ¿Cómo sabía que no eran tan malos?, Levi no lo sabía. Estaba ante un caso perdido. El mocoso llevó menos de 30 minutos con sus compañeros de celda y ya los catalogaba como "no tan malos". Esto hacía más evidente que la ingenuidad le costaría caro.

El mocoso seguía hablando, y Levi dejó que lo hiciera, mientras ignoraba cada palabra. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión. Preguntándose, ¿Qué hacía aquí?, ¿Por qué había decidido quedarse?

Entre más miraba al chico, se daba cuenta que el niño no encajaba de ninguna manera en este lugar; tenía esa mirada, esos ojos brillantes, puros. No tenía esa mirada cruel o desquiciada, no se acercaba a las miradas duras que podrías encontrarte con cualquier interno que vieras, ni mucho menos reflejaba la culpa. ¿Acaso este mocoso solo aparentaba ser estúpido e ingenuo y detrás de todo eso se ocultaba alguien cruel y despiadado?

Todo pensamiento tuvo que dejarlo cuando aquellos ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con su mirada.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —el mocoso lo miró con incertidumbre, estrechando sus ojos ligeramente, y alejando la bandeja, tomando una postura defensiva por si cualquier problema se le avecinara.

Levi no prestó atención al principio, todavía con sus propios pensamientos y perdido en aquellos cerúleos tan inmensos y atrapantes. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a la situación y ver la sospecha en el niño, respondió:

—Tienes mucho que aprender.

—Entonces, enséñame—fue la respuesta inmediata, y que tomó por sorpresa a Levi.

—¿Qué?

—Enséñame—contestó el mocoso con simpleza, relajándose. Tomando su postura original, sentándose cómodamente en el jergón y tomando la bandeja para entregarla a Levi.

Levi tomó la bandeja, sin embargo, seguía un poco incrédulo por la petición directa. En la prisión cada quien se defendía solo, o buscaba refugio con terceros con consecuencias no muy bien aceptables. Él ya había quedado con Hanji que ayudaría, pero no esperó que el chico lo pidiera abiertamente, en realidad, aún no sabía porque había aceptado cuando Hanji le dijo. Que Hanji limpiara o dejara de hablar de estupideces era una excusa pobre, pues ya había convivido suficiente con la mujer de gafas como para acostumbrarse -aunque de vez en cuando tenía esos impulsos de limpiar todo y sacar toda la mierda de la cuatro ojos-.

Ese niño no era el primero que venía aquí y probablemente no sería el último, miles de niños habían entrado antes a las fauces del lobo y Levi no hizo nada para ayudarlos, entonces, ¿Qué hacía a este mocoso diferente?

¿Buscaba redención por los chicos anteriores?, ¿por sus delitos cometidos en su juventud?, o ¿por todas esas veces que había fallado?... ¿O tal vez todo?

—No soy estúpido, sé de lo que hablan. Los escuché cuando salí a las duchas… entre otras cosas que no quiero recordar—murmuró lo último con pena, pero después continuó con fuerza—. Voy a sobrevivir, así que nadie ganará esa apuesta estúpida, voy a demostrarles que puedo hacerlo.

Aquella mirada vivaz, entusiasta, con ese brillo resiliente los convertía en unos esmeraldas apasionantes y tan…

 _¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?,_ Levi se regañó.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

La calma era incómoda y la mirada que el capitán ofrecía aumentaba la angustia.

—¿Me ayudarías?, sólo necesito algo, lo que sea, porque aquí todos parecen tan enfadados—Eren dijo y añadió—Aprendo rápido. Les ahorraría trabajo a ti, usted—Eren corrigió de inmediato y con vergüenza—, Así no tendrían que limpiar mi sangre o algo así.

Levi seguía en silencio y con una mirada extraña, Eren comenzaba a perder las esperanzas. Utilizó su último recurso —. Podría, podría limpiar cualquier lugar y… y no cobraría nada, sería gratis.

—De todas formas, tienes que limpiar, estás asignado a la limpieza—Levi habló, aunque no fue lo que Eren esperaba le trajo alivio, pues el silencio no le gustaba.

—¿En serio?... no lo sabía—murmuró—Entonces… ¿eso es un no?

—Nunca dije que no, mocoso—el oficial gruñó—. Lo haré.

—¿En serio? —Eren pidió, emocionado.

—Sí, pero sólo porque es mi trabajo mantener a los internos a salvo y eso te incluye así que no te emociones tanto, mocoso.

Eren sonrió y suspiró de alivio —. Gracias—. El oficial no esperó más, y se dio la media vuelta para salir. Eren supuso que probablemente recibiría consejos mañana, o lo que sea que Levi quisiera explicarle — Soy Eren, por cierto.

—No pregunté.

—Lo sé.

Y con eso la puerta se cerró de golpe.

 **—** **x—x—x—**


	4. Chapter 4

**—** **x—x—x—**

 **El hombre noble conserva durante toda su vida la ingenuidad e inocencia propias de la infancia.**

Confucio

 **—** **x—x—x—**

 _Enséñame._ Fue lo que Eren le había dicho, fue una respuesta inmediata, su boca hablando más de lo que debía, pero jamás imaginó que las cosas sucedieran como lo fueron. 

Eren esperó una burla, insulto o incluso una paliza por indisciplina, pero no fue así, Levi se lo había pensado, por lo que Eren decidió seguir con ello. Y la respuesta que se le dio, fue sorpresiva. Eren verdaderamente no tenía conocimiento de nada, lo poco que sabía era lo que había visto en películas o que Armin le había comentado por los libros, pero no estaba seguro si tenía que fiarse de eso. Todo era muy irreal.

En el par de días que le quedaban en aislamiento, intentó aprender todo lo que pudiera, por lo menos de esa manera no iría completamente a ciegas y no volvería a cometer los errores del ayer.

Eren despertaba por las mañanas recibiendo patadas, que no eran duras ni dolían, solo advertían que alguien estaba ahí.

Levi era un consejero particular.

…

 _—_ _No duermas de esa manera._

 _—_ _¿Qué? —pidió Eren, somnoliento. Acorrucado contra la pared, ladeándose un poco para ver al oficial._

 _—_ _Estas dando la espalda, nunca des la espalda ni duermas boca abajo._

…

 _—_ _¿Sabes pelear?_

 _Eren resopló, arrogante —Claro que-…—fue interrumpido por una patada rápida y que le sacó todo aire. Eren cayó al suelo, tocando su abdomen adolorido._

 _—_ _No, no sabes—fue la tranquila e indiferente respuesta—. Tsk, ese no será mi problema._

 _Eren gruñó en la molestia—. No es justo…-_

 _—_ _¿Y crees que ellos te advertirán antes de golpearte? —cortó Levi._

 _Eren no dijo más, apretó sus puños y negó con la cabeza. Sintiéndose impotente el no poder contratacar, estaba con un oficial después de todo._

 _Levi no cambió su expresión y aconsejó: —. Evítalas, pero si son inevitables entonces no te rindas._

 _Eren abandonó su ceño fruncido, las palabras lo habían tomado por sorpresa. La palabra Rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario._

 _—_ _Es mejor pelear y no ganar, que dejar que te venzan._

 _…_

Eren escuchó con atención cada palabra, aprendiendo de ellas. Levi sabía mucho, siendo un oficial tuvo que haber visto demasiado, pero por extraño que pareciera a veces sonaban como si fueran experiencias propias. Sin embargo, Eren alegó consigo mismo, diciéndose que tales pensamientos eran estúpidos.

—¿Qué te dije sobre mirar fijamente? —le recordó Levi, con una ceja levantada.

Eren de inmediato lo evitó—. Lo siento—se excusó.

Levi ignoró las palabras, —Andando—ordenó.

Hoy era el día en el que por fin salía del lugar oscuro, Eren estaba aliviado. No es como si estar afuera era mejor, pero estar encerrado en el fúnebre lugar le estaba volviendo claustrofóbico.

Gunther y Auruo lo escoltaban -Había aprendido sus nombres ya que Levi los mencionó recientemente-, y delante de él estaba Levi, caminando con firmeza. Eren le seguía como una sombra. Fue llevado a ir por sus cosas que seguían intactas y siguieron su camino hacia los módulos. Después el hombrecillo se detuvo y se hizo a un lado para poder abrir la puerta, Eren también paró, y no se movió, esperando que Levi volviera a tomar frente. Lo cual no hizo. Gunther le indicó a Eren seguir. La gran puerta enrejada estaba delante de él, esa era la que llevaba a las celdas. La reja abrió provocando chirridos, Gunther la atravesó primero, después él y Auruo. Eren miró el pasillo lúgubre y frío, en cada costado se veían las celdas enumeradas, y en el fondo un pequeño centro recreativo con algunas mesas y sillas pegadas al suelo, en el segundo piso, había más celdas un poco menos que en la zona inferior, pero entre ellas estaba a la que Eren pertenecía. Estaban dentro del módulo.

Eren dio su primer paso y lo sintió como el primer día, incluso unos presos ya estaban cerca de las puertas, observándolo. Atraídos por la curiosidad en saber si había ingresado uno nuevo.

—Volvió—escuchó una voz rasposa comentar.

Sintió las miradas en él, todo como la primera vez. Incluso su miedo, pero no lo aparentó, se convertiría en un objetivo si lo hiciera. Mentalmente se preparó para los comentarios ofensivos, y a diferencia del primer día, se limitó a no mirarlos.

Caminó en silencio y sin arrastrar los pies como aquella vez. La puerta volvió a crujir indicando su cierre. El sonido atrajo más atención hacia Eren, sin embargo, todos estaban tan callados, sólo observando. Eren se cuestionó el porqué, hasta que escuchó un par de suelas de zapato detrás de él. Intentó mirar por el rabillo del ojo, sin tener que ladear la cabeza. No pudo observarlo, y fue inevitable girarse un poco para ver.

Era Levi, quien también lo observó con su expresión aburrida y ojos de acero. Eren posó su vista al frente de inmediato, caminando obediente.

Cuando iban subiendo por las escaleras, Gunther repasó los reglas y horarios, recordándole como debe vivir de ahora en adelante.

Estando frente a la reja de su celda compartida. Jean, Connie y Thomas estaban acostados, aburridos. Pero cuando la puerta abrió, Jean fue el primero en mirar.

—Tan pronto… Oh, eres tú—dijo, al principio sorprendido, después decepcionado.

Una vez adentro, los guardias lo abandonaron.

—Sigues con vida—habló Connie, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Eren asintió sin humor para hablar -por el momento- y se acercó a la que ya había acordado como cama.

Jean le observaba, atento, posiblemente para que no tocará su colchón. Eren no lo hizo, se apoyó con sus manos a la litera superior y no necesitó de ninguna ayuda externa para subir. Ya arriba, acomodó sus cosas; La almohada grumosa, los libros de Armin en una esquina y la sabana en la orilla.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Thomas.

—Lo estoy—Eren tranquilizó, sin embargo, la mirada curiosa y preocupada de Thomas seguía.

Podía ser entendible, pues el aspecto de Eren había cambiado; Sus ojos un poco apagados, con el moretón en la mejilla recibido el primer día, aunque, esta había cambiado de coloración a uno verdoso amarillento, y se había puesto un poco pálido por la falta de luz en sus días de encierro.

—Cuando eres nuevo y joven no tienes días fáciles, si quieres hablar…-—Thomas expresó con preocupación.

—Estoy bien—Eren repitió, mucho más calmado. Cuando su espalda tocó la cama, de inmediato tuvo la necesidad de dormir —. Es demasiado temprano—se quejó, recostándose. Liberándose de toda tensión de cuando entró, y eliminando la fachada indiferente. Eran las ocho de la mañana, tomando en cuenta que no había estado durmiendo bien desde hace días y que no era muy buen madrugador, el horario le era agobiante.

Thomas suspiró aliviado y con cierta diversión—. Así que es eso—musitó.

—Sí, los horarios de aquí apestan al igual que la comida, pero después te acostumbras—acordó Connie, estirándose.

Eren tenía una facilidad para hablar, Connie y Thomas haciéndole segunda. Los tres dialogaban, no sobre sus vidas, sino sobre cualquier otra cosa como la comida o los inflexibles horarios que tenían. Jean rodó los ojos, no queriendo ser partícipe de la conversación, simplemente dormitó un poco esperando el desayuno. E irritado al saber que no era suficiente con Connie, ahora había otro escandaloso en su celda.

En la hora de la primera comida, todos los reclusos eran libres para ir al comedor. Eren estaba detrás de sus compañeros, todavía charlando con Connie y Thomas. Jean estaba molesto y lo dejaba ver, expresándose en cada oportunidad. A Eren le importaba un comino lo que dijera, incluso a pesar de que Jean los acusó de ser demasiado ruidosos y que podrían atraer problemas.

Estaban charlando, sobre todo Connie y Eren, sobre películas, pero hablaban casualmente, como si no estuvieran en prisión, era más como si solo fueran a un lugar por comida rápida.

—Podrían callarse—dijo Jean, por décima ocasión, recibiendo el alimento.

Ambos lo hicieron, pero entonces Eren frunció el ceño—No tengo porque hacerlo—y siguió charlando con Connie.

Jean resopló, molesto.

Eren lo notó, notaba lo claramente molesto que estaba Jean, ¿Por qué?, honestamente no le importaba. Estaba teniendo su primera charla real, era agradable; Connie tenía buenos chistes y conocía buenas películas.

Ambos fueron servidos, Connie y Eren compararon su comida.

—Mierda, me sirvieron más que a ti— Eren se quejó, al ver que en su plato habían puesto más del arroz crudo que a Connie, a quien le habían servido menos.

—Es porque te ven todo flacucho—Burló Connie, caminando hacía alguna de las mesas. Connie era más bajo, con una complexión delgada, sin embargo, la vestimenta le quedaba a la perfección. En cambio, a Eren, le quedaba un poco grande, el traje anaranjado colgaba de su esbelta figura.

Eren dio un último vistazo a la desagradable comida, antes de seguir a Connie y Thomas.

—¿Por qué te sientas aquí? —comentó Jean, cuando Eren tomó asiento junto a Thomas.

—No veo que este ocupado—Eren dijo, acomodando la bandeja y abriendo con descaro la botella de agua para tomar un poco.

Jean vaciló para protestar, pero guardó silencio al ver que un par de hombres se acercaban.

Dos jóvenes hombres se acercaban a la mesa, uno era rubio, tenía un ligero parecido a Thomas; Rubio, alto, piel clara, cejas delicadas, ojos cafés claros y una apariencia robusta de músculos. El otro, era mucho más alto, cabello negro, cejas oscuras y delgadas, cara alargada y seria, y unos ojos con una tonalidad ligeramente verde.

El rubio tomó asiento, dejando caer la bandeja -por suerte nada se derramó-, el sonido llamó la atención de Eren de inmediato, quien se sobresaltó un poco ante el repentino sonido.

—No veo problema en que se siente con nosotros, Jean—dijo el rubio.

—Como quieran, yo no pienso pagar su protección— Farfulló Jean, con malhumor, metiéndose una cucharada de arroz a la boca.

—¿Protección?, yo no…- —Eren alegó, pero fue interrumpido.

—Te he visto, eres el bastardo que le dieron una paliza, ¿No es así? —preguntó aquél rubio.

La memoria de ese día llegó a Eren, —Sí, no fue mi mejor momento—respondió con cierta vergüenza.

—Fuiste valiente, la mayoría se hubiera alejado—una voz habló, era muy suave y ligera. Eren notó que pertenecía al moreno alto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había sentado con ellos.

—Es cierto, la mayoría sólo deja que las cosas sucedan—comentó Thomas.

—Sí, por eso a Samuel no le fue muy bien—agregó Connie.

—O a Tom—añadió el moreno.

—Boris, ese se llevó la peor parte—el rubio dijo.

Eren estaba abrumado por los nombres y con la curiosidad por saber que les había pasado. Estaba a punto de preguntar, pero Jean le interrumpió.

—Comportarse como un idiota tampoco te ayudará—habló Jean, sin importancia, comiendo con naturalidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Eren replicó, ofendido. Hablando un poco demasiado alto. Sin entender plenamente porque el cara de caballo estaba siendo grosero.

—Mírate, estas siendo ruidoso—Jean se quejó—. No puede ser que no puedas tener una conversación sin ser tan escandaloso.

Eren frunció el entrecejo, y en efecto, estaba siendo observado de nuevo. Entre todas esas miradas, aparte de encontrar al bastardo que había arruinado su primer día, encontró al hombre de los baños. Sabía que tenía que ignorar la mirada y seguir con lo suyo, pero no podría dejar esto pasar. Así que mantuvo la mirada.

—Eren, no querrás hacer eso—Connie aconsejó.

—¿Quién es ese? —Preguntó Eren, estrechando la mirada, el hombre le sonrió sin vergüenza. Eren no cambió su expresión enfadada.

—Dimo Reeves, aléjate de él— dijo el rubio, tomando a Eren por el brazo obligándolo a sentarse.

—Oye—Eren se quejó.

—Es un hombre peligroso, deja de mirarlo—la voz del rubio sonaba diferente, más autoritaria y tenía una expresión seria. El rubio tomó un bocado de su alimento como si el minuto anterior no hubiera ocurrido.

Connie, Thomas, el moreno y Jean le imitaban comiendo en silencio, como si no pasará nada.

—Haz lo que nosotros—el moreno explicó.

Eren se sentó, confundido y con cierta incertidumbre. Tomó la cuchara y fingió que tomaría un bocado. Las miradas seguían en ellos, uno que otro murmullo y después todos siguieron en sus propias charlas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, al ver que la situación se había calmado.

—Nos meterá en problemas, dejémoslo por su cuenta—Jean farfulló, tomando agua.

Thomas ignoró el comentario, y respondió a la duda de Eren—Estaban esperando divertirse. Nunca debes mirar a un preso directamente a los ojos.

Eren quería mirar de nuevo, ver que hacían los demás, pero Connie advirtió: —No es buena idea.

¿Eso era todo?, mirar hacía la mesa, comer en silenció, dejarse ser pisoteado por los demás, acatar reglas… ¿Qué clase de vida era esta?

Quería alegar, reprochar por los absurdos comportamientos. Sus puños apretados en la molestia, su expresión furiosa, pero todos aquellos sentimientos tenían que irse.

—No te malgastes, sé lo que sientes. Pero las cosas no cambian de un día para otro—El rubio volvió a hablar con seriedad, después lo miró. Su expresión se volvió solidaria, y tenía una media sonrisa— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Eren—respondió, cansado, con el malhumor invadiéndole.

—Soy Reiner, y él es Bertolt — dijo el rubio, inclinando la cabeza, señalando al moreno. Bertolt ofreció una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

—Tranquilo, Eren. Ya te lo dije, te acostumbraras, no es tan malo—Connie comentó, con su buen humor y sonrisa de vuelta.

—Me acostumbraré…—murmuró Eren con desdén, no creyendo tanto en las palabras.

Reiner se encargó de aligerar el ambiente. Tenían conversaciones de diferentes cosas. Eren logró ignorar su enfado cuando otros temas captaban su atención. Era fácil hablar con todos ellos, aunque era claro que Jean no le tenía mucho aprecio por los comentarios que daba. De vez en cuando hablaban sobre "negocios", de los cuales Eren no entendía, cuando preguntaba era ignorado, pues cambiaban de conversación.

La hora de la primera comida duró a lo mucho 40 minutos, después tocó la hora del "recreo", en este tiempo se les permitió salir al exterior; Era un patio grande, pero contenido en grandes cercas y siendo vigilado por guardias. Había ciertas áreas llenas de pastizales y otras con mesas, banquillos, zonas de deportes y un mini gimnasio. A pesar de que Eren olía el aire fresco, ver que estaba encerrado en esas enormes murallas, mataban su espíritu.

Con un suspiro, se resignó y caminó junto a los otros. Los demás reclusos de inmediato tomaron sus lugares usuales; Las banquillas se llenaron, las canchas de baloncesto, otros solo se recargaban en las rejas y simplemente otros decidieron permanecer dentro.

En cambio, ellos quedaron en medio y decidieron ir a buscar lugar en las bancas. En el camino, Jean decidió abandonarlos.

—Me voy—Jean dijo, caminando hacía el apartado donde se encontraban los fumadores.

—¿A dónde vas? —Eren preguntó.

—Que te importa, Jaeger—comentó, alejándose.

—Estúpido caballo—farfulló Eren.

Reiner rió, al lograr oír el insulto. —. ¿Qué fue eso?, nunca le han dicho de tal manera.

—No entiendo el porqué, si tiene toda la cara larga como un caballo. Tal vez va a un establo a comer manzanas o algo así.

La conversación con los demás fue amena y encontraron un pequeño lugar para estar. Le advirtieron de ciertas cosas, al igual que Levi lo había hecho. _No lo he vuelto a ver,_ Eren pensó. Miró hacía arriba, donde estaban las torres, el lugar de los guardias, pero no lo vio. Ni siquiera con los que estaban cerca de las puertas.

No pensó mucho en él cuando Thomas simplemente se retiró, alejándose con un grupo de hombres, se veían mayores como para que Thomas tuviera alguna relación. Eren estaba tentado a preguntar, pero Connie, Reiner y Bertolt estaban relajados, tal vez era una escena de todos los días. Connie también se fue, pero éste iba y venía, corriendo de un lado a otro como si fuera una especie de mensajero.

Reiner y Bertolt eran los que se quedaron junto a Eren. Cuando tenía alguna pregunta, ellos la respondían, sin embargo, había cosas que no contaban como lo que hacía Jean, Thomas y Connie, sólo se le dijo que era parte de su protección, de su manera de hacer negocios. Eren no entendió y siguió insistiendo.

—Haces muchas preguntas… y eso es malo, Eren— fue todo lo que dijo Reiner, y ya no se habló más del asunto.

Una hora fue el tiempo que se les dejó en el patio, entre algunas conversaciones y silencios incómodos. Cuando estuvieron adentro, fueron separados, pues Bertolt y Reiner pertenecían al otro módulo y por lo que Eren escuchó se les habían separado por cuestiones de seguridad.

Jean se les unió más tarde, mientras que aún no había noticias de Thomas. Estando en la zona de recreación del módulo, tomaron unas sillas y jugaron cartas que Jean había conseguido. Eren aprendió diferentes formas de jugar a las cartas, junto a uno que otro recluso que se les había unido.

Dos horas pasaron y se les dio la segunda comida. Thomas también volvió.

—¿Qué hacías? —preguntó Eren cuando todos estuvieron en la mesa.

—Cosas— Thomas respondió, indiferente.

Eren lo observó, extrañado, Thomas se veía diferente, pero Eren no podía distinguir bien que era.

—¡Síí!, curry—dijo Connie, enterrando el cubierto en el plato.

—¿Eso es curry? —Eren preguntó, dando toqueteos torpes con la cuchara a su propio plato. El platillo de nuevo incluía el arroz, pero esta vez acompañado del curry, aunque no lo parecía ya que era completamente acuoso como un caldo. Esta vez no hubo pan ni agua, a cambio le fue entregado un jugo. Lo único que parecía satisfactorio.

La segunda comida transcurrió con más calma, y cuando terminaron sus 40 minutos, se les llevó a realizar sus trabajos.

La limpieza fue una labor difícil, el oficial encargado fue Auruo, quien los ponía a relimpiar mil veces una cosa sin dar el motivo del porqué. Para la hora de la cena, Eren estaba agotado de tanto limpiar. La cena era crema de zanahoria, y era un plato pequeño. Lo cual fue un alivio, porque no tenía un sabor muy agradable.

Al finalizar la hora de la cena, todos volvieron a sus celdas. En donde fueron asegurados y toda luz se les fue apagada, la única que se dejaban encendidas eran donde estaban los guardias dando sus rondas. Pero en sí, la celda era completamente oscura, entraba muy poca luz de afuera.

—¿Qué te pareció tu oficialmente primer día? —preguntó Thomas, en voz baja, después de unos minutos en silencio.

—Aburrido y pesado —respondió Eren, mirando hacía el techo. La cama era mucho mejor que el de la zona de aislamiento, pero… no era su cama. Extrañaba su antigua cama, extrañaba contar historias con Armin y Mikasa… extrañaba muchas cosas.

 _¿Qué estarán haciendo?_ , se preguntó. Podría pensar en muchas cosas que pudiera estar haciendo ahora con ellos, como ver una película, quejarse de la mala programación que había en las noches, buscar más comida, o terminar la tarea que dejaba para última hora. Con tan sólo imaginar la cara de preocupación de Armin, quien siempre parecía más preocupado en ayudar a terminar a Eren su tarea que el mismo Eren, y los regaños de Mikasa por dejarlo al final.

—¿Eren? —escuchó que alguien llamó su nombre, pero estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no reconoció a quien pertenecía.

—¿Sí?

—Ignora a Jean, estaba siendo un culo—Connie dijo, a lo cual Jean rió.

—Sólo digo la verdad.

—No era necesario, Jean—Thomas declaró.

—¿Verdad?, ¿De que estaban hablando? —cuestionó Eren en la confusión.

Esto provocó una carcajada de Jean —En verdad que eres lento, Jaeger.

Eren apretó sus puños a punto de protestar e iniciar un conflicto, hasta que uno de los guardias se acercó y golpeó las rejas.

—Guarden silencio, mocosos meados.

El guardia conocido les miró despectivamente y se marchó unos segundos después farfullando cosas intangibles.

—De todos modos, no me importa lo que digas, cara de caballo— habló Eren, aún sumido en la curiosidad de lo que habían hablado, pero Jean sólo iba a seguir burlándose de él. Iniciar una pelea por estupideces que había dicho el caballo no valía volver a aislamiento.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Jean exigió, con molestia.

—Lo que oíste— respondió Eren.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

 **2:00 AM**

Nada nuevo y todo tranquilo. Todo su día se basó en eso, en nada, Levi no había recibido alguna llamada, a excepción de una, pero no tuvo que involucrarse, lo que estaba bien ya que significaban más horas de paz, limpiar y tomar té. Levi sólo recibió una llamada como a las once indicando que los internos de la 104 del módulo A, habían tenido una pelea, pero, así como se había iniciado se terminó.

Levi se acomodó más en su silla. Ya era hora para dormir, y no tenía sueño. Siempre se mantenía alerta para recibir lo peor. Tomó un sorbo más de su té y se relajó en el asiento.

Cuando escuchó la perilla de la puerta, de inmediato tomó su postura firme.

—Sabía que estarías aquí—dijo Erwin, entrando a la habitación.

—¿Qué no sabes tocar?, te quejas de que yo no lo hago, cuando tú tampoco lo haces—Mencionó Levi, lo que provocó una sonrisa de Erwin.

—Supongo que estamos a mano. Deberías estar en tu casa, las cosas por aquí están tranquilas.

Levi suspiró— Supongo que andan pasándose drogas por ahí, andan muy quietos. Esos bastardos, creen que nos pueden burlar.

—Mientras aún no sepamos de donde viene directamente, y no hallan muertos, podemos dejarlo pasar—explicó Erwin.

—No es como si pudiéramos detenerlo completamente, esas jodidas cosas siempre vuelven.

Erwin asintió y caminó a una silla cercana, tomando asiento—. Hanji me dijo lo que estuviste haciendo estos días.

—¿Así?, ¿Qué te dijo? —Levi alzó una ceja, intrigado por las habladurías tontas que saldrían de la boca de cuatro ojos.

—Que estuviste con el nuevo recluso, ayudándole.

—Define ayudar—Levi pidió.

Erwin lo ignoró y prosiguió— Ella cree que si un recluso fuera aconsejado, tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir. Aunque, después admitió que en realidad necesitabas distraerte.

—Esas gafas de mierda, sabía que planeaba algo. Pero, ¿no había otra manera?

—Nunca sales de aquí, lo que ella sugirió fue una tontería, pero estamos hablando de Hanji.

—Tienes razón—murmuró Levi. Esa mujer estaba loca, desde que la conoció fue así, ni siquiera sabía porque se mantenía con ella, hasta que recordaba que no era porque él quisiera, fue porque la extraña cuatro ojos decidió que serían compañeros e incluso amigos, aparte era amiga de Erwin, y ese hombre era su único amigo. No tenía muchas opciones.

—¿Funcionó?

Levi levantó la cabeza hacía Erwin, que espera expectante una respuesta. Levi negó con la cabeza —No importa, no va a sobrevivir.

—¿Es tan malo?

—Es un mocoso, Erwin, no debemos esperar mucho.

— En ese caso, ¿Por qué decidiste involucrarte?, si guardas tan pocas esperanzas, parece ser que fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

—No invertí mucho tiempo, y ayuda a que la habitación de cuatro ojos no apeste.

—¿Y eso es todo? —preguntó.

Levi guardó silencio por un momento —Me recordó a alguien—confesó como un murmulló.

Erwin no presionó más. Se mantuvieron en tranquilidad, hasta que Erwin se levantó de su asiento y habló: —. Deberías dormir—aconsejó.

—Lo haré cuando muera—respondió Levi, mordaz, después sus características se suavizaron, recordando que no hablaba con cualquiera—Estoy bien. No necesitas preocuparte.

Erwin siempre había demostrado preocupación por las carentes horas de sueño de Levi, igual Hanji, y las pocas personas que Levi había aceptado en su vida. Las grandes manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos eran una constante en su vida; Levi no recordaba desde cuando durmió más de tres horas. A pesar de dejar la vida difícil y delictiva, el insomnio no lo abandonó. Levi creyó que con el tiempo aquella cosa terminaría, pero nunca lo hizo, se mantuvo con él, por lo que simplemente se acostumbró a ello.

—Levi, hablo enserio—Erwin mandó.

—Yo también—respondió Levi.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras—suspiró Erwin—. Por lo menos trata de ir a casa cuando no eres requerido, no quiero que mueras aquí por insomnio crónico. No podría aguantar a Hanji solo—. Con esto, el gran rubio se marchó dejando a Levi solo.

Levi tomó más tragos de su té, cuando lo terminó, simplemente se acomodó más en el asiento y naturalmente se durmió. Durmió sus tres horas de sueño, no más no menos.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Eren tomó la bandeja del desayuno y se dispuso a "sorprenderse" con lo que le servirían. Ayer en la noche se había peleado con Jean, por lo que estaban en sosiego en la fila del comedor. Les llamaron la atención, pero no los llevaron a aislamiento. Eren tenía que admitirse que pelearse con Jean le había ayudado a relajar la tensión acumulada, aunque el maldito golpeaba duro y Eren no se sorprendería que tuviera alguna marca de conflicto. Aparte, también estaba cansado, no durmió bien, en la noche alguien estaba haciendo ' _eso'…_ todo fue tan incomodó y vergonzoso. Que le costó dormir.

El desayuno de hoy era pan tostado y yogurt, fue más que aceptable. Era poco, pero Eren ya estaba cansado del arroz, por lo que estaba agradecido. Estaba detrás de Thomas para ir a la mesa, cuando fue sorprendido por dos hombres, cada uno a un costado, caminando junto a él.

—Síguenos—uno ordenó.

—No—Eren respondió, caminando con tranquilidad sin dejarse intimidar.

—Oye, no querrás hacerlo por las malas—amenazó el otro.

Eren notó que Reiner, Bertolt y Jean que ya estaban en la mesa miraban hacía él, y que Connie y Thomas simplemente siguieron caminando, abandonándolo. Parecía que no iban a involucrarse, lo que molestó a Eren.

—Le debes a nuestro señor y si no vienes con nosotros…-

—No te tengo miedo—cortó Eren. Sin embargo, recordó lo que Levi le había dicho de los adeudos, y él ya quería terminar con eso —. ¿Dónde está?

—Síguenos—le dijeron.

A unas cuantas mesas se encontraba aquel 'Señor' y cuando Eren lo vio, sintió disgustó en su estómago de inmediato; Era el hombre de las duchas, Dimo Reeves, por lo que recordaba.

—Toma asiento— el hombre pidió.

—No, sólo di…-

—Dijo que tomarás asiento, hazlo—le interrumpió el otro hombre junto a él, exigiéndole.

Eren fue obligado a sentarse, y no queriendo atraer más atención simplemente obedeció de mala gana.

Dimo apoyó sus codos en la mesa, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, como si fueran a tratar algún negocio serio—. Dime, ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

—Dimo algo—respondió Eren, encogiéndose de hombros, sin interés. Odiaba a la gente abusiva y tener a alguien así frente a él, le enojaba.

—Más respeto—le ordenó un lacayo.

—Soy más que eso, soy alguien muy importante aquí.

—Sin rodeos, dime ¿cuánto te debo? —habló de inmediato Eren. Deseando irse rápidamente del incómodo lugar.

—Pero que insolente— escuchó el farfullo del otro, pero se detuvo cuando Dimo hizo un ademán con la mano.

Dimo sonrió —¿Te refieres a la servilleta que debías?

—Sí, a esa estúpida cosa. No entiendo porque hacen tanto escándalo por una.

—Oh, pero si eso yo lo pagué. Ahora me debes a mí.

Eren no veía la diferencia, y de todas formas tenía que pagar; Tenía dinero en el monedero electrónico que se le dio, pero no sabía cómo hacer una transacción para otro recluso, efectivo no traía, así que ¿Cómo debía pagar?. Dimo seguía murmurando cosas, pero Eren estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, buscando una forma de pagar hasta que llegó una idea a su cabeza. Miró su bandeja, y a pesar que la comida se veía buena, tenía que dejarla ir, con la esperanza de ya no tener que lidiar con este tipo de personas.

Empujó la bandeja hacía Dimo, el hombre lo miró perplejo, mientras que sus lacayos lo vieron como un insulto.

—Si lo dañan, pierde valor—Dimo advirtió de inmediato y dio un vistazo extrañado a la bandeja frente a él —¿Qué significa? —preguntó, observando al joven muchacho.

—La puedes vender y conseguir el doble. Estoy seguro que hay presos hambrientos y no dudarían en gastar por comida.

Dimo al escuchar la simple respuesta no pudo evitar reír, soltando fuertes risas y consiguiendo la atención del comedor.

Con la deuda pagada, Eren ya se sentía en la libertad de irse. Se puso de pie, pero uno de los hombres le detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Eren gruñó, apretando el puño para soltar un golpe, sin embargo, se contuvo cuando Dimo ordenó:

—Suéltalo

—Pero señor…

—Que no ves que ya me pagó—continuó Dimo.

El hombre aflojó su agarre de mala gana y Eren lo apartó con brusquedad.

—Esta vez te dejaré ir, sólo porque estoy de buen humor, pero nuestros asuntos no han terminado—Declaró Reeves.

—Ya te pagué— justificó Eren, y se alejó del lugar para volver a donde debería. Las cosas que Dimo hablaba, Eren decidió ya no escuchar. En la mesa, Connie estaba sorprendido al igual que Thomas y Bertolt, Reiner seguía con una media sonrisa y Jean trataba de suprimir su risa.

—Pero que idiota, Jaeger—Jean mencionó con una sonrisa burlona.

—No sé si fue valiente o estúpido— comentó Thomas.

—O suicida, es Dimo Reeves del que hablamos—habló Connie, incrédulo.

—¿Qué tiene de especial?, es solo un criminal más—dijo Eren, tomando asiento con el enojo evidente—. Por cierto, gracias por nada, tenía toda la situación bajo control— se cruzó de brazos y los apoyó en la mesa.

—Perder comidas e ir aislamiento, no gracias, Jaeger, no lo vales—dijo Jean.

—No es nada personal, Eren—dijo Bertolt, humilde.

Reiner decidió no explicar, pero a cambio ofreció su Yogurt. Eren lo rechazó, aún enfadado.

—No iba a dañarte—suspiró Reiner—. No le convendría.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —Eren pidió, con el ceño fruncido.

—El no daña la mercancía, al menos que tenga interés.

—¿Mercancía? —Eren cuestionó abiertamente, después de pensar la palabra lo comprendió—. Yo no soy un objeto—protestó.

—Aún no…—dijo Thomas, tan bajo que casi fue imperceptible.

—Tranquilo, Eren. De todos modos, Dimo no se atreve a hacer algo cuando el capitán está cerca.

—¿El capitán esta aquí? —preguntó Eren, mirando hacia donde estaban los guardias, pero no encontró a Levi.

—¿Le tiene miedo? —preguntó Connie en voz baja, al ver el interés.

—Lo jodió en público, es normal que le tenga miedo—fue la respuesta susurrada por parte de Jean.

Eren resopló y enterró su cara en los brazos.

 _Quiero salir de aquí._

 ** _Dos días después…_**

La rutina cambió por ser hora del baño, Eren ya extrañaba ducharse y recordaba fielmente que tenía que mantenerse limpio. Él, junto a los demás, fue de los primeros en entrar a las duchas.

El pensamiento de Eren era que las últimas regaderas tenían más privacidad y que los del frente estaban más expuestos así que deseando tener un poco de intimidad para poder bañarse tranquilamente, se dirigió para allá.

Fue tomado por el antebrazo —. ¿A dónde crees que vas? —cuestionó Reiner.

—No voy a bañarme aquí, todos van a verme y ya estoy cansado que me miren—respondió Eren.

—Pero Eren, los que van allá son los que tienen… 'asuntos'—explicó Bertolt, con cierta vergüenza.

—Sí, recuerdas que te dije que, en las duchas del piso inferior al no ser protegidas, puedes ser más propenso a sufrir 'accidentes'—recordó Thomas.

Eren con una expresión aburrida, habló: —Sí, sí, ya lo he oído.

Eren miró hacía las duchas traseras, donde ya estaban siendo invadidas, otros tenían un aspecto sospechoso como si fueran novios y también miró al tipo grande del primer día, el muy descarado a veces molestaba a Eren llamándole por apodos absurdos. Cuando notó la mirada, el hombre guiñó el ojo. Eren se estremeció—. Bien, pero si vuelvo a escuchar un apodo estúpido no me contendré.

—Bien—Reiner acordó, y lo liberó. Connie y Jean ya habían tomado cada quien un lugar y se bañaron. Reiner y los otros también, aunque Eren todavía no estaba acostumbrado a todo ello. Se desvistió al principió con cautela, después ya no le importó lo que los demás opinarán. Los divisores eran de ayuda, aunque siempre había algún mirón que pasaba más veces de la cuenta por el pasillo para mirar. Seguía siendo molesto que toda la atención estuviera en él, como si fuera una especie de fenómeno, aunque las miradas recibidas no eran las que les dabas a un ser extraño, más bien era como un cazador observando a su presa o incluso peor que eso.

Usualmente se les daba 15 minutos para bañarse, 30 si querías atender algún asunto o incluso más dependiendo. Pero para Eren sólo era necesario 5 minutos.

 **Una semana después…**

Eren se estaba adaptando, por las noches aún seguía siendo difícil conciliar el sueño. La prisión se basaba en una rutina y Eren ya reconocía los horarios a seguir, nunca se mantuvo solo. Reiner era muy protector, y descubrió que Reiner, aunque joven -Era mayor por 5 años-, era muy fuerte y capaz y también que ya tenía un historial en prisión, por lo que tenía cierto respeto. Jean era un idiota, Connie era una persona agradable al igual que Thomas y Bertolt, aunque este último era más silencioso. Aún desconocía los negocios que estos tenían, pero la compañía le hacía olvidar eso.

— **x—x—x—**


	5. Chapter 5

— **x—x—x—**

 **No existe la casualidad, y lo que se nos presenta como azar surge de las fuentes más profundas.**

Friedrich Schiller

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Tres semanas exactamente se cumplieron con el joven prisionero y los oficiales que apostaron sobre la vida del jovencito se encontraban preocupados; Aquella apuesta de un mes, terminaría en menos de dos semanas, y por el momento una gran cantidad ya tenía su dinero perdido. Los pocos que seguían en el juego tenían deseos que las cosas cambiaran pronto.

Levi tenía que admitirse que se encontraba sorprendido, no le tenía muchas esperanzas de vida al muchacho, pero ahí estaba; Siempre con un pequeño grupo de reclusos, jovial, sin ninguna marca visible que lo marcara como propiedad, con su cabeza en alto y pasos firmes. Aquella cosa era una rareza, comúnmente ya sería reclamado por alguien los primeros días, sin embargo, nada de eso pasaba. Ningún prisionero o guardia se hacía proclamador de ello.

Eso sí, el chico no se salvaba del acoso. A pesar que nuevos internos llegaron, nadie conseguía atraer atención como Eren; Ser de los más jóvenes de toda la prisión, era como un farol para los viejos lujuriosos y los hombres ávidos de distracción.

Levi de las veces que lograba ver al mocoso sin sus compañeros, se le veía con desagradable compañía, pues apenas estaba solo y los internos se acercaban a él como tiburones a la sangre. Cuando estaba con éstos, el muchacho siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, se encontraba a la defensiva y pareciera que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a los golpes. Los internos siempre se alejaban de él cuando veían que uno de los rubios que le acompañaba se acercaba o cuando Levi estaba demasiado cerca.

Levi se preguntaba en que momento los reclusos dejarían de bromear y mostrarían sus verdaderos colores.

Un día, deseó no habérselo preguntado. En una de sus rondas, pasaba por uno de los pasillos; El pasillo conectaba con la lavandería, la sala de entretenimiento y una habitación que contenía productos de limpieza. En ella no había verdaderos productos de limpieza, por temor a que fueran utilizados inapropiadamente, en todo caso, solo había trapeadores, escobas, trapos y agua con aromatizante.

Pasó de largo esa habitación de falsa higiene y prosiguió su camino. Hasta que algo le hizo detenerse.

—Déjame tranquilo—escuchó a alguien protestar dentro del cuarto.

—Pero si apenas vamos a empezar. Sé que te va a gustar, voy a tratarte bien—alguien con voz repugnante contestó.

Sé escuchó un golpeteó y de nuevo, esa voz desagradable dijo con molestia:

—Te gusta hacerlo rudo, bien, sé cómo hacerlo rudo.

El sonido de un enfrentamiento se escuchó en la pequeña habitación, aparte aquella voz fue lo más semejante a una amenaza. Levi se sentenció en intervenir, pero no esperó que la puerta se abriera salvajemente y un cuerpo impactará contra él. A pesar del sorpresivo ataque no cayó a diferencia del otro, quien sí lo hizo.

—Maldito, creías que… Capitán.

Levi observó a quien habló. Era un hombre alto y robusto, cabello alocado pero corto. Levi sabía quién era. La curiosidad por conocer a la víctima le hizo observar a la persona caída. Un chico joven, observándole con temor y su respiración agitada. También sabía quién era.

—Ca-capitán—habló el mocoso con un tono agrietado.

—Levántate—Levi ordenó. El chiquillo lo hizo, sin reprochar y sin mirarlo.

Buerger soltó una sonrisa nerviosa de la nada.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó Levi, con una teoría de lo sucedido y sabiendo que no le hablarían con la verdad.

—Estábamos haciendo la limpieza, pero yo ya me iba—Buerger respondió con nerviosismo.

—¿Es cierto eso?

Buerger tragó saliva y confesó: —Sólo quería hacer que se divirtiera un poco.

—El mocoso no parece divertido—Levi señaló lo obvio.

Eren evitó ambas miradas por el susto de hace unos segundos, con la angustia pesando en él—. No lo era para mí—susurró, y observó a Buerger con resentimiento.

El carácter abusivo de Buerger estaba perdido, en presencia de Levi era todo lo contrario. Nervioso, tímido e incluso angustioso. Su tono de piel había palidecido con tan solo verlo.

—Es un malentendido, por favor déjeme marchar— aclaró, con la esperanza de no recibir castigo.

Levi miró a Eren para ver sí el joven no tenía ningún daño. Al parecer no había ninguno, y el chico se apartó de la salida. Levi no sabía si había captado mal el mensaje, pero dejó paso para que Buerger saliera.

—Buerger, si vuelves a divertirte con él o con cualquier otro…

—No volverá a suceder—Buerger juró y se marchó a toda prisa hacía su módulo.

Levi se percató que el mocoso seguía al hombre alto con la mirada, de una manera acusatoria. Cuando la presencia del hombre se perdió a la vista, Eren fue el primero en hablar:

—Gracias, y siento haber chocado contra usted. Yo sólo estaba buscando algo para limpiar.

Levi ignoró sus palabras —. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy—Eren afirmó tímidamente, sin embargo, su lenguaje corporal decía lo contrario ya que se notaban leves estremecimientos.

—Bien—murmuró Levi, a punto de darle la espalda para irse y continuar con lo suyo. Pero el mocoso volvió a hablar:

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que no me molesten?

Levi volvió a mirarlo. El chico miraba al suelo firmemente, avergonzado.

—Tener una placa y un traje de oficial.

Eren rió por la inesperada respuesta, no era una risa fuerte o ruidosa. Fue pequeña, tranquila y nerviosa—Debí imaginarlo. Cuando salga de aquí probablemente sea lo primero que haga.

—¿Quieres ser policía?, suerte con eso.

—Gracias—. Fue la pequeña respuesta.

Levi no le dio oportunidad a más, le dio la espalda y se fue, pues su trabajo ya estaba hecho, sin embargo, sintió una mirada en él. Se encontró con los ojos del chico, quien le brindó una sonrisa tonta.

Levi alzó una ceja, después le fue indiferente y siguió con su trabajo.

Para finalizar el día, fue asignado a lavandería. Sólo tenía que vigilar que los encargados del lavad, no estuvieran sacando productos ilícitos o añadiéndolo en algún guardarropa. Cuál fue su sorpresa que los encargados serían los del 104 del módulo A; Aquel al que pertenecía Eren.

El mocoso castaño estaba en su estado más ruidoso discutiendo con Kirschtein, añadiendo las risas nerviosas de Wagner para callarlos, las burlas y los poco atentos cuidados de Springer hacía los uniformes provocaron que Levi les llamara la atención. Con un "Están siendo demasiados ruidosos", el grupito se silenció, aunque seguían escuchándose los murmullos y las risitas. Sin embargo, limpiaban con rapidez, sobre todo los dos discutidores que parecieron entrar en una competencia y estaban haciendo el trabajo lo mejor posible, lo cual fue un beneficio para Levi. El 104 era uno de los grupos que le disgustaban, pero era fácil trabajar; Todos eran unos mocosos, por ello eran más fáciles de intimidar.

A quince minutos de terminar, los susurros se hicieron más persistentes y con la suficiente atención Levi pudo escuchar lo que decían.

—Inténtalo, Jaeger, si quieres morir. Aunque dudo que lo hagas.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué tendría miedo de hacer una tonta pregunta?

—Shhh, nos va a oír.

—No es la pregunta, si no a quien se la vas a hacer.

No era difícil intuir que hablaban de él y cuando unas pequeñas miradas furtivas le fueron dadas, no existía duda.

—Capitán, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —el chico de ojos verdes pidió.

Levi estaba curioso, normalmente no le dirigían la palabra y le evitaban lo mejor que pudieran—. Adelante.

—¿La leche que ofrecen aquí es leche o pintura blanca?

La pregunta tomó por guardia baja a Levi, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, Observó a los chicos buscando alguna señal de que intentaran burlarse de él, si eso fuera el caso, los jóvenes reclusos jamás terminarían de limpiar y de eso se encargaría Levi personalmente. Pero los chicos estaban serios, como si se tratara de un tema importante; Limpiando con lentitud para escuchar la respuesta.

—La leche de aquí tiene un sinsabor terrible, y un aroma extraño— Eren añadió como si le hubieran preguntado. Su mirada sería y decidida no indicaban más que la curiosidad genuina.

—Es leche barata, pero no parece ser tan mala si siguen con vida—respondió.

Los internos suspiraron con alivió.

—Sabía que era leche—Springer murmuró de alivio.

—Gracias, capitán—Dijo Eren, con esa sonrisa idiota de las suyas.

A Levi comenzaba a desagradarle.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Al día siguiente. En el segundo receso para que los prisioneros tuvieran la oportunidad de vagar en las zonas de entretenimiento, a excepción de la cocina y el patio siendo estos exclusivos a las horas asignadas, volvió a ver al mocoso en la biblioteca.

La biblioteca era una sala tranquila; pocos internos la visitaban. Uno de los motivos por lo que a Levi le gustaba estar de guardia ahí.

Miró al mocoso entrar con cautela al lugar, los reclusos alzaron la mirada del libro al verlo llegar, pero después siguieron con su lectura. Observó como el chiquillo suspiró de alivio y se acercó a los primeros estantes buscando una lectura agradable. No se percató de la presencia de Levi, y Levi simplemente lo miró por unos segundos más hasta que el mocoso decidió adentrarse más a fondo y buscar. Levi ya no podía mirarlo por culpa de unos estantes que cubrían su visualización, añadiendo que el chico castaño se fue al fondo de la habitación. Decidió no prestarle atención y observar delante de él, cuidando que nadie estuviera haciendo algo indebido.

La tranquilidad cambió cuando se percató que Xavi; uno de los internos con un pasado cuestionable, respetable en la prisión y un peligro para los más débiles. Se levantó con tranquilidad, sosteniendo el libro que leía y caminó exactamente al lugar en el que fue el castaño. Hizo sospechar a Levi que nada saldría bien de ese encuentro.

Levi se dirigió al otro extremo, asegurándose que no existiera un lío en su presencia. Pero sólo se involucraría si era absolutamente necesario.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

La biblioteca no era un lugar al que Eren visitará, pero fue la excepción. Connie le comentó que los días de visitas se harían pronto, y él quería contarles a Armin y Mikasa como era la prisión desde adentro, así podría tener conversación con ellos y no tener que oír sus preocupaciones sobre él. Eren no tenía cosas agradables que contarles y para no preocuparlos, decidió explorar todos los lugares que pudiera para contarles sobre ello.

Eren no era un afán a la lectura, pero Armin sí, y así podría distraerlo con esos temas. Los libros que ahí yacían no era de ninguna atención, y la mayoría era repetitivo; Tratando de temas de superación, educación, religión, enciclopédicos… en fin. Ningún tema llamativo para alguien como Eren.

Observaba los libros con aburrimiento, hasta que una voz profunda se hizo presente.

—¿Nada interesante?

Eren de inmediato se irritó, pensando que era de aquellos abusadores. Le hizo frente y vaciló para responder. Guardó silencio al verlo realmente. El hombre frente a él pareciera estar a mediados de los veinte; Poseía el cabello recto de un rubio oscuro. Cenceño y espigado, con un porte autoritario sin ser un guardia. Unos ojos azules claros y de rasgos delicados. Tenía esa mirada altiva, expresión tranquila y una sonrisa satisfecha.

—N-no, no hay nada—respondió, tímido ante la presencia extraña. A diferencia de los otros, éste no tenía apariencia desagradable, pero poseía un algo que le provocaba inseguridad.

—Nunca te había visto antes, ¿Eres nuevo?, ¿A qué bloque perteneces? —preguntó el desconocido.

La suavidad con la que hablaba y apariencia, le hacía parecer una persona agradable. Eren respondió a ambas preguntas, inseguro si estaba haciendo lo correcto. El hombre le ofreció una media sonrisa y le confesó que era del bloque C. El hombre siguió haciendo preguntas y comentarios gentiles. El miedo y timidez de Eren desapareció y con su naturalidad para hablar, siguió charlando con el hombre.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Eren.

—¿Eren…?

—Jaeger. Eren Jaeger—respondió, sonriente—. ¿Y tú?

—Eren Jaeger—repitió el hombre por lo bajo, al escuchar la pregunta de Eren, contestó: —Xavi.

—Xavi ¿Qué? —preguntó Eren.

—Xavi Inocencio.

Eren no pudo evitar reír, ya que parecía algo irónico el apellido para un carcelario. Xavi pareció ofendido por la mueca que hizo, cuando Eren lo notó, intentó disculparse. Xavi recuperó su postura agradable y le dijo que no se preocupara, sólo que fuera silencioso porque estaban en una biblioteca. Eso le dio el incentivo a seguir riendo, aunque cubriendo su boca y tratando de no hacer ruidos. Xavi simplemente le miró, solemne y con esa sonrisa peculiar.

Xavi se dio la oportunidad de escrutar a Eren con la mirada de arriba- abajo, mientras éste seguía burlándose y distraído con los libros de la estantería que el mismo Xavi le había recomendado.

Xavi lo miraba fijamente, y Eren era tan ajeno al sentimiento. Xavi se dio cuenta que Eren no tenía ninguna magulladura en el cuello—. Eren, alcanza el libro de arriba—pidió.

—¿Eh?, ¿Cuál?

Xavi lo señaló; El libro estaba en el estante más alto. Xavi podría alcanzarlo con facilidad, pero necesitaba asegurarse que el chico estaba bien y en orden tal y como Reeves le dijo.

—Pero es el mismo que está ahí abajo.

—No, el de arriba es el volumen uno. Por favor, alcánzalo.

Eren lo miró con sospecha—Fácilmente puedes alcanzarlo tú, ¿acaso quieres burlarte de mí?

La manera en que lo dijo, y el aspecto infantil provocó una sonrisa más que peculiar en Xavi—. En absoluto, te creo suficientemente capaz. Aparte, eres el más cercano.

Con esa respuesta, fue suficiente para convencerle. Eren comenzó a estirarse intentando alcanzarlo. La acción suscitó que las mangas cayeran hacía atrás dejando entrever las muñecas.

 _Sin marcas_ , pensó Xavi, imaginando todas las posibilidades con el chico en su posesión. Era demasiado joven, casi un niño; Era bello, su piel oliva perfecta, sus ojos eran grandes y llamativos. Tenía un cierto parecido con su Kyklo, pero su Kyklo estaba demasiado maltratado, desgastado y había perdido su atractivo después de varias sesiones. Lo único que podía reprochar de éste nuevo chico era su actitud, pero Xavi sabía que con entrenamiento se le quitaría. Definitivamente, estaba convencido que invertir en él, le alegraría sus días.

Sin más se acercó a Eren, para ayudarle a alcanzar el libro.

—Que pequeño eres— mencionó Xavi.

Eren se estremeció porque la cercanía fue demasiado inusual y el tono utilizado le fue desconcertante. De inmediato se apartó. Eren decidió que lo mejor era alejarse, no sabía si el hombre buscaba aquellas atenciones como los otros o simplemente estaba siendo cauteloso, pero Eren no quería saber.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo, yo tengo que irme—Eren dijo, dio un paso hacia atrás y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Oye, no tan rápido, ven aquí—El hombre habló con calma.

Eren negó con la cabeza, de pronto Xavi no le parecía tan agradable. El rubio oscuro dio esa sonrisa satisfecha de las suyas—. Supongo que tienes prisa, en ese caso me voy. Y espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos, Eren.

Xavi se despidió educadamente y se marchó.

Sin querer tener otro acercamiento con alguien más, Eren decidió irse por el último pasillo. Pensaba con frustración que no podía estar solo; Jean hizo un comentario hace días que sin el cuidado de Reiner le "secuestrarían" a lo que Thomas añadió que podía buscarse protección, Eren negó y dijo que podía cuidarse. Pero por más que intentaba deambular sin compañía, siempre había alguien que lo abordaba y molestaba. Estaba más que enojado, no le gustaba vivir así, con miedo a todo y todos.

Después de haber tomado unas cuantas respiraciones, Eren se encontró con Levi no muy lejos; El hombrecillo seguía manteniendo esa actitud apática al entorno.

Eren había escuchado un montón de historias y leyendas de la prisión, y entre ellas se encontraban unas sobre Levi. Se decía que Levi fue un carcelario con cargos en su contra como para condenarlo a cadena perpetua, que estuvo 4 años en una de las prisiones más peligrosas. Y, sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí haciéndole de guardia, y no cualquiera, era incluso capitán. También se decía, que todo el respeto y miedo que se le tenía, Levi lo tenía bien merecido y con creces.

Para Eren era difícil creer las primeras historias, se limitaba a no creer en todo lo que le dijeran referente a chismorreos. Aunque Levi era tan misterioso a la vista y tan desinteresado en lo que ocurriera alrededor agregando que todos los prisioneros le temían verdaderamente. Aquellas cosas reforzaban las anécdotas dichas e incrementaba la intriga y respeto que Eren le tenía.

Dejó de pensar cuando Levi lo miró. Pasó un segundo, dos, tres hasta que Levi se acercó a él. Eren se paralizó con la inquietud en su interior.

—Creí haberte dicho sobre no fijar la mirada.

Eren sintió miedo por él, acaso lo golpearía en la biblioteca enfrente de todos por aquel error. Al parecer, aquellas historias si cumplían con su objetivo de asustar, añadiendo que él propio Eren había sido objeto de una paliza.

Su temor debió de ser demasiado evidente para animar a Levi a hablar: —¿Sigues temiéndome?

—No, no, no, no, sólo hace su trabajo—Las palabras de Eren salieron inquietamente.

Levi chasqueó los dientes y dijo con neutralidad: —Y te preguntas porqué te molestan.

—Yo…, Espera, ¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó lo último, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido.

—Sé más precavido con los que te rodeas.

Eren junto las cejas en la confusión, ¿Acaso los había visto? —. Lo dice por Xavi.

—En general, mocoso. Creí que eso también te lo había explicado.

—Puedo cuidarme solo—Eren agregó rápidamente.

—Sí, seguro—Levi se limitó a decir, con total indiferencia y poca credibilidad.

Las palabras ofendieron a Eren, tenían tan pocas esperanzas en él. Y con desgracia se daba cuenta de la razón, pero se limitó a ignorar aquellos encuentros mal habidos.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Levi sin intención de seguir hablando y Eren sin saber que decir, pero con la intención de hacerlo. Si las historias que se decían de Levi eran ciertas, entonces el hombrecillo sabía muchas cosas; En caso contrario, de igual formas conocía más que él por su conocimiento de capitán. En cualquier situación necesitaría de toda la ayuda que pudiera tomar, necesitaba conocimientos sí quería sobrevivir ahí. Y por alguna extraña razón, el capitán estaba siendo misericordioso, sí esa era una cualidad de él. Entonces, Eren la aceptaría.

—Capitán… ¿Las historias que dicen de usted son ciertas? —preguntó, sin querer quedarse con la duda. Sabiendo que este tipo de encuentros serian atípicos.

Levi frunció el ceño—. Haces muchas preguntas.

Eren agrandó sus ojos por el comentario que escuchaba muy usualmente y sonrió levemente—. Sí, me lo dicen mucho—admitió.

Levi lo pensó unos segundos y respondió: —Tienden a exagerar las cosas.

Eren estaba a punto de preguntar más, curioso con la idea de que era verdad o no. Pero Levi se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Sin despedirse, sin dar una muestra que tenía pensado abandonar la conversación. Simplemente se fue sin decir palabra. Aquella acción dejó perplejo a Eren. Sin tener motivos para estar ahí, Eren salió y fue en busca de los demás. No teniendo humor para andar a solas.

Conforme más pasaban los días, comenzaba a darse cuenta de algunos intercambios inusuales. Cuando preguntaba, era recibido con la misma cosa: "Aquellos que hacen muchas preguntas son considerados una rata. Ten cuidado, Eren", eso es lo que le advirtió Bertolt días antes cuando Reiner se fue a hablar con un grupo. ¿Acaso pensaban que Eren era un soplón?

No los entendía, pareciera que eran amigos, pero siempre le apartaban cuando hablaban de sus "negocios". Recordó que Levi le había dicho que no existían amigos, sin embargo, las actitudes que le daban le hacían creer lo contrario. Mientras no se hablará de los negocios o porqué estaban en prisión, todo estaba bien; Eran agradables, divertidos e incluso le daban consejos y advertencias. Lo más cercano a una amistad.

Faltaban tan sólo dos días para el día de visitas. Eren estaba ansioso, pero un poco decepcionado porque no tenía ninguna historia agradable que contar, ni mucho que decir que no angustiara a Armin y Mikasa. Sus días de exploración por la prisión tuvieron que verse socavadas por las insistencias de los presos y algunos guardias en molestarlo. Aún era una maravilla para los otros, por lo que era constantemente molestado cuando estaba solo. Reiner, Bertolt, Connie, Thomas y Jean le seguían ocultando cosas.

Eren se veía obligado a estar con sus compañeros de celda, y Reiner y Bertolt en cada momento. Su compañía le era grata, pero de vez en cuando sospechosa.

Era el momento de la hora de patio y Eren observó como Reiner le susurró al oído a Connie, mientras le pasaba algo sospechosamente. Bertolt estaba más atento alrededor que cualquier otra cosa. Thomas y Jean, no se encontraban. Poco después de aquel intercambio, Connie se marchó al otro extremo hacía una pandilla.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, sin poder evitarlo.

Reiner le miró serio y después posó su vista a Bertolt, como si hablaran sin utilizar palabras.

—Te lo explicaremos más tarde—respondió Reiner, finalmente.

Eren reprochó la respuesta. Sabía que no estaban haciendo buenas cosas si lo ocultaban tanto, pero estaban en la cárcel y no se encontraban ahí precisamente por ser unos santos. Eren no los juzgaría. Pero entre más le evitaban el tema le hacía enojar.

Eren se levantó del banquillo para irse.

—Bien, me voy. Estoy aburrido.

—Eren, no es buena idea—Bertolt comentó, pero su tono de voz al ser tan delgado, le pasó desapercibido.

Reiner también alegó, pero Eren tercamente no escuchó. Fue hacía el módulo, ignorando a Reiner y Bertolt. Entrando, el lugar estaba completamente solitario. Los convictos preferían aprovechar todo su tiempo en el exterior y los guardias centrarse en el lugar con mayor cantidad de reos.

Eren se aseguró que no hubiera nadie, al percatarse, con cierta paz se dirigió a su propia célula para leer ya que no había nada más por hacer.

Se recostó en la cama y tomó el libro que Armin le había dado; Era sobre las maravillas del mundo, pero para Eren conocer aquellos lugares le era muy lejano e incluso irreal en su posición.

 _Como los extraño,_ pensó. Tan acostumbrado estaba a la presencia de Armin y Mikasa, que la separación forzosa y prolongada le era difícil digerir. A veces, le gustaría pensar que estaba en un mal sueño; A pesar que intentaba adaptarse, los demás se lo hacían muy difícil, le era complicado en ciertas situaciones.

Colocó el libro sobre su cabeza, aburrido y hastiado de estar ahí. Todavía quedaba tiempo, por lo que, si se dormía, no sería problema. Después de todo, no había nadie. Sus noches seguían siendo complicadas; sonidos incómodos y quejumbrosos resonaban cada noche.

Se recordó con alivio que pronto vería a sus verdaderos amigos, por lo que los pensamientos malignos se fueron.

Entre la conciencia e inconciencia, escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Su cuerpo tan somnoliento como para incluso reaccionar.

—Sí está aquí, como nos dijeron.

La voz gutural le era desconocida, alarmando a Eren. Su cuerpo se sentía adormecido. Eren no sabía si seguir fingiendo dormir, o levantarse y luchar.

—Está dormido, deberíamos dejarlo—otra voz se unió.

El hombre hizo un sonido, como si lo estuviera pensando—. No gastamos tanto en vano.

Al escuchar la respuesta, Eren entendió que no tendría más remedio que luchar. Pese a ello, el otro hombre reaccionó más rápido ante cualquier cosa que Eren quisiera hacer. Lo tomó duramente por la muñeca derecha expuesta, lo estiró y bajó bruscamente de la cama.

El agarre agresivo, le impidió duramente caer hacía el suelo, pero le trajo gran dolor en el brazo que soportó el peso de su cuerpo entorpecido.

—Mierda— Eren gruñó. Se enfrentó con rabia a su atacante, que le sujetaba con dureza, alzándolo para estar a su altura. El desconocido era alto, corpulento y fuerte. Entre los cuarentas. Con una expresión severa en el rostro. Era calvo, con un bigote que crecía a los lados de su cabeza.

—No está mal—otra voz se unió.

—Es demasiado joven.

—Por mí no hay problema.

Eren observó con horror silencioso que otros tres estaban detrás del anciano corpulento. Todos parecidos en edad. Altos y delgados. Uno tenía su cabello largo de castaño oscuro, recogido hacía atrás. Otro lo llevaba alborotado de cabellera negra. Mientras que el último con cabello corto y ennegrecido.

Nunca los había visto en su estancia aquí, pero evidentemente no eran guardias por sus monos anaranjados.

—Luce muy entero—uno sospechó—. Sí que lo están cuidando bien.

—Que importa, dense prisa.

—Juli, hazlo rápido y no seas demasiado duro. Piensa en los demás.

El hombre que al parecer su nombre era Juli, rió—. No prometo nada—sonrió de tal manera que mostraba sus dientes amarillos. El terror puro atravesó a Eren, aquellas miradas revelaban sus negras intenciones.

Eren comenzó a retorcerse, soltar patadas y puñetazos con su único brazo libre. Jurando contra los hombres para que lo liberaran, no mostraba ni una pizca de miedo, más que pura furia en sus acciones. Esos actos sólo provocaron risas y burlas a sus enemigos.

—Pero mira que lenguaje, niños como tú no deberían decir tales palabras. Parece que tenemos que darte algo para distraer esa pequeña boca tuya—dijo el de cabello cortó, y se les acercó.

—Ya veo, eres de esos. Espera, März. Tengo que acomodarlo primero—. Con uno de sus brazos contuvo el puño de Eren y terminó reuniendo ambos brazos del chico para contenerlos con una sola mano. Ya no teniendo distracciones más que las fuertes patadas a las que era sometido, observó donde colocarlo— Joder, las camas son muy pequeñas—. Sin más remedio, empujó crudamente al más chico hacía la pared.

Eren se quejó cuando fue golpeado. Juli sin soltarlo, le regañó y se presionó demasiado fuerte hacía él. El olor de Juli era desagradable y estaba demasiado cerca como para que las piernas de Eren pudieran ser de utilidad. El verdadero pavor invadió a Eren, no podía hacer nada. El doble tamaño de Juli le cubría por completo a tal punto que sentía las inhalaciones y exhalaciones sobre su cabello. Por más que intentará luchar, le era en vano.

Toda valentía se perdió cuando la mano libre de Juli comenzó a recorrerlo sin vergüenza. Creó un miedo innombrable y con mayor fortaleza Eren comenzó a gritar y a maldecirle, con la esperanza de que con suerte alguien podría oírlo.

—Juli, haz que guarde silencio. Baden dijo que no hiciéramos tanto ruido.

—Será un verdadero placer—Juli declaró, con un montón de pensamientos sucios para realizar.

— **x—x—x—**


	6. Chapter 6

— **x—x—x—**

 **Las cosas que no se saben son las que convierten la vida en algo fascinante.**

Wislawa Szymborska.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Le habían amordazado con un trozo de sabana, pues lo que ellos tenían en mente no se pudo realizar. Eren no dejaba de tratar de morder y patalear, retorciéndose ferozmente y maldecir en cada oportunidad. Juli logró someterlo contra el suelo, porque la pared se le hacía incómoda y las camas demasiado pequeñas.

Fácilmente el hombre de gran tamaño hizo todo el trabajo, así que los otros tres no fueron requeridos y solo esperaban ansiosos su oportunidad.

Juli se tomó su tiempo dulce, pasando su mano libre por el torso de Eren; masajeándole el pecho, abdomen, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Era aterrador, y a pesar de que estuviera vestido y que las caricias eran suaves, todo se sentía desagradablemente íntimo para Eren.

—mmm… ¿Qué es esto? —Juli encontró la llave, metió sus manos dentro del traje anaranjado y la dejó entre ver —¿Una llave?

Eren se alarmó, temiendo que se la quitara. Juli la inspeccionó por un buen rato.

—Juli, deja de burlarte de él y date prisa. Nosotros también queremos seguir—uno de los hombres dijo, pero Eren no identificó quien, ya que seguía intentando desesperadamente salir de la situación y preocupado por su pertenencia.

—Denme un maldito segundo, hace tanto tiempo que no había tenido carne fresca—gruñó Juli. Dejó la llave a la vista, con el cordón en el cuello de Eren, por lo que Eren no se preocupó tanto por ella—. Te la dejaré sólo porque soy benevolente— el gigante sonrió y volvió a lo suyo. El hombre mayor estaba extasiado con el jovencito. Sabía que era mejor ir a la acción, pero las simples expresiones que realizaba el muchacho aun cuando no le había desprendido nada de ropa, eran demasiado exquisitas para apresurar las cosas.

Eren estaba perdiendo la esperanza con cada toque que le era dado. Al principio creyó que sería una paliza o una burla como todas las demás, pero en muchas ocasiones los hombres que se habían acercado a él dejaban en claro que no precisamente querían darle una paliza o bromeaban, por lo menos no como él imaginaba. Estos hombres querían algo más y era serio, y a pesar que se negó a creerlo, porque esas cosas no les suceden a los chicos, las acciones indicaban otra cosa. Dejando en claro las intenciones.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a picar a través de sus ojos, y aunque se esforzaba por no dejarlas salir, los hombres no se lo hacían fácil. Se burlaron al percatarse de su estado. Entre el miedo y la ofensa, Eren hizo lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir: Dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran, detuvo toda lucha y comenzó a sollozar como nunca.

El comportamiento hizo que Juli dejara sus acciones, curioso del porque la actitud salvaje del muchacho se había esfumado.

—Está llorando—Juli mencionó.

—Por supuesto que va a llorar, imbécil. No es el primero, siempre lo hacen, anda rápido que me toca—habló April, el de cabello alborotado. El trío sobrante se dedicaba a vigilar la puerta, esperando impacientemente que Juli se dignara a terminar con el chico.

Juli asintió, dispuesto a continuar con lo suyo. Ignoró al muchacho, simplemente ya no hizo tanto esfuerzo en sostenerlo. Cuando su mano iba bajando para llegar a los pantalones del niño, tuvo que detenerse al escuchar los murmullos entrecortados y distorsionados por la tela.

Juli suspiró y lo desató, percatándose que sus compañeros no se dieran cuenta. Tenía una gran debilidad por los jovencitos.

—Basta, seré bueno—pidió Eren, lloroso.

Juli le miró desconcertado— ¿Bueno?

Eren asintió.

Juli estaba extrañado y emocionado, sabía que era mejor cuando todo era consensual y cooperativo, pues podían dar distintos servicios y se evitaban toda la queja y lucha. Avisó a los otros. De pronto, los cuatro rodeaban al muchacho. Lucían entusiasmados y con intenciones de saber lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer el castaño.

—Así que serás bueno, eh. Cuéntanos, que tan bueno serás—April retó, mirando a los otros, pero enfocando mayormente su mirada en Eren.

Su mejor idea era fingir que les daría lo que ellos querían, por lo que Eren se tragó todos los insultos que tenía, todo su deseó de luchar. De eso dependía su supervivencia.

Les hizo creer que sería obediente, pero que no podía ofrecer nada si estaba atado. No sabía la forma en la que lo dijo, o el aspecto que ofreció, pero debió de ser lo más convincente posible para que los hombres aceptaran la oferta.

Las anchas manos liberaron sus muñecas y la aprensión que Juli hacía en él se quitó.

Los hombres le dieron un poco de distancia, observándose mutuamente, pareciera que hablaran con la mirada. Ideando que hacer con él.

Apenas vio la mínima posibilidad de salida, Eren atacó. Soltó patadas, puñetazos e incluso cabezazos. Y corrió, sin mirar atrás.

Los cuatro hombres fueron sorprendidos por las acciones del muchacho, ellos estaban seguros que lo tenían. Los golpes no les causaron daño, pero si fueron demasiados turbulentos para poder tomarlo. Sin embargo, tampoco hicieron mucho esfuerzo en capturarlo.

—Está bien, huye, niño. El pago que nos hiciste no es lo que esperábamos… pero se ve bien.

 _¿Pago?, ¿de qué están hablando?,_ pensó Eren, tan cerca de la puerta que se detuvo. Porque los pasos de los hombres se habían detenido, porque sabía que estaban alejados y estaba tan cerca de la seguridad. Se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y observó que Juli sostenía la llave, alzándola en el aire.

 _¿Cómo?, él dijo que…,_ Eren tocó su cuello, en el lugar donde aquella llave debería de estar… y no estaba. Esa llave era su llave, y se la habían arrebatado.

—¿Qué es eso, Juli?, Déjame verlo—Januar pidió, la agarró y comenzó a juguetear con ella, pasándola en ambas manos—Tal vez no paguen mucho por esta, pero parece ser de un gran valor sentimental.

La emoción en el rostro de Eren era tan evidente, por lo que los hombres sonrieron. Lo tenían, verdaderamente ya lo tenían.

—¡Devuélvemela! —exigió Eren.

—¿Así de fácil?, y exigiéndola de tal manera. Te equivocas, niño. Hagamos un intercambio—dijo April.

—Sí, un intercambio suena bien. Te la devolveremos, si a cambio tú nos hacer ciertos favores—sugirió März.

Eren apretó los puños con furia, no era justo.

—¡Suficiente, muchachos!, el recreo ha terminado—una voz les interrumpió.

Detrás de Eren se encontraba un hombre alto, ya mayor, con unos lentes redondos y un cabello negro con entradas. Portaba un traje de oficial, por lo que trajo cierta calma a Eren.

—Tranquilo, Balden, ya terminamos—comentó März.

—Es oficial Baden… no Balden, en ese caso, vuelvan a sus celdas—ordenó el anciano.

Eren quedó desconcertado, el oficial no les regañaba por estar ahí y les hablaba con cierta familiaridad. Ni siquiera había preguntado que hacían cuatro ancianos con un muchacho. Peor aún, ni siquiera pertenecían a ese módulo.

Los hombres salieron de nuevo a la sala de recreo, con una gran sonrisa como si hubieran ganado la lotería. Muy diferente a Eren, que sentía como su mundo se derrumbaba.

—Muy bien, niño, a tu celda… ¿No me oyes?, he dicho que a tu celda—Las últimas palabras habían perdido su familiaridad y le hablaban firme y autoritariamente.

Eren quería negarse, pero el rostro mal encarado le hacía ver que tendría desagradables consecuencias. Y él estaba tan cansado física y emocionalmente. Tendría que posponer esta lucha.

Eren obedeció de mala gana y entró a su celda. Sólo una cama estaba desordenada, y faltaba un trozo a una sábana. Tenía que admitirse que en esos momentos estuvo aterrado, pero ahora eso no parecía nada sin su llave; Aquella cosa era una reliquia y le significaba mucho.

Se escucharon los pasos y las habladurías de los presos regresando a sus lugares. Sin embargo, eso no era impedimento para las lágrimas que querían abordarlo de nuevo, algunas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon y Eren intentó apresuradamente en secarlas con el dorso de la mano. No podía permitirse llorar, llorar era una muestra muy grande de debilidad.

—Eren, estas aquí, que alivio. Reiner estaba preocupado—La voz de Connie se hizo presente.

Por lo que Eren se forzó por no llorar de nuevo y eliminó los rastros anteriores rápidamente —. Sí, estoy bien—acomodó su ropa, porque estaba algo desajustada y no quería levantar sospecha.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, sólo pensaba—se dio la vuelta, con el valor suficiente de ignorar sus problemas. Connie hizo una mueca no muy convencido.

—No te ves muy bien.

En la prisión los reclusos no tenían espejos, así que Eren no tenía la forma de ver que tan miserable se veía—. Estoy bien—aseguró.

—Entonces ven abajo; Thomas por fin esta libre y Jean anda juntando gente para jugar a las cartas.

Eren asintió y lo siguió. Sus esfuerzos por lucir bien, no estaban dando frutos, pues Thomas le había preguntado si estaba bien, y Jean sólo lo observó detenidamente. Tampoco los otros reclusos se tardaron en demostrar su fingida preocupación, al punto que querían "consolarlo".

—x—x—x—

El trabajo estaba siendo tranquilo.

Levi había visitado la mayoría de los pabellones; a Brossard en las salas de aislamiento, Schultz en el módulo C y Gin en el módulo D. Era a los únicos que les tenía verdadera confianza para las malas situaciones, pero ellos dijeron que todo estaba en orden. Los pabellones E, F y G, eran cuidados por Mike y su equipo así que no tenía tanto interés; Tomando en cuenta que en ellos sólo yacían los reclusos que esperaban su juicio, los que aún no eran culpables o inocentes, simples sospechosos a la espera de su destino. Únicamente faltaban los módulos A y B, pero estos estaban en sus horas libres y eran vigilados por los jóvenes guardias Galliard -un par de hermanos-, Marco Bott y Baden, el oficial superior.

Él no tenía nada más por hacer. Levi tenía tiempo para sí mismo al asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, no tuvo mejor idea que ir a molestar a cuatro ojos, después de todo, tenía que verificar que la mujer limpiara.

Encontrar a Hanji no fue difícil, ella se encontraba en su oficina, estudiando. Hanji decía que siempre hay algo nuevo por descubrir, así que siempre estaba ahí leyendo, experimentando, intentando aprender todas las especialidades médicas posibles.

Cuando Hanji miró a Levi, sabía porque éste estaba con ella, así que con pesar comenzó a sacar todos los productos de limpieza a su alcance.

No llevaron ni 30 minutos cuando ella estaba quejándose.

—Fue tu estúpida apuesta de mierda, cuatro ojos. Te falta por ahí—Levi señaló con la mirada la suciedad en el suelo a la cual Hanji fue a limpiarlo perezosamente.

—No creí que durara tanto o te lo tomaras en serio—Hanji suspiró, fregando el suelo.

Levi era estricto así que se aseguraba que todos los días Hanji tuviera su oficina impecable y para sumarla al castigo de la mujer, no dejaba que los intendentes que ayudaban a los oficiales con la limpieza le ayudaran.

Hanji siguió parloteando, pero Levi no prestaba atención. Bebía de su té, tratando de ignorar las pláticas de Hanji y regañarle por su carente habilidad de limpieza.

Unos golpeteos apresurados a la puerta, dieron a entender que podrían ser problemas. Pero se equivocó. No fue nada de lo que Levi hubiera temido, sólo era Moblit recordándole a Hanji sobre una papelería.

Hanji de inmediato soltó los productos de limpieza, sacudió sus manos y las secó con una pequeña toalla. No estaba entusiasmada con atender los informes, pero sí con la idea de dejar el cloro.

—Lo siento, Levi. Tengo trabajo que hacer—Hanji anunció con entusiasmo, saliendo de inmediato de la oficina.

Moblit sonrió nerviosamente y se despidió de Levi, prontamente, para ir detrás de Hanji.

Levi dio un último sorbo a su té y salió de la oficina. Ya había hecho la parte de su trabajo, Erwin no se encontraba y Hanji estaba ocupada. Días como estos le eran aburridos. Podría tomarse el día e ir a su departamento, pero era más de lo mismo; No había nada por hacer. Y su oficina estaba tan impecable que no encontraría entretenimiento en ella.

Se dirigió a los patios, ya que estos eran los únicos lugares que no vigiló por sí mismo. Observó que todo era normal o por lo menos le parecía: Algunos hombres jugando futbol, otros en las banquillas jugando cartas, los fumadores en una zona aislada, uno que otro ejercitándose, charlando. Todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, había la sensación de que algo faltaba. Pero no pudo percatarse de que, ya que pronto los reclusos comenzaron a entrar a sus respectivos recintos.

Levi permaneció ahí observado hasta el último prisionero. Los patios quedaron vacíos y solitarios. Los guardias que estaban vigilando comenzaron a inspeccionar la zona y al no ver nada entraron para seguir con su trabajo.

Sin más él también entró.

El recinto B era ruidoso, pero no existían problemas. El módulo A era más relajado; El grupo más escandaloso era los que jugaban cartas, que atraían la atención de medio recinto. No debió sorprenderse de ver al mocoso en el medio. Se le veía más fastidiado, cansado e incluso triste. Ningún criminal le molestaba físicamente, más que las burlas cotidianas. Pero esta vez, el mocoso no actúo como de costumbre: Su griterío constante, palabrerías de lo que era correcto o no, sus amenazas de querer levantarse y dar pelea. Simplemente escuchó, de vez en cuando palabras que se callarán, y cuando no aguantó más simplemente se levantó y se fue a su celda.

El comportamiento era sospechoso, y despertaba en Levi la curiosidad. El mocoso era el único en la prisión que no andaba con miramientos extraños ni temía decir lo que pensaba. Levi comenzaba a pensar que probablemente la presión y corrupción comenzaban a ser un peso demasiado grande para el mocoso.

 ** _—_** ** _x—x—x—_**

La hora de la comida era el único momento donde los prisioneros se mostraban obedientes y en orden para recibir sus bandejas.

La comida era un asco, así que a Eren ya no le interesaba mucho lo que le sirvieran. Recibió su bandeja y fue a su lugar usual.

Connie había intentado animar a Eren, contando chistes o comentando los aspectos risibles de los demás reclusos, pero no funcionó. Thomas intentando charlar de cualquier otra cosa para distraerle, pero tampoco funcionó. Y Jean le había insultado, pero tampoco consiguió nada. Estaban serios mientras esperaban a Reiner y Bertolt.

—Eren, ¿Estás bien? —Reiner preguntó apenas se sentó en la mesa. Vaciló para dar alguna explicación, pero Eren le cortó:

—Estoy bien, ¿por qué todos insisten en preguntarme? —respondió, malhumorado, tomado una cucharada de sopa.

—Para estar bien, tienes un mal carácter—Bertolt comentó.

Eren no dijo nada, pero Reiner seguía observándole en silencio. Al ver que Eren no tenía intenciones de hablar, comenzaron a charlar de todo. Como lo harían comúnmente, pero esta vez sin la participación de Eren.

Eren estaba más interesado en observar el entorno. En encontrar a aquellos hombres, y lo hizo. A cuatro mesas alejado de ellos, observándolo también. März palmeó su bolsillo. Dando a entender que ahí tenía la llave. Comenzaron a hacerle señas, invitándolo a ir con ellos.

Eren evitó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en la comida. No podía ir con ellos, no cuando entendía que tipo de favores querían, él simplemente no quería hacer eso. Por dios, era un chico, ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?

Sus pensamientos no pudieron ser muy profundos, pronto dos voces interrumpieron por todo el lugar.

—Dame tu comida.

—Pero...

—No hay peros, o acaso estas retándome, yo pienso que no quieres eso, ¿verdad? No volveré a repetirlo, dame tu comida.

Todo el comedor guardó silencio, centrándose entre los dos reclusos.

—Lo están haciendo de nuevo—Thomas murmuró con lástima.

A dos mesas de ellos, estaban Bigmouth, un prisionero líder de una pandilla. "Bigmouth" no era su nombre real; los que pertenecían a pandillas tenían tendencia a llamarse por apodos y eran los más peligrosos. Meterse con uno era hacerlo con todos.

Bigmouth acosaba a un recién llegado, Eren no sabía su nombre, llevaba un par de días, pero era notorio verlo sufrir acoso constante. El hombre era medianamente joven y tímido. Cedía a todo con tal de evitar los conflictos.

—No, no, toma—De inmediato entregó su bandeja. Bigmouth sonrió, le palmeó la cabeza y se fue. Dejando al chico sin alimento.

Los otros observaron por un segundo más y después volvieron a lo suyo.

—Pobre, no sabe lo que hizo—Connie susurró.

—Hay alguien más idiota que tú, Jaeger— murmuró Jean, dando un trago a su vaso de agua. Fingiendo que no veía la escena.

Eren estaba enojado, no por el comentario de Jean, sino del poco valor que tuvo aquel chico contra los otros. Mientras Bigmouth se pavoneaba con su pandilla, el muchacho regresó a la barra de comida a comprar otra bandeja. La comida no era tan cara, pero el dinero del monedero electrónico era poco para darse el lujo de comprar más bandejas de las necesarias en una semana.

—¿Por qué no luchó?, ¿Por qué hace eso? —Eren preguntó.

—Tiene miedo. Si luchaba iba a ser humillado públicamente y todo podía ser peor. Pero quedarse ahí, sólo lo convirtió en la victima cotidiana a la que recurrirán para todo—Reiner dijo, después decidió olvidarse del tema y contar lo que vio el otro día en la sala de entretenimiento.

Comenzaron a charlar, y el comedor volvió a la normalidad. Pero no para Eren ni Thomas, quien se volvió callado y pocas veces dirigió palabras.

Terminando la hora de comida, fueron a sus deberes.

Levi era el encargado ese día. Cada que tocaba él, era mejor. Eren tenía una extraña confianza hacía él, así que cada que era su turno, Eren le hacía preguntas, porque Levi no parecía tener problemas en responderlas. Se había acostumbrado a sus respuestas mordaces, comentarios ásperos y humor oscuro e insultante.

Jean, Connie y Thomas le habían perdido algo de miedo, por lo que tenían valor de hacerle una que otra pregunta, aunque no era muy común; Existían ciertos aspectos que a Jean no le gustaban de Levi, Connie muchas veces no le entendía porque Levi era demasiado contundente y Thomas veía a Levi como una persona inquietante. Eren no tenía problemas en nada de eso, a pesar de los múltiples comentarios desdeñosos hacía su persona.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Eren no tenía ninguna pregunta que hacer o ánimos para iniciar alguna conversación como haría normalmente. Por esa razón, los otros tampoco por lo menos a Levi, porque entre ellos comenzaron a conversar vagamente, hasta que no tuvieron conversación y limpiaron en silencio.

—¿Alguien murió? —Levi preguntó.

Era extraño que el primero que iniciara conversación fuera Levi, pero Eren no tenía intenciones de platicar y los otros no se sentían tan cómodos con él.

— No, capitán, nadie lo hizo—Respondió Eren, secamente.

Levi chistó los dientes y ya no dijo nada. Lo único que podía escucharse de él eran los regaños hacia Connie por su mala limpieza.

…

Las horas parecían irse extremadamente lentas.

Bigmouth volvió a molestar al nuevo, y el nuevo volvió a darle todo lo que pedía.

Eren estaba tan disgustado y pudo haber intervenido sino fuera por la preocupación que sentía por su llave. Eso era lo único que tenía, lo único que era verdaderamente cálido y familiar. Tal perdida era inmensa.

Terminando la cena, hubo conteo de reclusos y después fueron a dormir.

El sueño no vino tan rápido para algunos, y las celdas se llenaron de los sonidos desagradablemente familiares.

A la mañana siguiente, el humor de Eren no mejoró ni un poco. Sentía como si una gran parte de él faltaba. Tenía que recuperar su llave.

—Haz estado muy silencioso—Reiner comentó.

—No es nada—Eren tranquilizó.

Ya era la hora del recreo, Eren podría volver a su celda y los hombres irían ahí por sus "favores". Pero Eren no quería ir, él no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía ni idea sobre qué hacer.

—¿Seguro?, desde ayer actúas diferente.

Eren podía contarle a Reiner. Sólo eran ellos dos; Bertolt estaba negociando no muy lejos, Connie en su mensajería habitual, Thomas y Jean un misterio como de costumbre. Pero si Eren le contaba, eso quería decir que dependía de alguien más para resolver sus problemas. Sin Mikasa, Eren creyó poder realizar las cosas por sí mismo, pero se volvió a estancar y lo más parecido a su hermana era Reiner.

Sin previo aviso, Bigmouth y su pandilla siguieron al nuevo y lo que parecía un acto de molestia por su parte. Se volvieron acciones más agresivas, pues le empezaron a dar palizas enfrente de todos. Exhibiéndose.

Como si Reiner anticipara las acciones de Eren lo sujetó del brazo.

—No lo hagas—le dijo.

Cinco hombres contra uno, era tan injusto. Y todos veían, algunos con diversión, otros con lástima. Pero nadie hacía nada. Incluso los guardias. Y una gran ola de decepción invadió a Eren al ver a Levi ahí. Él tampoco hacía nada, sólo miraba un reloj y el alborotó frente a él.

—Maldita sea…—Eren gruñó, intentó levantarse e ignorar el agarre de Reiner. Tenía que ir a ayudar a ese chico, que estaba ahí hecho un ovillo y recibiendo los golpes. Pero el agarre de Reiner era firme, al punto que se volvió casi doloroso.

—Aún no entiendes las reglas de aquí, Eren. Deja las cosas como están. Es el nuevo y tiene que aprender su lugar—Reiner lo dijo sin remordimiento, como si la cosa fuera de lo más natural.

Ahora Eren no estaba decepcionado de una persona, esta vez eran dos.

—Yo también fui el nuevo una vez, y no me trataron de esa manera. Esto no está bien, vivir de esta manera no es natural. Pero, ¿qué podemos esperar?, ¿Qué podemos hacer cuando las personas que tienen poder no luchan? —. Se supone que los guardias que estaban ahí tenían que velar por sus derechos, estas personas probablemente no lo merecían. Eran estafadores, ladrones, criminales. Pero tal vez había gente buena, personas que sólo cometieron errores o estaban encerrados injustamente. Tenían familia, una vida fuera de esto.

Las miradas se volvieron a él, quizás estaba hablando un poco fuerte.

La pelea terminó tan rápido como inició. Bigmouth y su pandilla se marcharon como si nada dejando al chico en el suelo. El muchacho se levantó y comenzó a llorar.

Eren no podía seguir soportándolo. El agarre de Reiner se había aligerado, ya no había más que cuidar, pero no esperó que Eren se alejara y fuera directamente con aquel desgraciado "novato".

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer? —Eren cuestionó, su ceño fruncido indicando su enojo. Y sus manos a cada lado de su costado en un puño tenso.

El recluso lo miró —…¿Qué más podía hacer? —murmuró entrecortadamente, y con un tono ronco y adolorido.

—Llorar no es una opción. Llorar es lo único que el débil puede hacer. Tienes que levantarte y luchar, porque si te quedas ahí dejando que ellos hagan lo que quieran contigo lo harán siempre y eso no es vida.

—Les dije que pararan, que no quería pertenecer a su pandilla.

—Esas son palabras y las palabras no luchan.

—Eren, es suficiente—Thomas llegó, tomando a Eren por los hombros.

El cerebro de Eren no procesó que hacía Thomas ahí, o que realizaba en primer lugar para desaparecer tanto. Pese a todos esos cuestionamientos, centró su atención al nuevo.

—No puedes ganar si no luchas.

El chico quedó reflexivo un momento y murmuró un suave —…G-gracias.

Eren dio una media sonrisa de mala gana, un leve asentimiento de cabeza y se alejó por la insistencia de Thomas. Entonces, notó cual era la urgencia de Reiner por no dejar que se entrometiera y la persistencia de Thomas en sacarlo de la situación. Toda la atención estaba centrada en él. No había ni un recluso o guardia que no lo mirara, los más alejados cuestionándose cual fue toda la palabrería que dijo, los más cercanos extrañados por tal discurso en un lugar como este. Podría haberse ganado amigos o enemigos, atraer la atención indeseada o la camaradería inesperada. Pero eso a Eren no le importaba, inconscientemente se había impulsado a sí mismo a no dejarse llevar por los brabucones que lo extorsionaban.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

El mocoso era valiente o estaba loco. Era tan extraño. Apenas ayer lo vio completamente desanimado, y hoy su comportamiento no tenía nada que ver con el pasado, estaba de nuevo con aquella determinación. Ya era la segunda vez que veía ese peculiar comportamiento.

Chicos como esos, que quisieran meterse a una pelea para ayudar a otro, o que fuera con la victima a regañarle y alentarle no se veía todos los días. Pero entonces, Levi se recordó que chicos como eso no existían porque vivían poco estando ahí, o por el simple hecho que no pertenecían a un lugar como ese.

Levi creyó que los consejos que le había dado le harían pasar desapercibido, para alguien como el mocoso, eso parecía imposible, pero por lo menos Levi lo intentó. Sin embargo, parece que le dio todos los consejos de lo que debía hacer, el mocoso no le había escuchado nada: No parecía tener miedo de mirar a los reclusos a los ojos, hablaba tan fuerte como para atraer la atención sin intentarlo y si algo le parecía mal no tenía ningún defecto en decirlo.

En pocas palabras, el mocoso era un idiota. Un idiota extraño.

—Levi, estás pensativo—Erwin habló.

Estaban en la oficina de Erwin. Levi no hacía nada, simplemente se encontraba sentado en la cómoda silla. Erwin, en cambio, llenaba unos informes del funcionamiento de la prisión, Levi le ayudaba en lo que podía.

—Sucedió algo en el patio—comentó Levi.

—Ah, lo escuché. Lo del joven recluso, me enteré de ello. Es aquel chico del que cuidabas no es así…Jaeger, si no mal recuerdo.

 _Eren_ , añadió Levi mentalmente. —No, no lo hacía. Ni lo haré. No soy una niñera, y el estúpido mocoso nunca escuchaba.

Erwin sonrió y cambió de hoja para seguir trabando—. Bien, no lo cuidabas. Hablando de él, tenías razón: Xavi lo estaba pidiendo.

—No me sorprende—. No había sorpresas, cuando Xavi quería algo, lo obtenía.

—Rechacé las peticiones y casualmente recibí llamadas de los altos mandos diciendo que tengo mala organización y cosas semejantes.

—Tampoco me sorprende.

La familia de Inocencio era importante, El padre del recluso Inocencio era un pilar en la política, y añadiendo que Erwin no era muy bien aceptado en los altos mandos porque sus ideales no coincidían con los de ellos. Siempre buscaban alguna forma de fastidiar a Erwin. El sistema era corrupto, Erwin no lo era.

La prisión en la que Erwin lideraba era caótica, como todas. Por más que Erwin intentaba mejorarla, siempre había algún impedimento. Pero por lo menos, las cifras de muertes y suicidios disminuyeron.

Levi le había dicho que dejara su sueño estúpido e infantil de crear un mundo mejor. Era lo que era, la vida no era justa, intentar cambiar el ritmo traía consecuencias. Sin embargo, parecía como si Erwin tuviera otras motivaciones, Levi no sabía, cuando creía que lo conocía, en verdad no lo hacía. Erwin también era una persona extraña.

—¿Cómo estuvo ayer? —Erwin preguntó, mientras escribía.

—Lo de siempre. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—La reunión fue aburrida, después Nilo me invitó a su casa. Marie y él esperan a su tercer hijo.

Levi dejó que Erwin hablara. Ya había escuchado platicas de Marie, las escuchó cuando vivía en prisión, las escuchaba ahora. Nunca entendió porque Erwin nunca hizo nada si le gustaba tanto, pero era cuestiones de Smith, y después de todo, ya no importaba. Aquella mujer estaba con otro y tenía familia propia.

Levi siguió escuchando a Erwin, sobre cualquier cosa que el rubio quisiera contar. Levi no hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía no era el mejor conversador, pero Erwin no lo juzgaba y le daba sentido a sus palabras.

Cuando Levi se percató que le estaba robando demasiado tiempo a Erwin, salió a realizar su monótono trabajo: Vigilar todo el lugar, asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Detener las peleas que sobrepasaban los 5 minutos. De vez en cuando se detuvo a tomar un vaso de té, agua, buscar comida decente y darse una ducha. Terminando continuó con lo suyo.

Ser un guardia era aburrido, era mejor que ser un recluso, pero eso no le quitaba lo aburrido. Estar dentro de la prisión evocaba cierta adrenalina, podías conseguir problemas muy fácilmente, tenías que estar siempre alerta. Era un ambiente salvaje, pero Levi se había criado con todo eso, por lo que le era tan sencillo como respirar. Lo único que era verdaderamente detestable era la falta de higiene y los métodos de pago. Pero nada era gratis en la vida, por lo que estaba bien.

En cambio, ser parte de la prisión. Podías estar en cierta paz, los guardias no se metían con otros guardias, preferían descargarse con los reclusos. La comida era buena y podías tener productos de limpieza reales, de calidad. Los lugares siempre estaban impecables.

La lista podía seguir para ambos lugares.

Pero las diferencias más grandes era que en uno podías ser un rey sin corona; castigar a alguien que te mirara mal, te alzara la voz más de lo debido. Podías castigarlo físicamente, sin remordimiento, con una extremidad, con la vida… con lo primero que se te viera en gana. Porque la vida era injusta, arrebatarle la vida a alguien sólo eran más años de condena.

Como guardia era diferente, tienes que medirte o pagarle a alguien para que hiciera el trabajo sucio para ti. Siempre tienes que obedecer órdenes de alguien más. Y la más importante, salir, ir y venir cuanto quisieras. Tienes libertad, algo que se anhelaba tanto tras las rejas y que se desperdiciaba tanto fuera de ella.

 _Debería dejar de hacer eso,_ pensó amargamente. Últimamente su mente comenzaba a divagar mucho. Su nueva vida estaba tan basada en la monotonía. Sus días eran casi iguales y repetitivos, que le impedía disfrutar de nada.

Sin ver el sentido en torturarse con tales pensamientos. Volvió a pasar por cada recinto y después, sin pensarlo mucho pasó al comedor donde tanto prisioneros del A como el B cenaban.

No fue sorprendente ver al prisionero, a quien le habían dado una paliza por la tarde, cenando tímidamente en la mesa donde el mocoso y su grupo estaban. Tampoco lo fue ver las discusiones de Kirschtein -si es así como recordaba su nombre- y el mocoso. Aunque en esta ocasión entraron en una pelea frente a todos. A pesar que estaban en lados opuestos de la mesa, se levantaron y comenzaron a forcejear y soltar golpes. Levi desconocía que es lo que los incitó a pelear, pero la escena era muy tonta. Parecían dos niños peleando.

Uno de los rubios sentado con ellos, se entrometió en medio para separarlos. Los otros reclusos que dejaron lo que hacían con tal de ver, comenzaron a reír. El comedor se llenó de risas tanto de presos como de los guardias que estaban en el lugar.

A diferencia de otras peleas, esta no tenía la verdadera malicia de hacer daño. Era una pelea tonta de mocosos tontos. Finalmente, ambos se tranquilizaron. Kirschtein tomó su asiento y desvió su mirada mientras parecía verdaderamente avergonzado, fingiendo no aparentarlo. Y el mocoso, como era de esperar se sentó y no tuvo ningún reparó en lucir enojado y tomar bocados con una gran molestia. Ambos estaban desaliñados, pero actuando como si no sucediera nada. El rubio también se sentó y sólo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Las risas siguieron escuchándose por un rato, hasta que se volvieron silenciosas y siguieron normalmente.

Levi no rió en ningún momento, en realidad, la escena le había parecido excéntrica. Rara. Tan ajena. Otra extrañeza más que se añadía a los sucesos inusuales que sucedían desde la llegada del mocoso.

 **—** **x—x—x—**


	7. Chapter 7

**—** **x—x—x—**

 **La depresión es una prisión en la que eres tanto el prisionero como el cruel carcelero.**

Dorthy Rowe

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Fue difícil verlos ahí del otro lado del panel de plástico. Mikasa prácticamente se había lanzado al verlo y Armin elaborado un montón de preguntas, que fue complicado seguirlo. Un guardia tuvo que intervenir y darles una suave llamada de atención para evitar que Mikasa atravesara la barrera.

Eren tuvo un lío con sus emociones al tener a sus dos mejores amigos frente a él; Deseaba abrazarlos, y si estuviera en mejores condiciones incluso él reprendería a Mikasa por su exagerado cuidado, sin embargo, le gustaba la atención recibida y quería estar cerca de ellos más que nada, sin tener esa cosa de impedimento para tocarlos.

Mikasa lucía mal, se veía desesperada y angustiada, hacía tantas preguntas como una madre preocupada, y aquellos ojos usualmente carentes de emoción se volvieron tan parecidos como a los de la niña de 9 años que Eren conoció años atrás. Armin daba el aspecto como si llevara años estudiando para un examen imposible, sus mirada triste y cansada, su expresión preocupada. Si ellos se veían de esa manera, Eren no quería imaginar como lucía él mismo. Agradecía no tener un espejo para verse, aunque podía sentir el picor en sus ojos.

"¿Estás bien?", "¿Ten han hecho daño?", "¿Qué es ese moretón de ahí?" "¿Por qué no has llamado?" ... eran algunas de las muchas preguntas que ambos preguntaban a través del telefonillo. Oír sus voces empalmadas, complicándole a quien responderle, le remolinó sus sentimientos, y no por las preguntas, simplemente porque oírlos le era tan emotivo.

Las paredes que le separaban de los otros reclusos le daban un pequeño aire de intimidad, intimidad que por mucho que quisiera usar para poder expresarse, no podía. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte por Armin y Mikasa.

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse y con una seguridad fingida, agarró con firmeza el teléfono.

—No me he metido en problemas—se excusó de inmediato. Pero las sonrisas ni alivio se veían en los rostros de Armin y Mikasa. Tuvo que utilizar el plan b: les distrajo contándoles sobre la desagradable comida, sobre que las noches eran tan oscuras y aburridas que se veía obligado a dormir -omitió el tema de los griteríos y gemidos nocturnos-, que no había mucho que hacer. También habló de como eran sus compañeros de celda; lo que explicó ciertos moretones en su rostro. Sólo les contó eso, no más ni menos, eso era lo suficiente que necesitaban saber.

Eso fue lo único que podía decirles si quería protegerlos.

Armin y Mikasa no estuvieron muy convencidos, trataron de leer entre líneas para averiguar si existía algo más, pero no tuvieron suerte. Sea lo que sea que Eren ocultaba lo estaba haciendo bien y eso les preocupaba.

Antes de que alguno de ellos continuara interrogándolo, Eren hizo una mueca de fastidio y dijo: —Basta de hablar de mí, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Sin querer hacerlo sentir incómodo y con mucha fuerza de voluntad por parte de Mikasa para no ir y darle un merecido a todo aquel que tocó un pelo a Eren. Cambiaron de conversación.

Ambos chicos se dieron una sutil mirada, como si trataran de averiguar por dónde comenzar. Armin fue el primero en hablar, aunque nerviosamente, porque no sabía muy bien como empezar después de poco más de un mes de la ausencia de Eren: Platicó de los días de estudio, el nuevo trabajo que Mikasa y él tenían de meseros en el restaurante del Sr. Shadis, el concurso académico en el que Armin participó y la competencia deportiva en la que Mikasa asistió.

Eren estaba muy feliz por ellos, verdaderamente feliz escucharlos. Pero a la vez, sentía un gran sentimiento de pesar por ver todo lo que se estaba perdiendo. Trató de no difuminar la alegría, por lo que siguió con toda la mejor actitud que pudiera ofrecerles.

La visita duró 45 minutos de bromas, charlas sin sentido, risas tranquilas y silencios vergonzosos. Un oficial se acercó a Armin y Mikasa, y les dijo que su tiempo había terminado.

La miseria volvió a todos ellos.

Mikasa se aferró más a la bufanda, cubriéndose parte de su rostro con ella. Armin agarró tan fuerte el teléfono que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. No querían dejarlo ir, y Eren tampoco.

—Volverán el próximo mes, ¿verdad? —la voz de Eren se volvió suave, demasiado tranquila.

—Por supuesto—Armin habló de inmediato, horrorizado al pensar que Eren creyera que no volverían.

—… Estaré bien—Eren aseguró, para evitarse todo el drama que conllevaban las despedidas. Ninguno quería decirse adiós, por lo que todo se convirtió en un: "Nos veremos pronto".

Mikasa fue reacia en dejarlo, pero no había nada que hacer.

Con cada paso que Armin y Mikasa daban hacía la salida, más difícil era para Eren contenerse. Finalmente, ellos salieron no sin dar una última mirada atrás; cuando se fueron, se llevaron una parte de Eren también.

Sin sus amigos, sin su llave, ya no tenía nada. El pensamiento hizo calentar sus ojos, quería llorar. No estaba nada bien, el lugar era horrible, no podía dormir bien, la comida era mala, siempre le molestaban y detestaba toda la injusticia que veía.

Sus lágrimas se hicieron más difíciles, cuando alguna de ellas escapaba, las secaba rápidamente con el dorso de su mano. Esperaba impacientemente la llegada del guardia.

El uniformado no llegó, en cambio, escuchó un golpetear en el panel. Al levantar sus ojos, lo vio: Hannes.

Eren sonrió, se olvidó de sus problemas un rato y trató de no preocupar a Hannes en todo lo que duró la visita. A diferencia de Armin y Mikasa, sólo tuvo 5 minutos con el hombre mayor.

5 minutos que le fueron suficiente para recordarse que no quería ser nada, y que todavía tenía por lo que luchar.

…

Eren se sintió desecho cuando terminó su ansiada visita, quería simplemente esconderse y llorar. Pero no lo haría, no con tantos ojos mirándolo y que esperaban cualquier momento de debilidad para abalanzársele. Sin fuerzas para luchar contra las burlas o los intentos de toqueteos "juguetones" e inofensivos como ellos decían, Eren fue a la cama sin mencionar palabra, tomó un libro se cubrió con la sabana y dio la espalda sin interesarse por el que dirán.

Jean quien era el único que no fue a la visita, se quedó en silencio leyendo un comic. Eventualmente Connie y Thomas llegaron. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada y si lo hicieron Eren no escuchó, lo único que sonó lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar su atención fue la cerradura de las puertas. Les encerraron en la celda por el resto del día.

No hubo salida al comedor, al patio, a las labores o a las salas de entretenimiento. Para Eren el cambio de rutina fue drástico, pero después se enteró que el encierro duraba todo el día de visita. Fue un pequeño consuelo, Eren estaba cansado, tan cansado de todo. A tal punto que se quedó dormido sin notarlo, perdiéndose la cena y sin tener alguna de sus pesadillas recientes.

 ** _—_** ** _x—x—x—_**

Los días pasaban tortuosamente lentos, la ausencia de su llave comenzaba a hundirlo en la desesperación. No es que no intentará ir por ella, al contrario; Simplemente la suerte no estaba de su lado… y no tenía un plan si se le daba la oportunidad. Si Armin estuviera con él, probablemente el chico ya hubiera hecho un plan maestro jugando con el 99% a su favor, o si estuviera Mikasa podrían solucionar todo con una pelea. Lamentablemente, no tenía ni la habilidad estratégica de su amigo, ni la habilidad física de su hermana adoptiva.

Aparte, cuando tenía la impulsividad de tomar lo que era suyo por derecho, Reiner lo detenía. El rubio tendía a vigilarlo y detenerlo de sus arrebatos en todo momento. En parte estaba bien, nadie se atrevía a molestarlo ni siquiera en bromear sobre él en la presencia de Reiner, pero por el otro le parecía sofocante. Si se quejaba al respecto, Reiner simplemente se reía y le despeinaba el pelo juguetonamente. Eso le desesperaba aún más, pero admiraba suficiente a Reiner como para enfadarse realmente con él.

Era frustrante ver como pasaban aquellos desagradables tipos con una gran sonrisa del gato de Cheshire, pavoneándose frente a él con uno de ellos girando la llave entre sus manos muy sutilmente y esperando que en cualquier momento Eren se sometiera. Eren jamás lo haría ni por muy desesperado que estuviera… o quizás sí, la llave era lo único que tenía de su padre. Pero cuando se recordaba lo que pedían a cambio, la idea de "favorecerlos" rápidamente se eliminaba de su mente.

El único consuelo de su amarga situación era que lo había acercado más a sus compañeros. Reiner creía que Eren estaba enojado por ser mantenido en la oscuridad, lo que hizo que un día en el patio le confesara todo.

No fue sorpresa para Eren que sus "amigos" vendieran droga, él ya había imaginado algunas cosas. Simplemente que saberlo lo hacía real, estaba conviviendo con traficantes. Estaba seguro que Hannes, Armin y Mikasa no lo aprobarían.

Bertolt dijo que las drogas no eran lo único, también podían vender revistas o algo semejante que los reos ocuparan. ¿Cómo los conseguían?, era un misterio.

Admitieron que Connie trabajaba con ellos, efectivamente era el que entregaba la mercancía, Bertolt y Reiner se involucraban cuando era la entrega del pago o alguien se ponía especialmente difícil. Dijeron que Connie era fácil por su estatura pequeña y agilidad, aparte de que ningún guardia sospechaba de él.

Tenía cierto sentido, pues Connie no podía ser fácilmente visto por la estatura de los demás, aparte se veía algo idiota pasando de un lado a otro. Pero bueno eso era Connie de todos modos.

—¿Qué hay de Thomas y Jean? —preguntó.

—No puedo hablar por ellos. Sólo diré que Jean tiene sus métodos y Thomas… bueno, él todavía tiene que pagar sus tratos.

—¿Con ustedes?

—… Me temo que no, Eren. Pero como te digo, pregúntales a ellos.

Eren lo haría.

No esperó mucho, al anochecer en la soledad y silencio de las celdas preguntó.

Connie estaba nervioso y fue evasivo: —Pregúntale a Reiner— argumentó.

—Ya lo hice.

—Oh, en ese caso…

Connie fue el primero en hablar de todo lo que hacía, incluso habló de como los conoció.

Eren se enteró que la prisión era un caos más infernal antes de que él llegara. No había estatus de peligrosidad, todos estaban revueltos con todos en los distintos módulos. Aquellos hombres de delitos graves se convirtieron en el terror de los hombres con delitos menores.

Connie confesó que en esos momentos tenía un compañero raro, que creía que era su amigo, pero no fue así. Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que el hombre le aterrara, extrañamente fue ayudado por Reiner del tipo grande, no supo el motivo, pero que desde entonces se hicieron amigos. Al punto que Reiner, Bertolt y Connie compartieron celda por unos meses, antes del que nuevo Alcaide llegará y cambiará el orden.

Con el nuevo estatus, Connie cambió de celda y modulo, con Jean y Thomas como sus nuevos compañeros. De vez en cuando compartían con un cuarto, pero desgraciadamente el cuarto tipo nunca duraba demasiado.

—Espero que dures más Eren—mencionó Connie alegremente.

—Connie, idiota… eso no es tranquilizador—comentó Jean.

Connie rió y dijo—. Tú sabes lo que quiero decir, Eren.

Jean tenía razón, no era tranquilizador en lo absoluto.

—… ¿Qué sucedió con sus otros compañeros? —Eren se animó a preguntar.

—Uh… bueno, ellos… eh…

Thomas que se había mantenido como una estatua rígida durante toda la explicación, suspiró —. Lo de siempre; Son cambiados de módulos, van a la enfermería, cosas así.

¿Cambiados de módulos?, ¿Enfermería?, si sólo iban a la enfermería, ¿no está Eren usurpando su lugar?

Eren vaciló para preguntar, pero Jean lo detuvo:

—Ni te molestes, la mayoría de ellos ya no están. Ahora cállate, tengo sueño. Ya sabes todo lo que tienes que saber, Jaeger. Así que deja de molestar.

Jean se acostó en la cama, se cubrió con las mantas y dio la espalda para ver la pared. Eren recordó que Levi dijo que no debían dormir de esa manera, al parecer Jean estaba enterado de ello, pues de inmediato cambió de posición, acostándose recto como un tronco, con su cabeza ladeada hacía la pared.

Thomas y Connie también tomaron sus respectivas posiciones para dormir. Eren subió a la cama, y se acorrucó entre las sabanas, por supuesto sin dar la espalda. Estaba satisfecho de saber, aunque aún no admitiría su problema. No por falta de confianza, sino por su propio orgullo de resolverlo solo.

A pesar de tener algo de información que tanto quería, esto lo dejo con otras dudas: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ellos aquí?, ¿Qué eran esos otros métodos de Jean?, ¿A quién le debía Thomas?, ¿Qué los llevó a este lugar?...

Tantas preguntas y sin ningún medio de resolverlas. Tampoco había nada para detener sus pensamientos.

La celda estaba completamente oscura, de vez en cuando solo se escuchaban los pasos de los guardias por ahí, los ronquidos de uno que otro recluso y las suaves respiraciones de sus compañeros al dormir. Eren estaba aliviado porque fueran los únicos sonidos.

Lamentablemente, no duró mucho.

Eren gruñó y se cubrió hasta arriba como si eso fuera amortiguar el ruido.

 _¿Por qué diablos tienen que ser tan malditamente ruidosos?_

Para la mañana siguiente, las manchas oscuras debajo de los ojos de Eren era una fuerte señal que no pudo dormir mucho.

No estaba en el mejor de los humores, como si cada minuto, hora y día que pasaba en el lugar consumiera parte de su alma. Pero claro, se aseguraría de no mostrar estas señales.

En el comedor, Eren se sintió tan apático a su entorno que realizó los deberes como si fuera un autómata.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Los intendentes eran tan descuidados. Se supone que sólo iría por una taza de té, no que iba a limpiar. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Erwin sobre los intendentes y sus estándares de limpieza.

Terminó de higienizar con minuciosidad todo rastro de polvo de cafeína, y preparó el té que tanto necesitaba.

Se sentó en una banca junto a una mesita que ya había asegurado que estuviera fuera de residuos y bebió con cuidado.

La cafetería poseía una paz y tranquilidad cuando no había nadie. Lo que Levi aprovechó, relajándose de la apacibilidad de la sala. Escuchó el acercamiento de unos jóvenes y torpes guardias.

—Joder, Mike se llevó una fortuna. Quiero decir, todos apostamos en contra, él fue el único a favor.

—Sí, lo detesto, nunca se mete en las apuestas porque el Sr. Smith lo odia, incluso pensé que iría a decirle. Pero no, apostó a favor y ganó.

—Como lo envidio… con ese dinero pude haber invitado a mi novia a ese restaurante caro que tanto desea.

—Es que ese recluso no tenía ninguna posibilidad no sé cómo…Ca-capitán.

El cuarteto calló cuando abrieron la puerta de la cafetería y lo vieron ahí sentado.

—Buenos días, capitán, señor—respondieron los chicos al unisonó.

Levi dio un pequeño asentimiento y siguió en lo suyo.

Los chicos de inmediato fueron a sentarse muy lejos del capitán, tomando sus propios almuerzos y cambiaron radicalmente de tema.

Levi ya no escuchó lo que los chicos decían, hablaban más quedito y eran temas aburridos. Sólo se quedó con la información inicial:

 _Así que la apuesta terminó y la ganó Mike. Que sorpresa._

Levi se levantó después de un tiempo, ya que no estaba disfrutando la tranquilidad como cuando lo hizo desde un principio.

Pensó en el mocoso por culpa de la conversación de los otros. Por lo que recordaba el chico estaba bien, aunque de las pocas veces que llegó a verlo realmente, el niño no estaba igual de animado que los primeros días, incluso cuando le tocó vigilarlos en la lavandería. El mocoso se veía más gruñón y silencioso de lo usual. Cambios normales que se veían por este lugar, eran un precio que pagar por la estadía tras las rejas, un precio bajo si se consideraba que había otras más cosas que se te podían arrebatar.

Levi chistó, no debería de pensar en él. Sea lo que sea que le pasará no era de su incumbencia, no sé podía evitar para siempre de todos modos. Por lo que se dedicó a pensar en otras cosas como por ejemplo: Su monótono y aburrido trabajo.

Por los pasillos vio a Erwin que parecía buscar a alguien, y comenzaba a juguetear con el móvil de su mano. Pero cuando miró a Levi, sonrió.

—Levi, te estaba buscando. Mike compró el almuerzo, están en mi oficina.

—¿Están?

—Hanji, Mike y Nanaba.

Levi lo siguió, no desaprovecharía el almuerzo gratis.

—¿A que se debe el honor? —preguntó en el camino.

—Mike dice que ganó la lotería o algo así—Erwin soltó una pequeña risa—. Cree que no lo sé, pero es mejor así, no se puede evitar de todos modos.

Apenas entró a la oficina, y ya estaban todos acomodados con diferentes platillos para escoger.

—E-enano viniste—dijo Hanji, con toda la boca llena en lo que parecía ser comida china—. ¿Quieres? —ofreció, mostrando su plato.

Levi hizo una mueca de disgusto y resopló ante el apodo—No habían dicho que en esa comida encontraron una rata alguna vez.

—Sí, pero sabe muy bien.

—¿Qué pensaran tus asquerosas ratas? —preguntó Levi, acercándose a buscar su propio asiento, lo que no fue difícil ya que Erwin tenía un lugar junto a él.

—Saben que es parte de la cadena alimenticia, no se enojaran.

—Toma te pedí Ravioli—Mike dijo, empujando un plato con la comida frente a Levi. Vio una pequeña risa burlona en el hombre que Levi ignoró.

Se mantuvieron charlando tranquilamente, o animadamente en caso exclusivo de Hanji, que no dejaba de parlotear sobre cualquier cosa. Levi no pudo evitar ver cuando caía un arroz, algún liquido de la comida o cualquier cosa que provocara la suciedad. Sus compañeros no comían suciamente como los que llegó a tener, simplemente fue algo que no pudo evitar.

Erwin se percató y habló: —Tranquilo, le diré a los intendentes que limpien después.

Eso le recordó que los intendentes no precisamente iban a dejar limpio y que todo lo esconderían debajo de la alfombra o algo así.

Cuando la comida se terminó, Mike y Nanaba fueron a sus respectivas labores, al igual que Hanji que mencionó que tenía que ayudar a Moblit. Dejando solos a Levi y a Erwin.

Levi rápidamente puso manos a la obra y se aseguró que todo estuviera aseado, no fue mucho trabajo en realidad, pero eso le distraía; era una excelente distracción como para evitarle volver a deambular por los pasillos y módulos sin nada interesante que hacer. En la prisión siempre hay suciedad, hay algo que realizar. Lamentablemente con los trabajadores reales de limpieza y con sus nuevos deberes únicos, aquel entretenimiento era de lo último en lo que pensar.

—No tenías que hacerlo—comentó Erwin, quien le ayudó, poco, pero lo hizo.

Levi se encogió de hombros—Me gusta limpiar después de comer.

Se quedaron juntos, compartiendo bromas y ayudándose en uno que otro informe.

Después de varias horas de compañerismo, Erwin decidió terminarlo, aunque aún poseía una pequeña media sonrisa de aquellos comentarios ácidos por parte de Levi.

—Deberías ir a tu casa y dormir un poco—comentó el rubio.

—Y perderme tu sufrimiento, todavía no logras terminar esa estúpida cosa.

Erwin rió —. Para tu desgracia sí. Necesitas descansar y dios sabe que las sillas no tienen comparación a la comodidad de una cama.

Levi frunció el ceño —No, hice un juramento que velaría por la seguridad o una mierda así…

—No recuerdo que la palabra "mierda" viniera en el juramento, pero tampoco hay que ser extremistas. Me estas ayudando y ese era el trato, tengo que señalar que lo cumples con creces. Pero también tengo que cumplir parte del mío, te dije que tendrías libertad y no la estas usando.

—Es mi decisión—Levi cortó, disgustado hacía la dirección a la que iba la conversación.

—Y sabes que la respeto. Pero no saliste de prisión sólo para verla por fuera. ¿Desde cuándo no vas a casa?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Desde cuando eres tú el que habla de estas cosas, tampoco te veo salir mucho.

Erwin no perdió su solemnidad—Sé que no soy uno para hablar, pero…

—Olvídalo me voy—Levi se levantó abruptamente de la silla y salió de la oficina, sin escuchar las demás cosas que Erwin tenía por decir.

Odiaba la preocupación de Erwin, confiaba en el hombre, pero preocuparse era una debilidad. Esas no eran debilidades que debían mostrarse, que bueno que el rubio había terminado esa estúpida misión, porque si seguía tras las rejas probablemente ya estaría bajo tierra en alguna área verde de la fortaleza carcelaria. Y seguramente Levi con él, por haberlo apoyado desde un principio. Si Erwin no hubiera cumplido la parte del trato, las cosas no hubieran sido muy agradables para Levi.

Fue maldiciendo y a regañadientes a cualquier lugar donde sus pies lo guiaran.

Todo estaba tan silencioso, simplemente los guardias pasando a su alrededor con sus aires de superioridad y solemnidad, saludándolo respetuosamente en el camino. Algo estaba mal, la prisión no debería ser demasiada tranquila. O tal vez era así de tranquila para los guardias, porque para un reo era tan ruidosa y desordenada. Incluso era extraño, Levi se aseguraba de revisar personalmente cada pasillo, cada módulo y trataba de estar presente en cada inspección, no podía estar en todos lados lo sabía, pero lo intentaba para ver que todo estuviera en orden; Que no hubiera un guardia corrupto tratando de amenazar a un recluso o viceversa.

Probablemente las reformas de Erwin estaban funcionando y consiguieron la paz, tal vez los reclusos estaban planeando algo, o …

 _Debo dormir,_ pensó Levi, alejando los pensamientos malintencionados.

Fue a su oficina, porque no tenía ninguna intención de manejar la gran distancia a su departamento, y cerró la puerta con llave. Así crearía la ilusión de que se fue a casa y Erwin no lo molestaría más al respecto. También apagó la radio para no ser molestado y finalmente se acomodó en la silla. 

—x—x—x—


	8. Chapter 8

—x—x—x—

 **La oposición es una parte natural de la vida. Al igual que desarrollamos nuestros músculos levantando pesas, desarrollamos nuestro carácter superando desafíos y adversidades.**

Stephen R. Covey.

—x—x—x—

Eren desconocía su estancia en prisión, podría estar por cumplir los tres meses o incluso apenas pasar por los dos meses y medio. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que vio a Armin y Mikasa, pero lo sentía como un siglo. Ya ansiaba la próxima visita como nunca había ansiado algo en su vida.

La prisión se estaba volviendo claustrofóbica e insoportable. Tenía que ver las mismas cien caras todos los días, seguir una rutina fastidiosa, soportar las burlas de los reos, ver la impunidad frecuentemente y lidiar con algunos guardias detestables.

Eren no podía imaginarse estar atrapado ahí los próximos 25 años de condena, o los 20 por buen comportamiento. Sí Eren sobrevivía para el año sería extraordinario porque ni siquiera podía con el poco tiempo que tenía.

Eren estaba tan cansado. Físicamente no tanto, Eren raramente luchaba por la supervivencia en compañía de Reiner, pero emocionalmente estaba agotado.

Estaba cayendo en un hoyo depresivo que desconocía. Sin embargo, todavía tenía la suficiente fuerza para reclamar cuando algo le parecía mal, para intentar pelear si un reo quería pasarse de listo, para defender a Gordon de Bigmouth, para discutir con Jean y hacer las labores de rutina lo suficientemente bien para evitarse los regaños de Levi.

Todos los días los prisioneros merodeaban a su alrededor como pirañas, esperando que tuviera un momento de soledad para abordarlo. Reiner era un impedimento para que lo hicieran, pero cuando estaba solo no había ni un solo segundo que no tuviera un montón de tipos desagradables. Lo único que lo salvaba de aquellas infames situaciones era la presencia de un guardia al azar o el instinto de lucha de Eren.

Eren se preguntaba qué clase de poder tenía Reiner que él no.

Fue una tarde en el receso cuando descubrió el motivo. Estaban en el patio; Jean desapareció como de costumbre, Thomas también, Connie hacía los recados, Bertolt fue a negociar, y Eren, Gordon y Reiner se quedaron juntos en las bancas.

März y los otros ya no tenían tanto interés en mostrar la llave tan descaradamente, pero seguían haciendo sutiles señales para que Eren supiera que aún la poseían. Todo eso le malhumoraba.

—¿Quieres hacer un poco de ejercicio, Eren? —Reiner preguntó, distrayendo a Eren de sus pensamientos.

Eren miró las máquinas de ejercicio, ya lo había intentado y falló miserablemente. El peso de las máquinas era monstruoso. Eventualmente consiguió levantarlo después de tres días de intentos, pero recibió una fuerte reprimenda de todo su cuerpo.

—No, estoy cansado— Eren respondió después de unos segundos.

—¿Gordon?

Gordon asintió sin reproche—. No sé si pueda seguir el ritmo, pero puedo ayudarte con lo que necesites.

—Si eso es lo que quieres—dijo Reiner y posó su vista en Eren—. Quédate donde pueda verte y por favor, trata de no meterte en problemas.

Eren puso los ojos en blanco—Puedo cuidarme solo.

Reiner rió y despeinó el cabello de Eren—. Bien— dijo, y se fue a unas de las máquinas de pesas.

—Adiós, Eren—se despidió Gordon nerviosamente, y corrió detrás de Reiner.

Eren odiaba cuando Reiner le hacía eso. Se peinó de nuevo con malhumor y observó con aburrimiento a su alrededor. De vez en cuando miraba a Reiner. El rubio era tan fuerte, cargaba las pesas como si fueran nada. En cuanto a Gordon, el chico estaba dócilmente sosteniendo una toalla, charlando de lo que sea con Reiner.

Gordon era un buen chico, y no se les había despegado desde la cafetería hace semanas. Si tan solo no fuera tan cobarde, sería más del agrado de Eren.

—¿Qué haces tan solo, bebé?

Eren se tensó y gruñó—No conoces otro estúpido apodo.

Lou se sentó junto a él, tan cerca que Eren podía oler el alcohol.

—¿Qué haces tan solo, perra?, ¿Eso te suena mejor?

Eren se levantó del asiento, no iba a lidiar con eso ahora, pero Lou lo agarró duramente del brazo.

—Oye estamos charlando, no te vayas.

Lou era uno de los reclusos pequeños; Medía un par de centímetros más que Eren, delgado, también era joven, tal vez no tan mayor que Reiner. Era drogadicto, y a causa de ello su apariencia se había deteriorado, dándole un aspecto demente con dientes faltantes y cabello descuidado. Eren fácilmente podría limpiar el suelo con él.

—Déjalo solo Lou—dijo otra voz detrás de Eren.

Eren apartó su mano con fuerza—Déjenme solo o juro que…

—Vamos Wald, necesito atención—interrumpió Lou, ignorando deliberadamente a Eren.

Wald era un hombre mayor, alto, esbelto, con un ojo artificial de color rojo y una dura barbilla marcada. Tenía un aire de mafioso italiano. Su cabello era blanco, siempre estaba pulcramente peinado hacía atrás con tan solo un flequillo que caía por su frente. Tal vez era líder de alguna mafia o algo así, Eren no sabía, poco interés le tomaba a la vida de los otros.

—No, Lou, déjalo.

Eren apretó sus puños en una furia contenida. Hablaban de él como si no estuviera presente. Su atención se centró en Wald, el anciano ni siquiera tenía la decencia de mirar a Eren, solo mirando a Lou como si fuera un niño berrinchudo. Lou no alejándose de aquel papel volvió a tomar duramente a Eren.

Antes de que Eren soltara un fuerte puñetazo, Reiner apareció para detenerlo. De inmediato Lou lo soltó como si Eren quemara.

—Reiner, que sorpresa—exclamó Lou.

—Largo Lou—Dijo Reiner, con esa voz que a Eren asustaba un poco. Era como si fuera otro Reiner por completo—Wald.

Wald sacó un cigarrillo—Por supuesto, ya nos íbamos. No queremos problemas, de esa manera no funcionan las asociaciones.

—Claro que no—acordó Reiner.

Lou hizo un puchero—. Reiner eres un maldito codicioso. Te estás quedando con lo mejor, no es justo, debes prestarlo.

 _¿Prestarlo?,_ Eren no entendía.

—Largo, Lou—Reiner habló mucho más fuerte y duramente, atrayendo la atención indeseada.

Wald tomó a Lou por los hombros, y empezó a empujarlo a otro lugar. El joven hombre comenzó a despotricar sobre Eren, hablando vulgaridades.

Eren no podía quedarse callado—. ¡No soy una propiedad!

—Claro, di lo que quieras si eso te hace sentir mejor en las noches cuando te cogen, perra.

Reiner visualizando lo inevitable, agarró a Eren del brazo para llevarlo fuera de la vista de ojos chismosos. Pero fue tarde.

—¡Deja de llamarme de esa manera, no soy una perra y no estoy haciendo eso con nadie!

Wald y Lou se detuvieron. Los reos más cercanos empezaron a mirar con interés.

—¿No? —preguntó Lou.

—¡No! —Eren respondió furiosamente.

Reiner estaba mortificado, apretó más fuerte el agarre hacía Eren—. Cállate, Eren—murmuró.

Eren hizo oídos sordos, queriendo dar un merecido a esa horrible sonrisa de Lou.

—¿Con nadie? —Lou volvió a preguntar divertidamente.

—Con nadie—recalcó Eren.

Lou dio una sonrisa tan grande que dejaba ver sus dientes faltantes, Wald dejó caer su cigarrillo y los demás miraban como si santa les trajera el mayor regalo de todos.

El agarre de Reiner se volvió tan doloroso que Eren tuvo que olvidarse de Lou para centrarse en Reiner. Odiaba la forma en la que Reiner no decía nada, como si aceptara aquellas palabras.

—Suficiente—Reiner gruñó con dientes apretados, mirándolo tan furiosamente que desconcertó a Eren.

—Eso quiere decir que Reiner no se está ocupando de ti adecuadamente, déjame hacerlo entonces—Lou comentó, alejándose de Wald y acercándose pomposamente hacía el rubio y el castaño.

—Oh no, yo lo vi primero—alguien dijo, pero Eren no supo quien, ya que más voces se escucharon. Burlas, comentarios tontos y amenazas se comenzaron a oír.

—Vámonos—Reiner declaró, sin perder el doloroso agarre.

Eren quería reprochar, luchar y aclararle a todos sus ideas estúpidas. Pero Gordon también se acercó, deteniéndole el otro brazo—. Vámonos—repitió, aunque a diferencia del tono mandón y gruñón de Reiner, Gordon sonaba aterrorizado.

Reiner de pronto se detuvo, lo que hizo detener a los otros dos.

—No, Reiner, se quedan. Tenemos que negociar ya sabes. Te apreciamos y todo, pero dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa es un pecado—Dijo März delante de ellos, con su pandilla impidiéndoles el paso—. Aparte tengo que reclamar lo que legítimamente es mío.

—Nadie se acercará y eso es todo. Quítense de mi camino.

Eren estaba cansado de que Reiner se entrometiera en todo, Eren podía cuidarse y tenía que demostrarlo. Cuando apartó sus brazos bruscamente del titánico agarre de Reiner y el tembloroso agarre de Gordon, el rubio se distrajo para volver a tomarlo que no tomó en cuenta que April se le abalanzó.

Eren no creía justo que Reiner resultara herido por sus problemas—. Déjalo en paz—gritó y contratacó al gigante.

Entonces, el infierno se desató.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Levi estaba tranquilamente de guardia junto a Erd en el módulo D cuando las alarmas sonaron y la radio avisaba que había problemas en el patio. Tuvieron que encerrar a todo prisionero del D en su hora de comida, ningún recluso estaba contento.

Erd se adelantó mientras Levi se aseguró que todo estuviera bien cerrado y luego fue a hacer lo mismo en el módulo C, aquellos reos estaban en su momento de recreación en el pabellón. Tampoco estaban contentos.

Levi finalmente llegó al lugar después de minutos, y todavía estaban las señales de guerra. La mitad de los guardias tanto novatos como veteranos estaban ahí. Algunos guardias estaban mostrando fuerza bruta, Levi tendría que recordar sus números para más tarde, mientras que algunos novatos estaban temerosos de su primera batalla campal; Levi también debía recordar sus números para educarlos más tarde.

Era un jodido desastre, ningún prisionero mostraba signos de detenerse, a excepción de unos cuantos que se metieron humildemente a las celdas huyendo de los problemas. De todos modos, todavía quedaban demasiados reos fuera para ser contenidos; Luchaban entre sí y otros forcejeaban contra los guardias.

Tenían que ser contenidos pronto, si los otros pabellones se enteraban de la batalla podían provocar su propio motín a falta de guardias para vigilarlos.

No había de otra que lanzar gas lacrimógeno. Cuando los guardias más cercanos al conflicto se alistaron para el gas, la granada fue lanzada.

Toda lucha se detuvo.

Los reclusos conflictivos terminaron en el suelo, lloriqueando, quejándose y tosiendo. Los guardias rápidamente se encargaron de ellos para encerrarlos en las celdas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Levi preguntó al guardia más cercano.

—Todo empezó por un par de reclusos, se amontonaron y empezaron a pelear y gritar, después otros se unieron, y cuando menos lo esperábamos los demás aprovecharon para hacer un motín …y al parecer también para cobrar cuentas pendientes—el joven guardia miró hacía un lugar fijo.

Levi también lo hizo; Había dos cuerpos ensangrentados, aparentemente sin vida. Una lástima.

—Capitán—su título fue llamado en forma de saludo, con cierto disgusto en aquella voz.

Levi la conocía —Baden, ¿Qué quieres? — Dijo.

El joven guardia saludó al oficial y se despidió respetuosamente de ambos.

—¿Qué hay con oficial Baden?, pero que puedo decir, es el superior, tiene derecho a ser informal—comentó el anciano tan falsamente que Levi decidió ignorarlo.

Baden se posó junto a Levi con una sonrisa petulante, Levi lo odiaba. El hombre mayor era un hombre alto, tan alto como Erwin…

A veces Levi deseaba ser alto también.

—Una lástima, ¿No le parece? —preguntó el anciano al mirar los cuerpos moribundos.

—Lo es.

—No debe ser sencillo verlo, aunque usted ya debe estar acostumbrado, el índice de muertes en la prisión de los subterráneos es más salvaje que cualquier otra prisión—Baden comentó.

Baden era uno de los oficiales que siempre le recordaba a Levi de donde vino, Levi sabía y no negaría el hecho. Pero era molesto tenerlos constantemente parloteando sobre el asunto.

Antes de que Levi pudiera responder su radio sonó.

—1,2,3 probando, probando. ¿Levi, estás ahí? ¿Me escuchas?...

—¿Qué quieres, Hanji? —Levi contestó.

—Oye, Hola, ¿Podrías venir?, voy a tener mucho trabajo y Moblit, Nifa y yo no podremos solos.

—Vaya, capitán—Baden dijo—, Yo me encargaré, después de todo soy el oficial del pabellón. Es mi trabajo.

—Sí, y un trabajo que estás haciendo mal—. Levi tomó la radio y contestó: —Voy para allá.

Baden simplemente sonrió, pero era claro que el comentario no le pareció.

A Levi no le importó.

…

Levi ayudó en lo que pudo, no era un buen médico, pero sabía lo suficiente como para vendar y limpiar las heridas.

Hubo huesos rotos, dedos y dientes perdidos, hematomas, heridas e incluso quemaduras de primer grado. Dos reclusos resultaron heridos de gravedad, uno falleció antes de ser atendido y dos fueron encontrados muertos en medio del conflicto. Fueron asesinados con tal saña que fue difícil reconocerlos al principio: Fukushi Watannabe y Wayne Eisner. Ninguno de los dos tenía más de 25, y sus delitos no eran tan agravantes como para ser asesinados de tal modo; Un ladrón de autos y un contrabandista de poca monta. No importaba lo que hayan hecho, no merecían tal muerte.

El resto del día se la pasaron atendiendo a heridos.

Baden hizo su trabajo, elaboró todos los informes, papelería y ordenó a los novatos que hacer en los módulos.

Cuando el último herido dejó la sala, Hanji se permitió recostarse en el sofá.

—Estoy tan cansada. Ya no puedo atender ni un alma más.

—¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas, cuatro ojos? Es la primera vez que te veo trabajar—habló Levi mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas cercanas.

—Jaja, muy gracioso, enano. Pero enserio, no puedo más. Iré a casa y no sabré de nadie hasta mañana en la tarde—. Hanji se estiró perezosamente—. No quieres que te dé un aventón por los viejos tiempos.

—No subiría a un auto de nuevo contigo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Me quedaré.

Hanji tomó asiento y miró a Levi de la misma forma que hacía Erwin cuando iba a dar uno de sus preocupados discursos de la salud, pero en cambio dijo: —Bien, bien, haz lo que quieras. Y ya que te quedarás, si ves a Sawney y Bean diles que estoy preocupada por ellos.

—Son unas ratas.

—Y son las mejores ratas que puedan existir—dijo Hanji, levantándose del sofá y estirándose de nuevo mientras bostezaba. Caminó hacía la salida y al tocar la perilla de la puerta se detuvo —Oh, casi lo olvido. Deberías descansar, tus ojeras comienzan a darme miedo—con ese último comentario, la mujer salió tan rápido como una bala y con unas risas que dejaban cuestionándose a Levi como seguía aguantando a la insoportable mujer.

…

Los módulo fueron castigados con 72 horas sin salir; La comida se les llevó hasta sus celdas, no se les permitió ir a las duchas ni acceso a los suministros de limpieza para la celda y si algún recluso necesitaba medicina era llamado para que estuviera frente a la puerta y entregarle el medicamento solicitado. El recluso tenía que quedarse ahí siendo examinado por un guardia hasta que hubiera evidencia de que sí tomó la medicina.

Para Levi todo el castigo fue excesivo. Había reclusos que no merecían eso, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que vigilar. Erwin no estaba para quejarse, salió la misma noche que sucedió el motín por emergencia familiar y Baden quedó temporalmente a cargo en su ausencia. Levi no tenía la suficiente autoridad real como para hacer algo, después de todo estaba ahí por Erwin y nada más.

Aquellos malos pensamientos que Levi estuvo manteniendo desde semanas, comenzaron a hacerse realidad. Los reos de los módulo estaban ansiosos, sobrecargados de energía y hambrientos por recuperar su estatus que cuando terminó el castigo salieron haciendo líos. El mocoso entre ellos.

No había ni un solo día que no fuera mencionado entre los guardias; El chico entraba en peleas frecuentemente, era problemático, agresivo y tan amenazador como un cachorro de león.

A tan sólo un par de días de que los días de visita llegaran, el mocoso terminó de nuevo en solitario.

Levi no estuvo presente cuando sucedió la acción, pero los demás guardias no dejaban de hablar de ello: El chico entró en una pelea con Bigmouth y su pandilla. Y por lo que decían, fue la cosa más risible y sorprendente que se vio.

Baden siendo el oficial superior se encargó de toda la papelería y la salud de los reos involucrados, por lo tanto, Levi no fue necesario.

Sin embargo, horas después, de todas las cosas que Levi podía hacer, terminó visitando las celdas de confinamiento solitario. Odiaba ese lugar. Olía mal, estaba sucio, oscuro y frio. De vez en cuando era asquerosamente ruidoso, aunque hoy de todos los días estaba silencioso o lo más silencioso que se podría. Sólo había uno que otro lamento y ojos mirando entre las ventanillas.

No obstante, Levi no encontró a nadie de la pandilla de Bigmouth o el mismo Bigmouth, pero si encontró la celda del mocoso; Estaba en la última celda al final del pasillo.

Levi no se molestó en tocar cuando encontró la puerta correcta, simplemente abrió las rendijas que se encontraban cerradas imaginando lo asfixiantemente oscuro que debía de estar ahí adentro. Cuando lo hizo escuchó un leve quejido y el sonido de pasos sobre el duro concreto. Los sonidos y maldiciones bajas duraron solo unos segundos. Lo suficiente para que Levi tuviera curiosidad por mirar; Levi no había visto al mocoso desde antes del motín de los patios, y sus turnos ya no coincidían para nada cerca de los módulos A y B.

Abrió la puerta con expectativas muy bajas, y lo que encontró no estuvo muy lejos de sus pensamientos. La opaca luz de la celda no iluminaba nada, pero gracias a la puerta abierta la luz exterior iluminó gran parte de la desagradable habitación. Dejaba ver al mocoso acorrucado en la esquina sobre el colchón, con los brazos cruzados, la rodilla izquierda contra su pecho y la derecha descansado sobre el jergón.

Era deprimente.

El chico estaba tan tenso y asustado como un animal en los faros. El cabello del mocoso estaba revuelto, su cabeza estaba ligeramente levantada por lo que se podía ver un labio roto, un moretón purpura en su mejilla izquierda, la nariz se veía levemente hinchada con una venda nasal sobre ella y un moretón debajo del ojo derecho.

El castaño entrecerró los ojos y cuando lo reconoció, ocultó media parte de su rostro entre sus brazos y murmuró:

—Capitán— La voz era tan pequeña, ronca y sin emoción. No era nada similar al tono escandaloso, duro y torpe que Levi estaba acostumbrado a oírle. Era triste.

—Mocoso— saludó Levi, y eso fue todo. Ninguno de los dos habló más.

El castaño ni siquiera se esforzó, mirando a Levi con ojos brillantes esperando lo peor.

 _Mierda,_ fue en lo único en lo que Levi pudo pensar. El mocoso era odioso, pero no dejaba de ser un jodido niño.

—Haz hecho todo lo que te dije que no hicieras—mencionó—. ¿Quieres ir al médico?

El chico ni siquiera replicó, en cambio preguntó: —¿Gordon y Thomas están bien?

Levi no había escuchado nada sobre ellos —. ¿Te metiste en una pelea para defenderlos?

—Nadie más iba a hacerlo—respondió el mocoso, duramente.

Levi no podía creerlo—. Hay reglas…—dijo, intentando explicar, pero fue interrumpido por el niño.

—¿Sí?, pues esas reglas son una mierda. Cómo pueden quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Mirando ese estúpido reloj y dejando que esos bastardos abusen de esa manera. Eso no está bien—Eren alzó la voz, enojado.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba al mocoso quejándose sobre el asunto—. Y tú cómo sabes lo que está bien o mal. Si lo supieras no estarías aquí.

El niño apretó su mandíbula, sus puños tan duros y sus ojos brillando furiosos como pequeñas esmeraldas.

—Yo no…—alegó el chico, pero no terminó, siendo cortado por la ruidosa radio y la alarma que sonó. _Otra pelea._

—Mierda— Levi murmuró.

Miles de malas situaciones pasaron por la cabeza de Levi, con una última mirada al castaño salió de la celda dejando las rendijas abiertas.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Eren se quedó solo con una muy tenue luz y el insoportable sonido de la alarma. Era exasperante. Afortunadamente, minutos después de que el capitán desapareciera la alarma dejó de resonar dejando un silencio mortal, incluso los llantos lejanos se habían detenido.

Por primera vez, Eren no se preocupó por lo que pasará afuera. Todo le dolía y comenzaba a odiar a todos; Odiaba a Bigmouth y su pandilla por ser unos jodidos bastardos abusadores, odiaba a los demás reclusos por ser unos cerdos pervertidos, odiaba a Reiner por hacerle creer a todos que era de su propiedad, odiaba a März y compañía por robarle su llave, odiaba a Thomas y a Gordon por dejarse hacer lo que los otros decían y no defenderse, odiaba a Connie y Bertolt por ser tan indiferentes, odiaba a Jean por siempre mirar y comentar pero nunca actuar, odiaba a los guardias porque no hacían su maldito trabajo, odiaba al Alcaide por permitir que todo sucediera, y odiaba a Levi porque fingía ser diferente pero terminaba siendo igual que el montón.

Eren se abrazó más así mismo, con las lágrimas de impotencia resbalando por sus mejillas. Odiaba tanto la prisión en general con una pasión ardiente. No tenía a nadie, estaba completamente solo. Sin Mikasa, sin Armin y sin Hannes. Peor aún, ni siquiera tenía su llave.

Pensar en aquellos bastardos que se la arrebataron le hacía hervir la sangre, pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar por ella; Hematomas en sus hombros y brazos donde reos lo habían sostenido fuerte para detenerlo, sus nudillos tomaron una coloración rojiza por todos los puñetazos que lanzó a diestra y siniestra, y no podía apoyarse bien de su tobillo derecho sin que le doliera.

Eren comenzaba a cuestionarse si llegaría a ver el mar o por lo menos si sobreviviría a su condena; Aunque Baden le aseguró que por cada pelea que Eren "provocaba" eran más años a la condena. En todo caso, probablemente se quedaría encerrado por toda una eternidad.

…

Las horas pasaban y Eren seguía ahí en la misma posición en la que estaba. Los gritos de los otros se volvieron a escuchar a veces demasiado fuerte, a veces demasiado lejanas, pero a Eren poco le importaban.

Eren recordaba haber limpiado y mantenido limpia la celda cuando había sido encerrado la primera vez, sin embargo, le habían encerrado en otra mucho más aprensiva y sucia.

Todo era oscuro y enervante. El olor era repugnante, como aquel callejón horrible que evitaba cuando iba a la secundaría. Pensar en ello le hacía recordar a Mikasa y Armin, lo cual lo entristecía, pero también lo motivaba a no dejarse hundir en la pena.

Suspiró y movió lentamente sus miembros que comenzaban a adormecerse. Su tobillo derecho le dolía a cualquier movimiento, pero Baden le dijo que no era nada serio, que se le pasaría cuando menos lo notara. Eren esperaba que fuera pronto.

De pronto, unos duros pasos comenzaron a sonar. Los gritos de los otros reos se intensificaron, pero fueron acortados rápidamente con el chasquido de metal. Al parecer, estaban cerrando las rendijas. Eren no quería estar en la oscuridad total, era suficientemente malo lo que ya tenía.

Una gran sombra se paró frente a su puerta, pero no cubrió la rendija de arriba por completo. Sea quien fuera, no era lo tan grande para cubrirla, pero era imposible que fuera el capitán Levi ya que la rendija inferior se cubrió por completo. O aquella persona estaba demasiado cerca de la puerta, tenía la complexión de Dimo o sostenía una bandeja.

Tres firmes golpes a la puerta lo sobresaltaron.

—¿Recluso 10057? —llamaron.

—¿Sí? —murmuró.

Las rendijas se cerraron abruptamente.

—¡Hora de dormir! —gritaron.

Y toda luz se apagó.

Eren se pegó más a la gélida pared y se abrazó más a si mismo viendo a la nada. Le fue claro entonces que no soportaría toda una eternidad.

—x—x—x—

 _ **Si te gusta puedes dejar un comentario, darle favoritos y seguimiento. También les recuerdo que pueden encontrarlo en la plataforma de Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre pero diferente usuario: A-ahiezer.**_


End file.
